Naruto Uzumaki: El Nuevo Dios Rikudou Sennin
by naruto rikudou98
Summary: Naruto se sacrifica para salvar al mundo de un sueño eterno, pero 6 dioses aparecen frente a él diciéndole que tendrá una nueva oportunidad para cambiar su destino y el de sus amigos. Advertencia: Lemon/hentai/porno... Naruto rinnegan-Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno-rinne sharingan. Los personajes no me pertenecen: MASASHI KISHIMOTO
1. Prologo

**Naruto: Rikudou Sennin**

 **CAPITULO 1: PROLOGO**

Era un lugar lleno de luz, un gran castillo custodiado por muchos soldados, dentro del castillo, alrededor de una fuente de agua se podían ver 6 sillas y en ellas estaban sentados 6 dioses, estos eran: Amateratsu, Tsukuyomi, Susano'o, Izanagi, Izanami y Shinigami.  
En la fuente de agua se veía a un anciano con algún tipo de bastón y unas esferas negras que flotaban alrededor de él, vestía algún tipo de bata color blanco con 9 tomoes a su espalda, pantalones negros y sandalias del mismo color, tenía dos cuernos en su frente, lo más extraño de este hombre eran su ojos morados, en los cuales sobresalían 6 anillos.  
El anciano flotaba encima del lago que formaba la fuente, y este hablaba con los dioses.  
 **¿?:** Me alegra que hayan podido venir, hace rato que no nos vemos-dijo alegre el anciano-.  
 **Izanami** : También nos alegra verlo Hagoromo-dijo la diosa de forma amable-.  
 **Shinigami:** Dejemos a un lado las formalidades, tengo trabajo que hacer con los muertos-dijo la diosa frustrada-dinos ¿para qué nos has llamado?  
 **Amateratsu:** Deja de comportarte de esa forma Shinigami-san-dijo la diosa de manera tranquila-todos tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, además hace rato que no hablamos con Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, el que es conocido en la tierra como Rikudou Senninn, para los mortales es un dios en forma humana-exclamo la diosa con admiración-.  
 **Hagoromo:** No, está bien, ustedes tienen mucho trabajo que hacer, pero lo que les voy a decir es de suma importancia-dijo el anciano con un tono serio-.  
 **Susano'o:** Entonces que es lo que nos tienes que decir.  
 **Hagoromo:** Es sobre la profecía.  
 **Izanagi:** ¿Qué paso?  
 **Hagoromo:** Ayer hable con el gran sapo Gamamaru y me dijo que el chico que heredaría mi poder ya hace tiempo había nacido, en estos momentos ese chico está peleando contra el Juubi.  
 **Amateratsu:** ¿Quee?-los 6 dioses miraron con los ojos abiertos a Hagoromo por lo que acababa de decir-.  
 **Izanagi:** ¿Cómo es eso posible?-dijo exaltado el dios-.  
 **Susano'o:** si es verdad lo que dices, ¿Por qué no nos dimos cuenta antes?  
 **Hagoromo:** Eso mismo me pregunte, hable con Gamamaru y me dijo que no lo pudo ver, por estar leyendo un libro, el me dijo que _ESE_ libro lo distraía de todo.  
 **Izanami: _(pervertido)_** \- dijo gritando para sí misma la diosa-.  
 **Shinigami: _(¿a qué se refiere?)_** -pensó la diosa que no conocía al sabio pervertido-.  
 **Susano'o:** ¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer?-dijo enfadado-.  
 **Hagormo:** Gamamaru tuvo una visión, dijo que el muchacho se iba a sacrificar absorbiendo al Juubi en su interior, utilizando su poder con el de Kurama el chico se va sacrificar sellando en su alma a la bestia.  
 **Amateratsu:** Si ese es el caso debemos intervenir-dijo exaltada la diosa-prometimos darle unos regalos al chico que heredaría el poder de Hagoromo.  
 **Shinigami:** ¿Kurama? **_(eso significa que es Naruto_ )** ya sé quién es, es Naruto Uzumaki-dijo la diosa con corazones en los ojos y feliz de quien era el chico de la profecía-.  
 **Susano'o: _(mmm)_** Naruto, quien mejor que él, ese mortal tiene el corazón más noble que conozco-dijo el dios sacando una sonrisa-.  
 **Izanagi:** Debemos darle una nueva oportunidad.  
 **Susano'o:** Tienes razón, retrocederemos en el tiempo.  
 **Hagoromo:** Para mí está bien-dijo alegre el anciano-cuando termine la batalla hablaremos con él.  
 **Izanagi:** ¿Quién lo va a entrenar?-dijo preocupado-.  
 **Hagoromo:** Todas la bestias con cola.  
 **Izanami: _(mmm)_** Oye Hagoromo, ¿el chico podrá soportar toda la carga de llevar todas los Bijū?  
 **Hagoromo:** Si, el chico se ha convertido en un amigo de todas las bestias.  
 **Izanagi:** ufff que alivio, no creí que un humano se llevase bien con todos los Bijū.  
 **Susano'o:** Hagoromo, ¿cómo es posible que haya ochos Bijū iguales en un solo tiempo?, ¡¿Que pasara con los Bijū de ese tiempo?!  
 **Hagoromo:** Mientras el chico no libere el poder de los Bijū a una distancia corta de ellos no habrá problema, los Bijū de ese tiempo no se darán cuenta hasta que llegue el momento de decirles-dijo alegre el anciano-además, estos en algún momento se fusionaran con sus respectivos yo de ese tiempo. No habrá problema.  
 **Izanagi:** Entonces está decidido-dijo con un semblante serio el dios-.

 **Hagoromo:** Naruto Uzumaki tu serás el nuevo Rikudou Sennin.

*

*

*

 **EN LA BATALLA: ALIANZA SHINOBI VS EL JUUBI**

En el campo de batalla se podía ver como el Juubi hacia una bijudama dirigida a la alianza shinobi, cuando este lo lanza el revivido cuarto hokage con sus últimas fuerzas utiliza el **_Hiraishin no Jutsu_** para desviar la _**bijudama**_ , pero de repente enfrente de él aparece Madara Uchiha y con unos sellos de manos devuelve a la muerte a Minato.  
 **Naruto:** ¡Papaaaa!-cae el rubio de rodillas mientras su padre regresa al mundo de los muertos-.  
La alianza shinobi queda en silencio.  
 **Madara:** Jajajajaja, realmente me he divertido mucho con ustedes, ya logre acabar con los anteriores kages, ahora… ¡SIGUEN USTEDES!  
Madara decidió unir su cuerpo y alma en el Juubi, al hacerlo Madara hacía sentir un chakra enorme proviniendo de él.  
 **Madara:** Con esto hare que todos caigan en un mundo de sueño eterno, jajajajaja.  
Madara empezó a cubrirse en una esfera negra, a la cual no se podía acceder fácilmente.  
 **Naruto:** (Demonios, p-primero Neji, Obito, los viejos kages; nada nos está saliendo bien, ¿que mas podemos hacer?-dijo el rubio entre sollozos-).  
 **Kurama:** (Tranquilo chico, aun hay algo que podemos hacer).  
 **Naruto:** (¿De qué hablas Kurama?).  
 **Kurama:** (hablo de hacer un jutsu para encerrar en ti al Juubi).  
 **Naruto:** (Explicate-dijo en tono serio el rubio-).  
 **Kurama:** (Es un jutsu parecido al de **_Shiki Fūin_** , con la diferencia de que al absorber el chakra de tu oponente, tú mueres al ínstate, desaparece tu cuerpo y el de tu contrincante. Es un jutsu que me enseño Rikudou Sennin hace bastante tiempo).  
Naruto empezó a pensar en los mejores momentos que ha tenido en su corta vida, así como los peores, recordó la primera vez que comió ramen, cuando se convirtió en gennin, logro conocer al ninja mas pervertido del mundo, recordaba el momento en que conoció a sus padres, hizo grandes amigos y a pesar de que uno hizo grandes maldades siempre lo vio como un hermano, entre otros recuerdos. En medio de todos esos recuerdos, por su mente pasaron unos ojos perlados, recordó el momento en que Hinata se le había confesado, por sus oídos se escuchaba 3 simples pero poderosas palabras para el rubio- _YO TE AMO NARUTO-KUN_ -.  
 **Naruto:** (Kurama dime como debo hacer ese jutsu)  
 **Kurama:** (Mmm ok, te lo diré, pero antes déjame decirte lo feliz que soy al saber que moriré con la persona que me saco del camino de odio).  
Naruto sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.  
 **Shikamaru:** _**(No se qué hacer, hemos perdido varias de nuestras mejores cartas, ¡mierda! no se me ocurre nada)**.  
_ La alianza shinobi veía como sus esperanzar se reducían a cero, pero se escucho una voz conocida por todos diciendo que sabía que tenía que hacer.  
 **Naruto:** _ **(Pero antes de hacerlo)**. _ Naruto se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba una chica peli azul, con unos ojos perlados que a Naruto, antes de darse cuenta lo habían cautivado y llenado de valor para hacer su sacrificio.  
Naruto tomo de la cara a Hinata y de repente... le da un beso, de forma suave, delicada y torpe pero con mucho cariño.  
Todos miraban a los dos besándose, pero los más impresionados eran sus amigos al ver las acciones del rubio.  
 **Sakura:** Pero ¿qué es lo que haces?, ¡MIENTRAS ESTAMOS AQUÍ PELEANDO CONTRA MADARA TU VIENES Y LE DAS UN BESO A HINATA!-gritaba la ojijade con toda su fuerza-.  
 **Naruto:** Chicos quiero que sepan que ustedes son los mejores amigos que pude haber tenido.  
 **Chouji:** ¿De qué hablas Naruto?  
 **Naruto:** Ya lo verán. A, y por cierto muchas gracias Hinata-chan.  
Naruto entro en modo Kurama, se fue al lugar en donde se encontraba Madara, y hay empezó a hacer varios sellos a una gran velocidad.

*

Mientras tanto Madara salía de esa esfera.

*

Hinata salía de su trance por lo ocurrido, ese beso la dejo en completo shock con la cara roja a más no poder.  
 **Madara:** Jajajajaja ¡CON ESTE PODER TENGO EL MISMO NIVEL DE RIKUDO SENNIN!  
Naruto terminaba las poses de manos correspondientes, puso su mano en el suelo y de ahí salieron varios sellos con letras nunca antes vistas en el mundo shinobi, de esas letras empezó a salir un vapor rojo oscuro.  
 **Madara:** Mmm ¿Qué es eso?  
 **Naruto:** Es tu fin Madara-exclamo el rubio dirigiendo su mano hacia su oponente-.  
 **Madara:** ¿Pero q-? antes de que pudiera terminar sintió como ese vapor rojo lo absorbía, llevándolo a él y a su poder dentro del rubio, después se ve al rubio siendo elevado al cielo para que después aparezca una gran esfera negra y desaparecer sin ningún cuerpo visible ni de Naruto, ni Madara.  
Todos fueron a ver lo que dejo ese extraño jutsu, dejando a todos sin palabra por lo ocurrido, su héroe, su amigo se había sacrificado.  
 **Hinata:** ¡NARUTO-KUUUN!

*  
Empezó a llover y se podía ver a toda la alianza shinobi llorar por el sacrificio de Naruto.

*

En otro lugar Naruto empezó... a abrir débilmente los ojos.

 **Naruto:** ¿Dónde estoy?...

Fin prologo


	2. OTRA VEZ CON SIETE AÑOS

**Aquí el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Nota:** Los jutsus estarán escritos en japonés. ****

 ** _(AAAAAAA)_** = PERSONAJE PENSANDO.  
 **  
**(AAAAAAA) = NARUTO EN SU MENTE. ****

 **CAPITULO 1: OTRA VEZ CON SIETE AÑOS  
**

 **Naruto:** ¿Dónde estoy?...  
Un gran castillo estaba posado enfrente de Naruto, una gran puerta de madera, en el centro de la puerta había un círculo rojo con anillos que iban del centro hasta el límite de dicha marca.  
 **Naruto:** ¿Qué demonios es esto?-dijo el rubio contemplando la gran arquitectura posada frente a él-oye Kura-iba a hablar el rubio con el Kyūbi no kitsune, pero no pudo porque el ya no estaba dentro de Naruto.  
 **Naruto: _(Demonios, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?)_.** _  
_Las puertas se empezaron a abrir, Naruto dudo en entrar, pero no tenía a donde más ir, empezó caminar sobre una alfombra roja, Naruto veía incrédulo las grandes estatuas que sostenían la estructura, realmente era un castillo gigantesco, Naruto se sentía un enano mientras caminaba hacia una fuente de agua.  
 **Naruto: _(Mmm, tengo sed)_.  
** Al llegar al lago se vieron alrededor de este, 6 sillas con diferentes símbolos grabados en ellas. Naruto iba a tomar algo de agua, ya cuando iba a tocarla con su mano, apareció enfrente de él un anciano flotando sobre unas esferas negras y un bastón que flotaba detrás de él.  
 **Naruto:** ¡AAAAAAHH!-Naruto salto hacia atrás para luego tropezar y golpearse la cabeza-.  
 **Hagoromo:** ¿Te encuentras bien?  
 **Naruto:** Mmmmm-dijo sollozando-¿q-quién eres tú?-decía asustado el rubio  
El anciano sonreía al ver el comportamiento de chico.  
 **Naruto:** Acaso ¿e-e-eres u-un fa-fan-fantasma?-decía Naruto quien empezó a retroceder mientras se llenaba de sudor y miedo-.  
 **Hagoromo:** Jejeje, ¿un fantasma?, Naruto, me esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.  
 **Naruto:** ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Y además no me has respondido ¿Quién eres-dijo el rubio ya más calmado-.

*

 **Hagoromo:** Yo soy Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki fui un monje que deseaba la paz en el mundo, soy hijo de Kaguya Ōtsutsuki y el primer humano en nacer con chakra, con mis conocimientos y mi poder, viaje por el mundo repartiendo mi chakra, predicando mi religión y enseñando a los demás a usar el Ninshū.  
También fui llamado… Rikudou Sennin.  
 **Naruto:** ¿Rikudou Sennin? He escuchado muchas historias de usted, incluso Kurama me comento de ti.-dijo estupefacto el rubio-ahora respóndame, ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? Y sobre todo ¿Qué hago aquí?  
 **Hagoromo:** Haces muchas preguntas chico.  
 **Naruto:** Vamos viejo, hágame el favor de responder-dijo alegre el rubio-.  
 **Hagoromo:** Mmm, se tu nombre porque te hemos estado observando; esperábamos encontrarnos contigo lo más pronto posible-dijo serio en aciano-.  
 **Naruto:** ¿A qué te refieres con ustedes?  
 **Hagoromo:** Ya lo veras.  
Enfrente de Naruto aparecieron 6 dioses sentados en sus respectivas sillas, ante tal aparición Naruto quedo sorprendido, esos seres desprendían un aura que solo una deidad puede hacer sentir.  
 **Naruto:** ¿Quiénes son ustedes?  
 **Susano'o:** Nosotros somos dioses, que controlan la vida y la muerte así como regimos la naturaleza de tu mundo. Mi nombre es Susano'o dios del mar, de las tormentas y las batallas.-1.83 metros de estatura, este dios bestia una armadura dorada, tenía 6 alas, 3 por cada lado y su casco lo tenía en mano, con una funda en su cintura en la cual había una espada plateada, esta espada tenia por todo su cuerpo marcas y líneas rojas con tono negro, su cabello era corto color azul, su brazos grandes dejaban ver un hombre atlético y poderoso, su aura emitía respeto y miedo-.  
 **Susano'o:** El es el di-el dios no pudo terminar porque alguien le dio por hablar-.  
 **Shinigami:** Deja que nosotros nos presentemos Susano'o-san-dijo alterada la diosa, haciendo temblar a Susano'o-. Yo soy Shinigami diosa de la muerte-con el cabello oscuro como la noche, su cabello llegaba hasta la cola, sus ojos rojos sin pupila. Era tan hermosa que dejaría un batallón completo a sus pies, con 1.67 metros dejaba ver unas piernas esbeltas, una cintura ancha y un busto copa C, vestía una bata negra en el que el cuello estaba en forma de V, la bata tenia marcas blancas y letras extrañas tejidas en la ella, dejaba ver parte de sus senos por la forma de vestido-.  
 **Naruto: _(Esa mujer da miedo, incluso más que mi mama)_** -pensó el rubio con un sonrojo en sus mejillas-.  
 **Amaterasu:** Yo soy Amaterasu la diosa del sol-Con una estatura de 1.65 metros llevaba puesto un kimono blanco con rosas tejidas en ella, en su mano tenía un bastón de oro y en la punta del bastón había una joya dorada, protegida por un cristal. Era una diosa hermosa con ojos amarillos, el cabello moreno con dorado, le llegaba hasta la cintura, piernas esbeltas y un busto copa B, con ella se sentía un aura cálida-.  
 **Tsukuyomi:** Yo soy Tsukuyomi dios de la luna-Con una altura de 1.82 metros, una bata negra con el cuello de forma de V, una estola azul alrededor de su cuello con una figura en el centro de este, una luna. Desprendía un aura de tranquilidad, el dios tenía ojos azul oscuro, cabello blanco que le llegaba hasta la nuca, dos cuernos en el cabeza, bien marcado y una vos seductora y sensual, era un estereotipo de hombre perfecto-.  
 **Izanami:** Yo soy Izanami diosa de la creación-un kimono transparente que le hacía notar demás sus atributos, su altura era de 1.70 metros, su kimono llegaba 13 centímetros antes a las rodillas, pechos copa D, piernas esbeltas, la diosa era morena, ojos miel, tenia tatuajes en su brazo izquierdo y esos tatuajes explicaban cómo había creado al mundo y al hombre. Realmente era una diosa muy sexy-. Naruto estaba con un hilo rojo de sangre en la nariz al ver lo hermosa que era esa mujer.  
 **Izanagi:** Yo soy Izanagi, que, junto a Izanami creamos el mundo que tú conoces- 1.80 metros de puro musculo, este dios tenía una bata romana blanca con un cinturón café, su bata llegaba 8 centímetros antes de sus rodillas, sandalia cafés y una espada dorada en su funda, dejaba ver sus grandes pectorales y fuertes piernas gracias a la ropa que llevaba; su cabello era de color café, largo y liso, le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda; tenía una barba café bien cuidada que le llegaba hasta la manzana, realmente era otro estereotipo de hombre perfecto-.  
 **Naruto: _(Ug, que piernas tan peludas-dattebayo)_**.

*

*

 **Shinigami:** ¡NARUTO-KUUUN!  
La diosa de la muerte de lanzo contra el rubio dándole un abrazo tan fuerte, mientras ella lo aplastaba con sus grandes senos; parecía que iba a morir.  
 **Shinigami:** Naruto-kun, pero mira cuanto has crecido, ya eres todo un hombre, no sabes cuánto me alegra volverte a ver-dijo la diosa mientras apretaba mas fuerte al rubio-.  
 **Izanagi:** Shinigami lo vas a matar.  
 **Shinigami:** ¡Ooh! Lo siento.  
 **Naruto:** ¿Acaso te conozco?  
 **Shinigami:** Si, nos conocimos cuando eras un bebe, cuando te puse a Kurama en tu interior-dijo seductoramente la diosa-claro en ese momento tenía otro aspecto-.  
 **Naruto:** Ooh, ya veo, oigan ya que ustedes saben de Kurama, me podrían decir ¿donde se encuentra?  
 **Kurama:** Aquí estoy mocoso-dijo el Kyūbi no kitsune quien entraba por la puerta-.  
 **Naruto:** Uff, Kurama que bueno verte completo-dattebayo.  
 **Kurama:** Igualmente chico-dijo Kurama con una sonrisa-. **  
Hagoromo:** Naruto, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que está pasando?  
 **Naruto:** Realmente no lo sé, mmm me acuerdo que estaba luchando con Madara, hice ese extraño jutsu para derrotarlo… y después aparecí aquí- ** _(seguramente estoy muerto)_** -dijo Naruto con la cara mirando el piso-.  
 **Izanagi:** No estás muerto Naruto, estas aquí para tener una nueva oportunidad.  
 **Hagoromo:** Estas aquí porque tú eres mi sucesor, tu eres el que debía heredar mis poderes e incluso superarlos.  
 **Naruto:** ¿Por qué hablas en pasado?  
 **Hagoromo:** Es que… desde pequeño debiste tener mis poderes, pero debido a un pequeño percance, no te los pudimos dar.  
 **Naruto:** Ya veo.

*

*

*  
 **Naruto:** ¡QUUUEEEEE!, ¿YO HEREDAR TUS PODERES? ¿P-pero porque?  
 **Shinigami:** La profecía dice que un chico que nacerá con un corazón puro y una actitud noble, sin ningún tipo de odio en el, llegara a salvar el mundo, gracias a su poder de dios.  
 **Tsukuyomi:** Tu eres ese chico Naruto, tu eres el salvador del mundo.  
 **Susano'o:** Por esa razón te daremos otra oportunidad, regresaras en el tiempo, para cuando tú tenías 7 años.  
 **Izanami:** Además de heredar los poderes de Hagoromo, nosotros te daremos unos obsequios.  
 **Izanagi:** Yo te daré el Sharingan más poderoso que haya existido, además cuando despiertes del Mangekyō Sharingan no quedaras ciego y este se podrá mostrar con todo su poder.  
 **Susano'o:** Yo te daré esta espada _(es la misma que describí anteriormente)_ con ella serás capaz de cortar cualquier cosa o volver polvo cualquier cosa y también te daré el Susano'o más poderoso.  
 **Tsukuyomi:** Yo te daré el poder para mejorar tus genjutsu, así como el poder para que no caigas en ninguno, sin importar que tan fuerte sea.  
 **Amaterasu:** Yo te daré parte de mi poder. Te voy a explicar el poder que te daré, ese poder servirá para aumentar todas tus técnicas elementales, así como el tamaño de tu chakra, serás mucho más poderoso… Aaah y también te daré el Mokuton.  
 **Shinigami:** Naruto-kun yo te daré el poder para que revivas a quien sea.  
 **Naruto:** ¿Enserio?  
 **Shinigami:** Sii, claro tu podrás revivir a las personas con tu Rinnegas pero solo si tienes su cuerpo, y si no lo tienes yo seré quien los reviva.  
 **Naruto:** Mmmm, eso significa que podre… ¡REVIVIR A MIS PADRES! –Dijo el rubio más feliz que nunca al saber que los volvería a ver-.  
 **Shinigami:** Si naruto-kun los volverás a ver, pero eso será a su tiempo. **  
Naruto:** Estaré esperando-Shinigami saco una sonrisa al ver la actitud de Naruto.  
 **Izanami:** Yo te daré el poder del kamui.  
 **Naruto:** Mmm la técnica de Kakashi-sensei.  
 **Izanami:** Así es Naruto-kun-sacando una sonrisa, la diosa asintió-.  
 **Susano'o:** Ahora, acércate y te daremos los obsequios.  
El dios Susano'o puso su mano en el corazón de Naruto, sintió una gran presión, pero un repentino aumento de poder, después apareció una espada tatuada en el brazo derecho de Naruto, ese tatuaje le daba un toque de chico malo.  
 **Susano'o:** El nombre de la espada la encontraras en el mango, esta forjada por Masamune, uno de los mejores forjadores de espadas del mundo, sino el mejor. Esta era su espada, se cree que con esta arma mato a más de 1000 soldados, claro, luego el murió, yo la recogí, y pase parte de mi poder a la espada. Naruto ahora esta arma te pertenece. -Naruto miro sorprendido la historia de la espada, se sentía bendecido por tener una espada con ese pasado. Pero después paso una cara de asombro a una de…confundido, ¿Cómo iba a sacar la espada si estaba tatuada en su brazo derecho?-. **  
Naruto:** ¿Cómo la saco de aquí?  
 **Susano'o:** Solo aplica chakra a tu brazo.  
Naruto lo hizo, saco la espada… ligera, pero poderosa, Naruto sentía que se volvía uno con la espada; el único problema era que necesito una gran cantidad de chakra para sacarla de su brazo, se sintió un poco _"reducido"_ tras sacar la espada de su brazo, pero eso no lo detuvo, Naruto miro el mango, miro el nombre de la espada, esta era…  
 **Naruto:** ¿Honjo Masamune?  
 **Susano'o:** Con esa espada puedes cortar lo que sea, claro es aun más poderosa si usas chakra para crear un ataque. Lo último que de digo Naruto es que cuando vuelvas a tener 7 años no la podrás blandir, hasta que controles más tu chakra.  
Luego Tsukuyomi poniendo su mano en su cabeza le un aumento significativamente su inteligencia para así mejorar su genjutsu.  
 **Naruto:** Me siento más… inteligente.  
 **Tsukuyomi:** Aumente tu coeficiente intelectual, lo suficiente para que tengas genjustsu casi tan poderosos como el de Shisui Uchiha. Claro sigues siendo algo revoltoso, descuidado e hiperactivo, relativamente sigues siendo el mismo, solo que esta vez te das cuenta de lo que sucede a tu alrededor.  
 **Naruto:** Gracias, supongo-dijo Naruto con la mano sobándose la cabeza-.  
 **Izanagi:** Ven aquí Naruto.  
Izanagi con la punta de los dedos pulgares toco los ojos de Naruto, pasándole el legendario Dōjutsu. Naruto cayó de rodillas al sentir un terrible dolor en los ojos, eso fue tan terrible como un golpe en las pelotas.  
 **Izanagi:** Tu Sharingan será el más fuerte que haya existido, al igual que las técnicas del Mangekyō Sharingan, serás muy poderoso Naruto.  
 **Amaterasu:** Es mi turno Naruto-chan, ven acércate. -Amaterasu tomo de la cara a Naruto, tomo desprevenido al rubio, le dio un beso, era un beso suave y gentil.  
Al terminar el beso, Naruto sintió como su chakra aumentaba drásticamente, sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa.  
 **Amaterasu:** Ahora intenta utilizar el Mokuton.  
 **Naruto: ¡** Lo hare-dattebayo! **_Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan_**  
Todos tenían una gota en la nuca al ver lo que salía de ahí, era…era…  
 **Susano'o:** Jajajaja ¡RIDICULO! Jajajaja.  
 **Izanami:** No te burles de Naruto-kun, apenas está aprendiendo.  
 **Susano'o:** Lo siento, lo siento, es que realmente no me esperaba que fuera tan malo con ese elemento.  
Naruto lloraba por lo que saco de su jutsu, un trébol, un miserable trébol, al menos era un trébol de cuatro hojas.  
 **Amaterasu:** Tranquilo Naruto, conociéndote no pararas hasta hacer crecer un gran bosque. -Naruto sonrió-.  
 **Naruto: ¡** SUSANO'OOO-SAN, TE PROMETO QUE ME HARÉ EL MEJOR EN EL CONTROL DEL MUKUTON-DATTEBAYO!  
 **Susano'o:** Eso veremos-dijo retando el dios-.  
 **Naruto:** Ya verás, seré mejor que el viejo Shodai Hokage.  
 **Izanami:** Ya ya; tranquilo Naruto-kun.  
 **Shinigami:** NARUTO-KUN ¡ES MI TURNOO!; esto te va a gustar. -Con fuerza cogió la cara de Naruto dándole un beso posesivo y fuerte, después de un rato el rubio correspondió el beso-.  
 **Naruto: _(Con esto cogeré experiencia para cuando llegue el momento de besar a Hinata-chan)_**.Cuando termino el beso la diosa dijo:  
 **Shinigami:** Ya tienes mi regalo Naruto-kun, cada vez que necesites revivir a alguien, solo… llámame-la diosa le guiña a Naruto, que quedo rojo por la acción que tomo la diosa-.  
 **Izanami:** Es mi turno Naruto-kun.  
La diosa tomo la cara de Naruto y le empezó a dar un beso sensual y caliente, una guerra entre lengua y lengua. Al terminar dicha acción erótica se podía ver a un rubio totalmente rojo, a las diosas satisfechas y unos dioses que miraban con envidia al rubio.  
 **Hagoromo:** Es mi turno Naruto.  
 **Naruto:** Viejo solo espero que no me vayas a dar un beso.  
 **Hagoromo:** Jeje, tranquilo Naruto. Mi regalo será el Rinnegan, claro este tendrá un aspecto diferente al mío.  
 **Naruto:** ¿Cuál es viejo?  
 **Hagoromo:** Que a ti no solo aparecerán estos anillos que lo identifican, sino que también tendrá tres tomoes en cada ojo, y lo mejor de todo es que lo podrás desactivar cuando tú quieras, este se llama Rinne Sharingan. Y por ultimo Naruto, te daré este bastón que esta flotando detrás de mí-ese bastón era más que un simple bastón, tenía una forma peculiar, el uno de los extremos de este había una forma de media luna, solo que no terminaba en punta sino en forma cuadrada, en el otro extremo un circulo y en él, seis anillos que flotaban alrededor de esa figura.  
 **Naruto:** Pero ¿qué es ese bastón?  
 **Hagoromo:** Este bastón es un arma, este puede tomar forma de lo que quieras, te sirve para defenderte y atacar. Claro esta arma solo la obtendrás cuando puedas utilizar el 60% del poder de tu Rinne Sharingan.  
 **Naruto:** Gracias viejo-dattebayo… Pero tengo unas preguntas.  
 **Hagoromo:** ¿Qué pasa Naruto?  
 **Naruto:** ¿Quién me va a enseñar a manejar la espada?  
 **Susano'o:** Mmm, ese será Miyamoto Musashi, el mejor espadachín de la historia, el te entrenara desde tu mente; su alma estará en ti.  
 **Naruto:** Ya veo. Lo otro es… ¿Qué pasara con Kurama?  
 **Kurama:** Tranquilo chico yo estaré contigo.  
Hablaba Kurama que se estaba en silencio desde que llego.  
 **Hagoromo:** No solo estarás con el Naruto.  
 **Naruto y Kurama:** ¡Eeeh!  
 **Hagoromo:** Todos los Bijū estarán dentro de ti de manera individual.  
 **Kurama:** ¿Eso es posible viejo?  
 **Hagoromo:** Si, Mientras Naruto no libere el poder de los Bijū a una distancia corta de ellos no habrá problema, los Bijū de ese tiempo no se darán cuenta hasta que llegue el momento de decirles, además, cuando llegue ese momento los Bijūde ese tiempo se unirán con lo tuyos.  
 **Kurama:** De ser así, ¿cuántas naturalezas de chakra podrá manejar el chico?  
 **Hagoromo:** Un total de 12 elementos, los cinco naturales, el Yōton _(elemento lava),_ el Jiton _(_ _elemento magnético)_ , el Futton _(_ _elemento vapor)_ , el Inton _(elemento ying)_ , el Yōton _(elemento yang)_ , el Onmyōton o In'Yōton _(_ _elemento yin-yang)_ y el Mokuton.  
Naruto y Kurama estaban con la boca al piso al escuchar el poder que iba a tener en su interior.  
 **Hagoromo:** Naruto, al haber absorbido también a Madara, tu tendrás un poco de su personalidad al luchar, te gustaran un poco más las batallas y los retos.  
 **Naruto: (Mmm)** bueno no importa, mientras solo tenga esa cara sádica en batalla, no habrá problema.  
 **Izanami:** ¿Listo Naruto-kun?, para volver al pasado y dar un mejor futuro.  
 **Naruto:** ¡Claro-dattebayo!, prometo corregir el pasado y prometo también proteger a las personas más importantes para mí, así como a los inocentes-dattebayo  
 **Shinigami:** ¡ADIOSSS NARUTO-KUNN!-la diosa le da un abrazo tan fuerte sobre sus senos, Naruto estaba disfrutando muy en el fondo las caricias de Shinigami-.  
 **Susano'o:** Ya, ya Shinigami, por segunda vez, lo vas a matar.  
 **Shinigami:** Lo con un semblante triste la diosa-. **  
Hagoromo:** Bueno Naruto, es el momento.  
 **Todos los dioses:** ¡CONTAMOS CONTIGO!  
Los dioses dirigieron sus manos hacia arriba, apareció una luz blanca dejando ciego a Naruto, para después despertar mirando el techo de una casa pequeña con un letrero a un lado que decía _NO RAMEN NO LIFE!.  
_ **Naruto:** ¡Ouch! Que dolor de cabeza.-Mientras Naruto se sobaba la cabeza noto que estaba en un cuarto. Se veía a sí mismo y notaba que tenía otra vez siete años de edad, se sentía algo débil por el viaje en el tiempo.  
 **Naruto:** (Mmm, he vuelto)  
 **Kurama:** (Claro chico hemos vuelto al pasado)  
Naruto estaba en el centro de su espacio mental, habían 9 rejas distintas y en estas habitaban los Bijū.  
 **Son Gokū:** (Jajajaja, pero mira como te vez, te vez todo un debilucho).  
 **Naruto:** (¡YA VERAS CUANDO TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA, NADIA ME LLAMA DEBILUCHO!).  
 **Gyūki:** (Tranquilo Naruto, que pronto serás mas fuerte).  
Naruto se quejaba de no poder darle una paliza a Son Gokū, realmente estaba enojado.  
 **Isobu:** (Bueno Naruto, será mejor que vayas a descansar, mañana deberás idear un plan de entrenamiento, porque mañana iniciamos).  
 **Chōmei:** (Isobu tiene razón Naruto, será mejor que descanses).  
 **Naruto:** (Esta bien).-dijo rendido el rubio-.  
Naruto salió de su plática con los Bijū, para poder descansar, porque mañana le esperaría un día largo.

*

*

*

*

 ** _Flashback_**

La alianza shinobi veía como el hombre que unió a las naciones ninja había desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, los que más sufrían su muerte eras sus amigos, aquellas personas que de no ser por el algunos de ellos no habrían cambiado, le debían mucho al rubio y no pudieron pagárselo.  
 **Sakura:** Naruto, no, porque tuviste que morir-dijo la peli rosa entre lágrimas, para ella fue como perder a un hermano-.  
Todos sus amigos lloraban como si el mundo se haya caído encima; Shino que era una persona poco expresiva, lloraba desconsolado por la muerte del ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente. Hinata lloraba como si él fuera lo único que le quedase en su vida, cogida de las rodillas, sintió el dolor de perder a su primo y hermano Neji y a su amor de la vida Naruto.  
 **Hinata: _(¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?)_** ¡¿Por quéee Naruto-kuun?!  
Los ninjas más veterano como los mismos kages y los jōnin no lloraban por el código de no mostrar sentimientos, pero en su interior se desplomaban por perder a alguien que unió a todos. Entre toda esa tristeza había un peli negro con un semblante serio, apretaba sus puños con fuerza por no haber hecho nada en salvar a ese rubio hiperactivo que siempre creyó en él como un hermano y que intento hacerle ver el buen camino, pero a cambio, solo le dio odio, se sentía la mayor basura del mundo.  
 **Sasuke: _(Naruto…)  
_** Una luz brillante apareció encima de todos los ninjas, se taparon los ojos, mientras la luz invadía todo el lugar.  
 **Tsunade:** ¿Pero q-?  
Antes de que pudiera terminar todos cayeron dormidos para volver en el tiempo, sin recordar lo que pasaron en estos años de su vida…

 ** _Continuara…_**


	3. ENTRENAMIENTO Y DOLOR

**Aquí el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Nota:** Los jutsus estarán escritos en japonés. ****

**_(AAAAAAA)_** = PERSONAJE PENSANDO.  
 **  
**(AAAAAAA) = NARUTO EN SU MENTE. **  
**

 **CAPITULO 2: ENTRENAMIENTO Y DOLOR**

Abriendo pesadamente los ojos miro el techo para luego levantarse con pereza, hasta que recordó lo ocurrido, este era un nuevo inicio en su vida, corregir los errores, hacerse más fuerte y proteger a aquellos que murieron porque creían en sus palabras.  
 **Naruto:** Hoy empezare con mi entrenamiento-dattebayo-grrrrr, sonó el estomago de rubio, que tenía ganas de un gran ramen-pero primero-grrrrr-a comer. Se dio un duchazo con agua fría para despertarse por completo, se vistió con una camisa blanca, el cual tenía un remolino rojo en el centro, con unas sandalias azules y pantalones naranja. El rubio se dirigió a Ichiraku Ramen para comer su desayuno, iba corriendo, estaba emocionado en probar ese gran manjar.  
 **Naruto:** Hey viejo Teuchi, un ramen de cerdo por favor.  
 **Teuchi:** Ooh Naruto, que bueno verte esta mañana.  
 **Naruto:** Igualmente viejo-dattebayo.  
 **Ayame** : Naruto, que bueno verte por aquí, y dinos, ¿que deseas para hoy?  
 **Naruto:** Como ya dije una ramen de cerdo… No, mejor diez ramenes de cerdo por favor.-dijo Naruto con estrellas en los ojos.  
 **Teuchi:** Mmm, veo que tienes hambre, ok estarán listos enseguida.  
 **Naruto:** Gracias viejo.

*

*

Mientras el oji azul desayunaba sus 10 tazas de ramen, pensaba en su entrenamiento, en las cosas que quería corregir; en la posibilidad de una mejor vida para todos.  
 **Naruto:** Gracias viejo nos vemos mas tarde.  
 **Teuchi:** Adiós Naruto.  
Naruto se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento número 44, donde prepararía un plan para hacerse más fuerte que nunca. Mientras iba de camino a entrenar, noto como todos los aldeanos y algunos ninjas lo miraban con desprecio; hace rato que Naruto no veía esos gestos de odio hacia él.  
 **Naruto: _(Hace rato que no veo esas caras… bueno, un mejor futuro nos espera)_**.- Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento Naruto se sentó sobre el tronco de un árbol para meditar y planear su entrenamiento-.  
 **Naruto:** (Oigan ¿cómo iniciaremos el entrenamiento?)-pregunto el rubio emocionado-.  
 **Kurama:** (Mmm, primero empezaremos por lo básico, puro ejercicio físico así como un nuevo estilo de taijutsu)  
 **Matatabi** **:** (Así es, solo entrenamiento físico, tu nuevo estilo de taijutsu se llama **_Chīsana ten_** , es un estilo que practicaban los clanes antiguos, antes de que se formaran aldeas e incluso antes de ser cocido los clanes Senju y Uchiha).  
 **Kokuō** **:** (Es un estilo de pelea parecido a la de Kata de los Sapos, con la diferencia de que el **_Chīsana ten_** es más agresivo, preciso y te produce menos cansancio).  
 **Naruto:** (Mmm, eso significa que me será un poco más fácil acostumbrarme, bueno… díganme que debo hacer)  
 **Isobu** **:** (Levántate a las 6:00am a dar tres vueltas a la aldea, seguido de 100 abdominales, 100 cuclillas y 100 de pecho, eso lo harás todos los días durante 1 año; y por las tardes practicaremos lo básico del **_Chīsana ten_** utilizando clones. También tendrás que comer mejor, deja el ramen para solo los fines de semana, mientras que los otros días comerás solo proteína, así como fruta y verdura).  
 **Naruto:** (¡QUEEE!, tanto ejercicio). Pero lo más duro para Naruto era la idea de no poder comer tanto ramen como él quería.  
 **Shukaku** **:** (Si realmente te quieres hacer fuerte, haz lo que te digamos, sin objeción).  
 **Naruto:** (Esta bien, lo hare. - ** _Maldito mapache-_** ).  
 **Shukaku** **:** (¡¿QUE DIJISTEE!?).  
 **Naruto:** (Nada, nada, voy a empezar ya… Mmm, pero antes)-Naruto pensó en lugares perfectos para los Bijū, dentro de cada una de sus celdas le dio su lugar perfecto, por ejemplo: al Shukaku le dio arena y mas arena, a Son Gokū un lugar con lava, y así con los demás-.  
 **Naruto:** Bueno aquí vamos-dattebayo.  
Entre todo ese entrenamiento, Naruto descubrió que podía usar el Rinnegan, solo debía poner chakra en los ojos, lo único que le faltaba era el Sharingan, que al despertarlo obtendría el Rinne Sharingan. Naruto no lo controlaba del todo bien, había intentado usarlo en algunos entrenamientos, conocía sus habilidades, pero se le dificultaba usarlas, algo que también descubrió era que, así como el Byakugan, podía ver la red de chakra así como las naturalezas que manipula el oponente, lo que no podía hacer era ver 360grados.

*

*

*

*

*  
Pasó una semana en la que Naruto no paraba de ejercitarse, día a día haciendo el arduo ejercicio que le impusieron los Bijū.  
Era día martes, mientras Naruto hacia su rutina, empezó a notar que alguien lo observaba, al principio no le tomo importancia, pero después se dio una idea de quién era la persona que lo miraba.  
 **Naruto: _(Hinata-chan… Apenas termine el entrenamiento de hoy, le hablare).  
_** Mientras iba terminando la última vuelta, cuando noto como algunas personas lo estaban viendo; ellos empezaron a seguirle, para lanzarle piedras; al notar esto, Naruto se fue de velocidad encima de esos aldeanos, dejándolos sorprendidos y con la boca abierta.  
 **Naruto: _(Mierda, con ellos hay no podre hablarle a Hinata-chan)  
_** Era la tercera semana de entrenamiento físico, Naruto, estaba dolido muscularmente a más no poder, se sorprendía de tener una gran resistencia física.  
Mientras hacia las flexiones de pecho noto que alguien lo observaba…  
 **Naruto: _(Hinata-chan)_**. Sal de ahí, ya sé que estas detrás de la roca.  
 **Hinata:** ¡Eeeh!- Hinata estaba tan roja como un tomate se puso de cuclillas para que no la viera; pero…  
 **Naruto:** ¡HOLAAA HINATA-CHAN!  
 **Hinata:** N-Na-Na-Naruto-kun-Hinata se había desmallado de la sorpresa al ver como Naruto aparecía cara a cara con ella.  
 **Naruto:** ¿Hinata-chan? **_(debo gustarle mucho para que se desmalle por eso… que tonto fui al no percatarme de que ella estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo)._** Naruto llevaba a Hinata sobre sus hombros a su casa pensando en su entrenamiento y en como platicar con Hinata sin que se desmayara. En el camino encontró a un Hyuga, Naruto se dirigió hacia él y le dijo:  
 **Naruto:** Hey, ¿tú podrías llevar a Hinata-chan a su hogar?  
 **¿?: _(¡El chico Kyūbi!)…_** ¡QUE LE HICISTE A HINATA-SAMA?!-el joven Hyuga se paso a su pose de pelea llamado **_Jūken_** , buscando quitarle a Hinata de las manos de Naruto.  
 **Naruto:** ¡Hey! ¡Tranquilo, yo no le hecho nada, solo se desmayo!, y a todo esto ¿quién eres tú para preocuparte tanto por ella?  
 **¿?: ¡** Yo soy Ko Hyuga el cuidador de Hinata-sama! Además no me creo una sola palabra de lo que dijiste, seguramente la lastimaste.  
 **Naruto:** Créeme, eso es lo que menos quiero hacer.  
 **Ko Hyuga** **:** ¡No le creeré a alguien como tú!-El Hyuga se abalanzo contra Naruto buscando lastimarlo, claro sin dañar a Hinata. En todos los ataques Naruto los esquivaba dejando sorprendiendo a Ko.  
 **Ko Hyuga** **: _(Tiene buenos reflejos)_** \- Una vez más se abalanzo contra el rubio que, con dificultad esquivaba los ataques del Hyuga. Naruto estaba sorprendido; siempre supo que de pequeño todos lo odiaba, pero no creyeron que llegarían a estos límites.  
 **Naruto: _(Demonios, no me dejara hasta que deje a Hinata)_** -En ese descuido Ko golpeo a Naruto en el estomago dejándolo en el piso, tocándose el estomago por el dolor infernal que este producía.  
 **Ko Hyuga** **:** ¡Y NO SE VUELVA A ACERCAR A HINATA-SAMA!  
 **Naruto:** Jajaja, aaa-se quejaba el rubio de dolor-, me golpea porque traje a Hinata-chan que se había desmayado, aaaa, me lastima por… querer traerla sana y salva a casa… enserio… ¿me odian tanto?-Ko escuchaba a Naruto, tenía un semblante serio, pero por dentro estaba sorprendido, ¿acaso el chico ya sabía de la bestia que tenía en su interior?; ¿ya sabía del Kyūbi?, pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, al ver como sus ojos azules como el cielo, pasaron a unos ojos rojos con un tomoes cada uno-.  
 **Hinata:** Naruto-kun-dijo en un susurro, al parecer estaba soñando con se dio cuenta de esto y decidió irse para que Hinata descansara.  
 **Ko Hyuga** **:** S-solo no te acerque a ella.-De salto en salto se fue al condominio hyuga, pensando en el chico revoltoso, que llevaba consigo al Kyūbi-.  
 **Ko Hyuga** **: _(Esos ojos, mmm, seguramente fueron inventos míos)_**  
Naruto se levantaba débilmente, para ir caminando a paso lento a su casa, por hoy dejaría el entrenamiento, necesitaba un respiro; necesitaba dormir.  
 **Kurama:** (¿Estás bien chico?).  
 **Naruto:** (Si, solo necesito descansar).-Kurama moría de rabia al ver como trataban a Naruto de una forma tan repugnante, en el pasado a él no le importo, pero ahora que era su amigo odiaba a todos los que lo trataban mal.  
 **Naruto:** (Tranquilo Kurama, no debemos dejar que eso se interponga en el gran futuro que nos espera-dattebayo).-Kurama se quejo al ver lo blando que podía ser Naruto, pero tenía razón, lo anterior no debía interponerse en su nueva meta, raer la verdadera paz al mundo-.  
 **Kurama:** (Esta bien mocoso).-Dijo de mala gana el zorro, Naruto saco una pequeña risa al ver el comportamiento de su amigo-.

*

*

*  
Habían pasado ya un año de entrenamiento físico, así como el entrenamiento básico del **_Chīsana ten_** , era el momento de pasar a otro nivel.  
 **Gyūki:** (Ya terminaste el entrenamiento físico, así como lo básico del **_Chīsana ten_** , desde ahora nos enfocaremos en tu control de chakra y en hacer los jutsus que ya conocías antes de regresar al pasado y también aprenderemos genjutsu).  
 **Saiken** **:** (Pero eso será por las mañanas, por las tardes aprenderás nuevos jutsus con tus nuevos elementos; y también daremos paso al nivel avanzado de **_Chīsana ten_** )  
 **Kurama:** (Todo esto te llevara cuatro años de entrenamiento, usaras 601 clones para los ejercicios, ese _"un"_ es para que vaya a la academia, y así no levantaras sospechas).  
 **Naruto:** (Listo Kurama, oigan ¿Cuándo podre conocer a mi sensei de kenjutsu?).  
 **Son Gokū** **:** (Sera cuando tengas el suficiente nivel de chakra para no cansarte al usar la espada).  
 **Naruto:** (¿Pero cuanto tengo que esperar, estoy muy mocionado por empezar a entrenar kenjutsu).  
 **Gyūki** **:** (Todo será a su tiempo Naruto, no te impacientes).Naruto estaba molesto, día a día esperando conocer a ese legendario espadachín que lo entrenaría para ser el mejor con su espada. Naruto pensaba ese hombre que lo entrenaría, ¿Cómo será ese señor? ¿Será alto, bajo, gordo, flaco? no lo sabía, la curiosidad se lo comía entero. Pero sus pensamientos fueron desplazados al escuchar a Chōmei.  
 **Chōmei:** (Oye Naruto, ¿Cuándo pensaras en ir a Uzushiogakure?).  
 **Naruto:** (Realmente aun no lo sé, pero… ten por seguro que ire-dettebayo). **  
** **Son Gokū** **:** (Dejemos eso para después, mejor ve a descansar).  
 **Matatabi** **:** (Bueno Naruto, mañana comenzaremos temprano). **  
** **Naruto:** (Si). ** _  
_***

*

*

*  
Naruto se levantaba todos los días a las 6:00am, para hacer el entrenamiento físico, decidió seguirlo no solo para hacerse aun más fuerte, sino que cogió esa costumbre de hacer ejercicio, era de todos los días, a excepción de los sábados y domingo, donde decidía descansar el cuerpo.  
Era un día caluroso, Naruto, como siempre, se levantaba a hacer su ejercicio, se demoraba hora y media en hacerlo, realmente el rubio tenía un estado físico impresionante, eso no cualquiera podía hacerlo. El rubio estaba en el campo de entrenamiento número 44 donde empezó a trabajar.  
 **Naruto: _¡Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!  
_** 601 clones aparecieron alrededor de Naruto; El rubio empezó a organizarlos.  
 **Naruto:** Nos divisemos en tres grupos; 200 clones entrenaran los jutsus que ya conocemos, yo estare con ustedes, pelearemos entre nosotros… los otros 200 entrenaran el control de chakra, 190 entrenaran lo básico del **_Chīsana ten_** y los otros 5 leerán estos libros de historia ninja, geografía y biología…Aah… por cierto todos deberán usar el Rinne Sharingan junto con el modo sennin. El clon que sobra que vaya a la academia halla podrá hablar con Hinata-chan.  
 **Clones:** ¡Si jefe!  
Todos los clones dirigieron su chakra a sus ojos mostrando el Rinne Sharingan, la diferencia era que solo tenía dos tomoes.

 **EN LA ACADEMIA**

El clon llegaba a la academia, miro la hora notando que eran las 7.15am, se sentó en el columpio, se balanceaba pensando y esperando, en eso vio a un niño jugando pelota con su padre, mientras ellos jugaban notaron que alguien lo observaba, ese era Naruto, las dos personas se alejaron al verlo, haciendo recordar a Naruto el dolor de no tener familia…  
El clon se veía triste hasta que vio una cabellera muy conocida por él, pero todo cambio al ver que unos chicos la estaban molestando.  
 **Niño 1:** Así que ese es el Byakugan, realmente da miedo.  
 **Niño 2:** Si tienes razón parece un monstruo.  
 **Niño 3:** Jajajaja, monstruo, monstruo jajajaja.  
 **Niños:** Jajajajaja.  
Hinata lloraba desconsolada por el tratar de esos niños, ella no era una persona orgullosa, incluso no se aceptaba como era, pero le dolía que unos niños cualquiera la humillasen y ella sin poder hacer nada.  
 **Clon:** ¡Hey! ¡DEJENLA!  
Hinata no levantaba la cabeza, no quería que la vieran llorando de esa forma.  
 **Niño 2:** ¿Quién eres tú?  
 **Clon:** Soy Naruto Uzumaki, el próximo hokage y salvador del mundo.  
 **Niño 1:** ¿Hokage? ¿Salvador de mundo? Jajajaja eso si es patético.  
 **Niño 2:** Jajajaja tienes razón.  
 **Niño 3:** ¡Toma esto!  
El chico le lanzo un puño al clon esperando que cayera derribado, pero no se espero que el clon lo detuviera con una mano para luego mostrarle el Rinne Sharingan.  
 **Niño 3:** Pero ¿Qué son esos ojos?  
 **Niño 2:** ¡E-ES UN MONSTRUO!  
 **Niño 3:** ¡Corran, el nos va a matar!  
 **Clon:** Y no la vuelvan a molestar… ¿Estás bien ?  
 **Hinata:** Na-Na-Naruto-kun…  
 **Clon:** Bueno, veo que estas bien, creo que con el susto que les di no te volverán a molestar.  
 **Hinata:** G-Gracias N-Naruto-kun.  
 **Clon:** No hay de qué Hinata-chan, oye ¿vamos a clases?  
 **Hinata: _(Quiere que lo acompañe a clases, esto debe ser un sueño).  
_ Clon: **Entonces Hinata, ¿me acompañas?  
 **Hinata:** S-si  
 **Clon:** Oye, ven te quito esas lágrimas.  
Naruto tomo la cara de Hinata y con los pulgares quito esas lagrimas de la suave piel de la oji perla.  
 **Clon:** ¿Mejor?  
 **Hinata:** S-si, Gracias N-Naruto-kun.  
Hinata estaba muy roja, el chico de sus sueños la había salvado de esos niños además de toco la cara para limpiarle las lágrimas, esto parecía un sueño para la oji perla.

*

*

*

* **  
**Naruto decidió que debía conseguir invocaciones, hizo los respectivos sellos de manos; y al terminarlos desapareció en una nube de humo para aparecer en unas grandes montañas llenas de vida y al fondo se veía un gran volcán. Muchas aves volaba alrededor de Naruto, pero no eran aves normales, eran aves hermosas, gigantes, de todo tipo de colores, una de ellas apareció volando enfrente de Naruto se paro enfrente de él para luego hacer una reverencia.  
 **¿?:** Hola Naruto-chan, te hemos estado esperando, yo soy Shiro hi el gran maestro de los fénix.  
 **Naruto:** ¿Fenix? Mmm, no me esperaba…aparecer en este lugar.  
 **Shiro hi:** Tenías que aparecer, estabas destinado a tener un contrato con nosotros. **  
Naruto:** ¿Por qué?  
 **Shiro hi:** Porque eres el heredero de Rikudou Sennin, tienes un corazón puro, noble, valiente, sin una gota de odio. Solo Hagoromo ha tenido nuestro contrato; por tener esos valores; hasta ahora, ¿Qué dices Naruto-chan? ¿Firmarías nuestro contrato?  
 **Naruto:** ¡Sin duda alguna-dattebayo!  
Naruto hizo su firma en sangre en el pergamino de los fénix, tenía un nuevo contrato y era posiblemente el más poderoso. ** _  
_***

*

*

*  
Naruto tenía 9 años, entrenaba día a día sin descanso. Mientras el rubio entrenaba, de repente los Bijū lo llamaron, no sabía porque era tan insistentes, para eso debía ser algo muy importante.  
 **Naruto:** (¿Por qué tanta insistencia en llamarme?).  
 **Kurama** **:** (Te tenemos una sorpresa Naruto, hoy conocerás a tu maestro de kenjutsu).  
 **Naruto:** (¿Enserio?; Que bien-dattebayo. Y dime ¿Dónde está, estoy emocionado por conocerlo?).  
 **¿?:** (Aquí estoy Naruto-chan).  
Naruto volteaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, no encontraba a ningún hombre o mujer a su alrededor, hasta que sintió un tiron en su ropa que le indicaba que venía de abajo.  
 **Naruto:** (Eeeh, eres muy pequeño, ¿tú serás mi sensei?).  
 **¿?:** (Si, yo seré tu sensei Naruto-chan; y por cierto… no me digas que soy pequeño, porque si no te hare sufrir).-Una risa tranquila pero aterradora se veía en ese hombre; Era un anciano de al menos 70 años, tés negra, barba larga hasta las rodillas, ojos verdes, un sombrero de paja y un bastón que le llegaba hasta un cuello de altura; el anciano media 1.38metros, era alguien realmente pequeño.  
 **Naruto:** (¡Eeeeh! S-si sensei).  
 **¿?:** (Me alegra escuchar eso, por cierto, mi nombre es Miyamoto Musashi, el que es conocido como Kuroi ken no kami _(dios de las espadas negras)_ el mejor espadachín de todos los tiempos.  
 **Naruto:** (¡Uaaa! Eso es impresionante sensei, pero dígame ¿cuando iniciamos?  
 **Miyamoto:** (Mañana por la noche en el campo de entrenamiento numero 32, y no llegues tarde, no me gusta que me hagan esperar).  
 **Naruto:** (Si sensei).

*

*

*

Han pasado 4 años desde que conoció a su sensei de kenjutsu, realmente fue un entrenamiento infernal por el que paso el rubio; pero valió totalmente la pena, logo unir su chakra con la espada para crear un arma definitiva; podía cortar lo que sea, sin excepción alguna. Naruto no se consideraba alguien prepotente… pero el sabia, e incluso los Bijū y su maestro le decían que posiblemente era el mejor en el mundo cuando se tratase del kenjutsu, sabía que si seguía entrenando día a día, en algún momento sería el mejor en kenjutsu de la historia.  
Muchas cosas han pasado en estos cuatro años; y una de esas era el reencuentro con sus padres.

*

*  
 ** _Flashback  
_**  
 **Naruto:** (Después de tanto esfuerzo logre conseguir el sello para liberarlos).  
 **Shukaku** **:** (Esperaba con ansias esto, por fin dejare de ver estas celdas).  
 **Naruto:** (Listos chicos).  
 **Bijūs:** (¡Sí!).  
Naruto recogió la manga de su brazo derecho, en este aparecieron letras de sellado, en su mano empezó a reunir chakra en la punta de los dedos, el rubio mantenía la camisa en su boca, para después tocar con su mano el sello que mantenía a los Bijū. Cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo escucho una voz muy conocida por él.  
 **Minato:** (Lo siento, pero no te puedo permitir libe-). Minato estaba sorprendido, porque enfrente de él, no estaba solo el Kyūbi no kitsune, si no todas las bestias con cola, ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? Era el pensamiento del Yondaime Hokage.  
 **Naruto:** (¡PAPA!).-Naruto iba corriendo en dirección a su padre, quería darle un abrazo; realmente necesitaba del cariño paterno-.  
 **Minato:** (¿P-porque todas las bestias con cola están dentro de ti? Y a-además… ¿Tu realmente sabes que yo soy tu padre?).  
 **Naruto:** (Claro que sí, no sabes cuánto te necesitaba ver-dattebayo).  
 **Minato:** (Me alegra hijo… pero dime ¿porque todas las bestias con cola están dentro de ti?).  
 **Naruto:** (Te lo responderé cuando mama este aquí).  
 **Minato:** (Incluso sabes de tu madre… que alivio, me alegra que me reconocieras apenas me vieras).  
Naruto estaba haciendo el sello para liberar a los Bijū, en un principio Minato dudo, pero el sabia que debía de confiar en su hijo; díganme ¿Qué padre no confía en su hijo?  
Al hacerlo todas las bestias salieron, en un principio Minata se preocupo, pero ese sentimiento se fue al ver que ellos no hacían nada. De repente, padre e hijo aparecieron en un campo de flores y en este un árbol ni tan grande ni tan pequeño, en ella estaba sentada una mujer pelirroja, con tez blanca y ojos morados.  
 **Kushina:** (Hola Naru-).Sus pensamiento y sus palabras quedaron congeladas al ver que enfrente de ella estaban los dos hombres que mas amaba incluso después de muerta, sin pensarlo dos veces se balanceo para darle un fuerte abrazo a los dos rubios, ellos con gusto correspondieron ese gran gesto.  
 **Kushina:** (Minato, Naruto-chan,… realmente son ustedes dos).-decia entre lagrimas la pelirroja-.  
 **Naruto:** (Claro que somos nosotros mama-dattebayo, ¿a quién mas esperabas?).  
 **Kushina:** (Tienes razón… quien más vendría a este lugar- ttebane).  
En otro abrazo se transmitían lo que sentía la familia Uzumaki. Después de unos minutos en un abrazo decidieron que era el momento de hablar.  
 **Minato:** (A ver Naruto, explícanos ¿qué está pasando?, deje chakra de tu madre para que apareciera y te ayudara a controlar el poder del Kyūbi no kitsune; pero no creí que fuera tan temprano).  
 **Naruto:** (Les contare todo, pero será enfrente de los Bijū).  
Estaba enfrente de los Bijū, Kushina se sorprendió al ver a todos los Bijū en una sola parte, específicamente en un niño de 9 años, eso era algo increíble.  
Naruto les daba una explicación completa de lo que había pasado, desde la guerra hasta el viaje en el tiempo; les mostro sus dojutsus, así como la buena relación que tenia con los Bijū; Minatao y Kushina estaban más que sorprendidos, esa era una historia difícil de creer, pero el que se las decía era su hijo, la persona que mas amaban en el universo y sin dudarlo le creyeron a su primogénito.  
 **Kushina:** (Esa historia es increíble Naruto-chan, quien lo diría, solo espero que te cuides, será difícil salvar al mundo del odio… prométeme que no morirás.)  
 **Kurama:** (Tranquila Kushina, el se puede cuidar solo, además nos tiene a nosotros).  
 **Naruto:** (Kurama tiene razón, mama me puedo cuidar solo).-Kushina asentía preocupada.  
 **Minato:** (No te preocupes Kushina, si es verdad lo que nuestro hijo dice hay que creerle).  
 **Naruto:** (Oye papa, será que tu… ¿me podrías decir si tienes pergaminos para aprender nuevos jutsu y si es posible de fuinjutsu?  
 **Minato:** (Mmm, ¿Por qué no? Ve a la zona rosa de konoha, ve a la casa más grande, ahí es donde están los pergaminos de todos mis jutsus y un mapa que te lleva a Uzushiogakure).  
 **Naruto:** (¡Gracias papa!).  
 **Minato:** (No hay de qué hijo).  
 **Kushina:** (Minato es el momento de irnos).  
 **Minato:** (Hijo noso-).Fue interrumpido por un abrazo por parte de Naruto que lloraba desconsolado, aferrándose de la capa de su padre con fuerza. Kushina que miraba con ternura la escena no se contuvo y lloro, para después sentir unos brazos alrededor de ella, toda la familia envuelta en un gran abrazo.  
 **Naruto:** (L-los voy a extrañar).  
 **Kushina:** (Y nosotros a ti Naruto-chan).  
 **Minato:** (Kurama-san, prométeme que cuidaras de mi hijo).  
 **Kurama:** (Tranquilo Minato, el está en buenas manos, todos nosotros daríamos la vida por el mocoso). Minato saco una pequeña risa, sabía que no había nadie mejor para cuidar a Naruto.  
 **Kushina:** (Adiós Naruto-chan, confiamos en que lograras cambiar el mundo, te amamos).  
 **Minato:** (Adiós hijo, ojala llegue un día donde podamos entrenar nosotros juntos).  
 **Naruto:** (Lo esperare con ansias-dattebayo). El rubio aparentaba ser fuerte pero en el interior le dolía tener que esperar tanto para volver a ver a dos grandes shinobi, personas y padres que lo único que querían era el bien su de su hijo.  
 **Naruto: _(Los extrañare)_**.  
 **Saiken** **:** (Tranquilo Naruto, los volverás a ver) **  
** **Naruto:** (Lo sé, estaré ansioso para cuando llegue ese momento).

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Naruto tenía un nivel de jounin, había logrado aprender casi todos los fuinjutsu que le dejo su padre, incluyendo el **_Hiraishin_** , aunque aun le faltara controlarlo al 100%; logro cambiar la naturaleza del **_Rasengan_** en casi todas sus naturalezas; incluso logro algo que se creía imposible, pudo combinar el agua con el viento para crear el Hyoton _(_ _Elemento Hielo)._

*

*

*  
La relación que Naruto llevaba con Hinata era de mejores amigos, se tenían plena confianza. Naruto había decidido entrenar a Hinata, no solo para que se volviese más fuerte, sino para que su autoestima aumentara. El avance que tuvo fue altísimo, Naruto le enseño varios tipos de técnicas, al principio eran técnicas de elemento fuego, rayo y yang; pero con ayuda de Naruto, que le dio un poco de su chakra, logro obtener el elemento agua y viento; y con eso el elemento hielo. Naruto le enseño a utilizar juken juntando sus afinidades, haciendo su taijutsu aun más poderoso, eso sin contar la invocación de leones que tenia, para Naruto ella era la novata mas fuerte más fuerte, claro sin contar al rubio.  
La peli azul no tartamudeaba enfrente de las personas, pero si lo hacía cuando estaba con Naruto, su amor seguía igual de grande que la primera vez que lo vio.  
Cada vez que iban a la academia, iban caminando juntos hablando plácidamente, se sentaban juntos, almorzaban juntos, incluso, de vez en cuando el rubio acompañaba a Hinata a su casa, tenían un lazo muy fuerte, los suficientemente fuerte para que Naruto le contase sobre el Rinne Sharingan y el Sharingan; haciéndole prometer que no diría nada sobre sus habilidades.

*

*

*  
Un Naruto de 12 años entrenaba con Hinata como todas las tardes, ya era el momento de irse, pero antes decidieron comer lo que había preparado la oji perla.  
 **Naruto:** Hinata-chan has mejorado mucho ti juken, realmente estoy muy orgulloso, pero dime ¿ya lograste usar tu estilo de pelea afinándolo con el viento?  
 **Hinata:** N-no Naruto-kun, pero me estoy esforzando, se q-que algún día lo hare.  
 **Naruto:** Eso espero Hinata-chan, muero de ganas el poder verlo-dattebayo.-Hinata se puso alegre al ver la confianza que tenia Naruto con ella, se puso a jugar con sus dedos por la felicidad que tenia de poder caminar junto a Naruto.  
 **Hinata:** N-Naruto-kun, ¿tu ya puedes utilizar el Rinne Sharingan con tu modo sennin?  
 **Naruto:** Estoy a nada de lograrlo, lo mejor de todo es que en proceso desperté todos los tomoes del Sharingan, de esa forma mi Rinne Sharingan es casi perfecto, solo falta controlar al cien por ciento mi Rinnegan, al igual que despertar el Mangekyō Sharingan.  
 **Hinata:** Increíble Naruto-kun, e-eres muy fuerte.  
 **Naruto:** Gracias Hinata-chan, pero recuerda que tú también eres increíble.  
Hinata se sonrojo por el comentario del rubio. Al terminar de comer Naruto acompaño a Hinata a su casa. Después de despedirse se dirigió a su casa a descansar, sabía que mañana erigirían a los equipos, el rubio estaba ansioso de poder salvar a esos ninjas _"terroristas"_ de Kirigakure.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	4. MIS VIEJOS AMIGOS

**Aquí el siguiente capítulo.**

LOS JUTSUS ESTARAN ESCRITO EN JAPONES Y ESPAÑOL

 _ **(AAAAAAA)**_ = PERSONAJE PENSANDO.  
 **  
**(AAAAAAA) = NARUTO EN SU MENTE. **  
**

 **CAPITULO 3: MIS VIEJOS AMIGOS**

La gran luna llena con su gran resplandor iluminaba a Konohagakure, era una noche perfecta, no había nubes que taparan la luna y las estrellas, la aldea dormida profundamente, pero en una pequeña casa, se podía ver a un joven de doce años el cual no conciliaba el sueño, la luna iluminaba su rostro así como sus ojos azules, parecía que el cuerpo celeste quería penetrar por aquella ventana de la vida, entrar en esos ojos, que a pesar de su _"corta edad",_ habían visto lo cruel que podía ser el mundo.  
El joven rubio pensaba en sus padres, en ero-sennin, en sus amigos, en lo fuerte que se había vuelto Hinata y en su entrenamiento. _ **  
**_  
Naruto entrenaba con Miyamoto su kenjutsu, movía la espada haciendo movimientos del _ **Chīsana ten**_ con sellos de gravedad, saltaba hacia atrás para luego dar una voltereta y quedar sosteniéndose boca abajo sobre su espada, desde ahí empezó a subir y bajar con un brazo, repetía en mismo ejercicio con el otro brazo; de esa forma aprendía a tener un mayor equilibrio y concentración. Ese trabajo lo hacia todos los días, pero cada día se le sumaba una hoja para tener un mejorar su control de chakra.  
Otro de sus entrenamientos con Miyamoto consistía en la flexibilidad, trasformar la espada y juntarla con el alma del joven, gracias a esa habilidad él podía unirse con el ambiente, moverse en los bosques más densos como si fuera en paseo en un campo de flores. Le enseño la defensa utilizando su cuerpo, este consiste en dejarle una apertura al oponente, para que cuando crea que le va a dar, en realidad le abre una puerta al joven para acabar con su oponente. Lo más difícil del entrenamiento fue cuando empezó a aprender a juntar el chakra con la espada, el método de entrenamiento consistía en pararse sobre la espada clavada en el suelo y quedarse ahí, quieto, sin mover ni un musculo, con las manos juntas en palma y con la concentración tan grande como cuando entreno para obtener el modo sennin. Logrado esto _(lo cual le tomo mucho tiempo)_ pudo unir sus elementos con la espada. Sus técnicas consistían en que el metal de la espada se transforma, dependiendo del elemento que utilice, por ejemplo en el Suiton el metal se convierte en agua, que, al golpear este lastima como un látigo, si es Fūton este puede formar remolinos pequeños pero que tienen velocidades impresionantes así como cortar lo que sea con solo un toque, el Doton, golpes certeros que dejar fuera de combate a cualquiera, con el Katon logra con un simple movimiento de lado a lado con su espada producir un incendio, con el Raiton logra llamar tormentas de las nubes y utilizar ese gran voltaje contra sus adversarios, con el Yōton se logra disparar un gran cañón de ese elemento, el Mokuton es igual a la tierra con la diferencia lanza pequeños alfileres que contienen veneno para paralizar a los objetivos, el Futton le sirve para derretir lo que sea, el Jiton sirve mas para hacer algunos sellos sin la necesidad de usar posición de manos, el Hyōton sirve para cortar y, congelar lo que sea manteniendo el contacto durante 8 segundos. Claro, era un maestro dominando cuatro elementos con la espada, el Fūton, Katon, Raiton y el Hyōton; con los demás elementos tenía un buen control, pero no se asemejaba a los otros. La espada también tiene otros poderes especiales pero estos se obtendrán cuando tenga un mayor nivel de pelea. Hay que decir que el rubio no utilizaba mucho el kenjutsu, solo usaría este tipo su espada si se enfrentara con alguien que fuera usuario de kenjutsu.  
El genjutsu de Naruto era la mitad de lo que era el de Shisui Uchiha, lograba crear ilusiones en las que solo un alguien con un nivel mínimo de jounin de elite.  
Su taijutsu estaba a un mayor nivel que el de Gai, utilizando el _**Chīsana ten**_ se movía tan fluido como el agua, tan cortante como el viento, tan veloz como el rayo, tan fuerte como la tierra y tan peligroso como el fuego. El _**Chīsana ten**_ tiene un estilo de pelea parecido a la kata de sapos, se junta con el ambiente, le permite moverse como la naturaleza, se enfoca en golpear un mismo punto del cuerpo, el dolor que produce, se expande unos cinco centímetros desde la zona del golpe y de esa forma genera el mayor daño posible; Naruto era un maestro en este estilo de pelea.

El ninjutsu del ojiazul estaba en un nivel muy alto, sin ayuda de los Bijū logro hacer el **Rasen Shuriken** con Hyōton, Suiton y Raiton _(el Fūton ya lo manejaba)_ ; en los demás elementos logro cambiar la naturaleza pero no podía hacerlos sin ayuda de los Bijū, hacia **Rasengans** con sus respectivos elementos _(por ejemplo: Yōton: Rasengan)_ ,pero no podía hacer el **Rasen Shuriken** , eso era algo que no aceptaba y esto le frustraba, quería hacerse fuerte por sí mismo sin la ayuda de los amigos que estaba en su interior, todos los días entrenaba para obtener el **Rasen Shuriken** con los todos sus elementos.  
Logro conocer una gran cantidad de ninjutsus, kinjutsus y fuinjutsu, además no necesitaba de sellos de manos en la mayoría de sus ninjutsu haciéndolo un maestro ninja.  
Sus dojutsus los controlaba al cincuenta por ciento, con el Rinne Sharingan logro despertar todos los tomoes además de aprender varias ninjutsus con solo verlos, pero, lo que le faltaba y le costaba, era usar los caminos del Rinne Sharingan, sabia como hacerlos, pero le faltaba controlarlos, y no podía usarlos sin cansarse. El otro problema erradicaba en el despertar el Mangekyō Sharingan pero para eso necesitaba de mucho entrenamiento y experiencia para obtener el poder de ese dojutsu.  
Sus entrenamientos eran cada vez más fuertes, con el nivel que tenía el rubio era capaz de utilizar 600 clones, pero al ser alguien tan precipitado decidió usar 700 clones para apurar su entrenamiento, lo lograba resistir, pero a cambio recibió un alto estrés mental, por lo cual había momentos en los que se desmallaba… eso sumado a los sellos de retención de chakra, lo que hacen esos sellos, es como la misma palabra lo dice, retener el chakra, en los entrenamiento eso ayuda para que el chakra aumente más rápido de lo normal y de esa forma aumentar el poder. El rubio era capaz de crear 900 clones sin tener sellos en su cuerpo.

Hinata se había vuelto sumamente fuerte, la discípula de Naruto fue enseñada con bases del _**Chīsana ten**_ junto con el estilo de pelea Hyuga, la idea era que su Jūken se alineara con la naturaleza al igual que lo hace el _**Chīsana ten**_ , el rubio le dio a conocer algunos tipos de posiciones de ataque y defensa básica del _**Chīsana ten**_ que junto a su Jūken podría convertirse en una bestia en cuanto a taijutsu. Casi todo los días de la semana entrenaba este _"nuevo"_ estilo de pelea, pero Naruto tuvo algo en mente, le enseño el **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** para aumentar su aprendizaje, al principio se le hizo muy complicado hacer ese jutsu, pero con ánimos de Naruto y la meta de caminar siempre a su lado logro hacer el jutsu obteniendo un total de tres clones, desde ese momento su nivel ninja mejoro, además el ojiazul le mostro algunos pergaminos de fuinjutsu, le enseño jutsus básicos de ese pergamino, haci como algunos jutsus elementales, gracias a eso se volvió más fuerte y su confianza aumento dejando a un muy feliz ojiazul.  
En uno de sus entrenamientos con Naruto, mientras entrenaba su nuevo Jūken, el rubio decidió implantarle un poco de su chakra atreves de un fuinjutsu, el nombre del jutsu era _**Fuinjutsu uzumaki ichizoku: Enerugī to katsuryoku no ishoku** (Jutsu de Sellado del Clan Uzumaki: trasplante de energía y vitalidad)_. Con ese jutsu logro pasar chakra de elemento Suiton a la joven peli azul que unido a su elemento Raiton logro obtener el elemento Ranton _(tormenta)_. La peli azul también tenía otro elemento, el elemento Katon, este al unirse con el elemento Suiton que le dio Naruto logro obtener el elemento Futton _(vapor)_ , pero claro, logro juntar esos elementos entrenando más duro de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

 _ **ESE FUE SU ENTRENAMINETO…**_

Hoy era el día… hoy el rubio volvería a ver a sus amigos de equipo y a su sensei; perezosamente se levanto de su cama, no había podido cerrar los ojos pensando en todo lo ocurrido, se dirigió a bañarse para luego comer frutas, verduras y su preciado ramen, por hoy no haría su ejercicio matutino.  
Pero antes de irse decidió hablar con sus amigos Bijū.  
 **Naruto:** (Hola chicos…viejo…).  
 **Miyamoto:** (Hola Naruto-chan, ¿a qué has venido tan temprano?). **  
Naruto:** (Chicos, les tengo planeado algo).  
 **Chōmei** **:** (¿Que es Naruto?).  
 **Naruto:** (Me preguntaba ¿si alguno de ustedes les gustaría salir de mi interior?... y estirar esas patas-dattebayo).  
 **Isobu** **:** (Mmm… está bien, ¿pero a quién vas a sacar?).  
 **Naruto:** (Eso decídanlo entre ustedes… sea quien sea, será divertido ver la cara de las personas al ver ese tipo de _"invocaciones"_ ).  
Los nueve Bijū pensaron en quien iba a mostrarse en Konohagakure, a unos les daba igual… mientras otros querían salir y presumir su semblante ante la aldea.  
 **Shukaku:** (¡Siiiii! ¡YO EL ESPÍRITU DE LA ARENA POR FIN SALDRÁ DE AQUÍ, POR FIN PODRE ESTIRAR ESTAS PATAS JAJAJAJA!).  
 **Kurama:** (Deja de decir estupideces mapache, yo seré el que saldrá de aquí, después de todo soy su Bijū original).-Dijo el zorro con orgullo y una sonrisa arrogante-.  
 **Shukaku:** (Ni mierda, que seas su primer Bijū no significa nada, yo seré el que saldrá de aquí para abanicar la puta cola).  
 **Naruto:** (Hey, tranquilos, estoy seguro de que po-).Fue callado por unos gritos-.  
 **Shukaku y Kurama:** (¡CALLATE!).  
 **Miyamoto:** _ **(Que estrés, con esos**_ _ **Bijū**_ _**es muy difícil trabajar, se la pasan peleando a todo momento).**_ -Dijo el barbudo con una gota en la cabeza-.

Cabizbajo y derrotado el rubio decidió elegir por si mismo,evitando que los peleoneros hermanos se dieran cuenta. El ojiazul le pregunto a Matatabi si quería salir, la Bijū acepto alegremente. Con un **Kuchiyose no Jutsu,** salió del humo un pequeño felino de color azul que del cuerpo salían llamas azules con tonos negros, la gatatenía dos colas; sus ojos, cada uno con diferente color, uno era de tono verde mientras que el otro era de tono amarillo, salto a la cabeza del rubio para después acorrucarse oleando sus dos colas con orgullo.  
Estando listo se dirigió a casa de Hinata, tanto tiempo estando juntos los unió para ser su _"mejor amiga"…_

 **Naruto:** Hola Hinata-chan.  
 **Hinata:** H-hola Naruto-kun  
 **Naruto:** Jejeje, hoy conoceremos a nuestros compañeros de equipo y a nuestro sensei, eso me pone muy feliz-dattebayo.-Dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa-.  
 **Hinata:** T-tienes razón Naruto-kun… ¿t-tú crees que estemos e-en el mismo equipo?-Empezó a jugar con sus dedos pensando en la posibilidad de verlo a todo momento, realmente esa idea le encantaba-.  
 **Naruto:** La verdad-suspiro- no creo que estemos en el mismo equipo.-Dijo el rubio serio-.  
 **Hinata:** ¿P-porque lo dices Naruto-kun?-Dijo la oji perla un poco triste, el rubio lo noto y se permitió explicarle el porqué de su opinión-.  
 **Naruto:** Hinata-chan no te pongas triste, te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos sin importar que pase, eso te lo prometo-dattebayo.-Dijo el rubio sonriendo sacándole un sonrojo que le cubría toda la cara a la peli azul-.  
 **Hinata:** E-enserio Naruto-kun.  
 **Naruto:** Claro que si, después de todo yo nunca rompo mis promesas.  
 **Hinata:** Gracias por estar conmigo Naruto-kun.-Le cogió del brazo para que quede en gancho dejando los cachetes rojos a los _"mejores amigos".  
_ **Naruto:** Hinata-chan…el porqué no creo que estemos en el mismo equipo, es porque hay compañeros que se adaptan mejor con otros compañeros que tienen habilidades que sirven para un mismo fin.  
 **Hinata:** …  
 **Naruto:** Por ejemplo: tú eres una ninja que sirve para explorar terrenos, de búsqueda e incluso espionaje; y en nuestro salón tenemos compañeros que también sirven en ese campo, como lo es Kiba y Shino. Lo más probable es que te toque con ellos… Otro de los equipos que yo creo que se van a formar serian Ino, Shikamaru y Choji; ellos son miembros del clan Yamanaka, el clan Nara y el clan Akimichi, son clanes que se llevan bastante bien, lo más seguro es que con ellos se haga la formación Ino-Shika-Cho, lo mismo que paso con sus padres. **  
Hinata:** C-creo que tienes r-razón…-mientras la ojiperla miraba al rubio noto que había un animal en la cabeza del rubio, la ojiperla pensó que esa criatura tenía un aspecto impresionante-Naruto-kun ¿q-que es eso que tienes en la cabeza?  
 **Naruto:** Aah, esa es Matatabi, es una gata con dos colas jeje.-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa-.  
 **Hinata:** ¿E-es una invocación?  
 **Naruto:** Mmm…podría decirse que sí; pero dudo mucho usar a Matatabi en una pelea.  
 **Hinata:** ¿Por qué Naruto-kun?  
 **Naruto:** Simplemente te diré que por ahora no es necesario usar su fuerza-dattebayo.

Seguían caminando, platicando amenamente sobre su entrenamiento incluyendo sus falencias, claro, también hablaban sobre anécdotas que han tenido en su vida.  
Al llegar siguieron platicando, pero en ese momento aparece Shikamaru para hablar con el rubio.  
 **Skikamaru:** ¿Mmm?… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Naruto? Aquí no se permiten los botados, no puedes estar aquí al menos que te hallas graduado.  
 **Naruto:** Miras esto, miras esto-dijo el oji azul apuntando a su banda ninja-abre tus ojos Shikamaru, es una banda de regulación, vamos a ser entrenado juntos ¿Cómo te que do el ojo?  
 **Shikamaru:** Hpm.  
 **Hinata:** Shikamaru, ¿te cuesta creer que Naruto-kun se halla graduado?  
 **Shikamaru:** La verdad si, después de todo es el peor de la clase… dime ¿Cómo te pudiste graduar? En el examen a pesar de estar durmiendo escuche que no aprobaste.  
 **Naruto:** Tienes razón, pero cuando salimos de clase decidí no darme por vencido, seguí entrenando hasta que lo logre, Iruka-sensei me vio y ahora estoy aquí-dattebayo.  
Mientras el pelinegro hablaba con Naruto noto que había algo en su cabeza, pero lo dejo de lado pensando que era algún tipo de invocación, además le daba pereza preguntar.  
 **Shikamaru:** -Bostezo- que problemático. Pero igual, felicidades Naruto.  
 **Naruto:** Gracias Shikamaru.  
 **Hinata:** L-lo que le dijiste es mentira.  
 **Naruto:** En realidad no Hinata-chan, tu sabes que aun no puedo mostrar todo mi poder… como ya sabes yo llevo un clon a la academia-Hinata asentía- le dije al clon que se mostrara débil para no llamar la atención, además… sería divertido ver la cara de asombro de mis compañeros al ver mi verdadero poder…-el rubio saco una pequeña sonrisa- Pero bueno, sabía que con lo débil que se mostraba el clon no podía graduarme, así que para lograrlo decidí hacer una travesura.

 _(Aquí Naruto le explica a Hinata el dilema que tuvo con Mizuki junto con el robo de un pergamino prohibido)._

 **Hinata:** Mmm, p-pero ya está todo solucionado ¿c-cierto?  
 **Naruto:** Si Hinata-chan no te preocupes.  
Iba llegando Iruka al salón, dándoles un sermón a todos sobre que solo dieron el primer paso para ser verdaderos shinobis, de ahí en adelante Iruka dio a conocer los equipos, el hombre con cicatriz menciono a Naruto diciendo que le tocaba con Sakura, claro que el ya lo sabía desde hace tiempo y no se puso tan alegre como la ultima vez, después de todo el ya no veía a Sakura como _"la chica que iba a conquistar antes que lo hiciera Sasuke"_ , solo la veía como a una hermana al igual que Sasuke.  
Cuando Sakura escucho el nombre de Naruto la oji jade se deprimió un poco porque le tocaba con un _"perdedor"_.  
 **Sakura:** _ **(Estoy perdida)**_.  
Pero cuando Iruka menciono a Sasuke, se puso muy contenta, empezó a agitar sus brazos gritando-¡SIII!-mientras que a una rubia se le brotaban las venas por la suerte de Sakura.  
 **Iruka:** El otro equipo es: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame.  
 **Hinata:** _ **(Naruto-kun tenía razón-suspiro- me sorprende lo inteligente que es…bueno más razones para amarlo)**_ -se puso roja con solo pensar en Naruto-. **  
Ino: ¡** Ayy! ¿Por qué te toco en ese equipo?  
Sakura noto lo fastidiada que estaba Ino y decidió hacer la _"V"_ con sus dedos mostrando su victoria. **  
Sakura:** _ **(¡Cachinn! el verdadero amor conquista todo).  
**_ Después de hacerles saber a los estudiantes sus equipos, les menciono quien sería su nuevo sensei.  
Cuando llegaron sus respectivos senseis cada uno se fue con ellos para presentar su prueba, el rubio se despidió con una sonrisa a Hinata, la cual la devolvió con otra sonrisa. Algunos que conocían a Hinata se sorprendieron por el gesto de la peli azul, ¿Dónde estaba la chica tímida? Era la pregunta de algunos compañeros incluyendo a su nueva sensei… Kurenai Yuhi.

Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto esperaba la llegada de su nuevo sensei, el rubio sabiá que se iba a demorar por lo cual decidió hacer la misma broma que la última vez. Naruto sabía que en esta ocasión deberían trabajar desde el inicio de la prueba en equipo y de alguna u otra forma se los haría saber. Durante todo el transcurso de tiempo que esperaron a su sensei; Sakura y Sasuke notaron que había algo encima del rubio… se movía, ¡SE MOVIA! pero al estar hablando del perdedor de Naruto, dejaron eso a un lado pensando que tal vez era una mascota, decidieron no darle importancia a pesar de que la curiosidad se los comía.  
 _(Aquí ocurre igual al anime, Naruto se ríe de la broma que le hace a Kakashi, para después hablar de las cosas que piensan hacer a futuro)_.

Kakashi los había citado al siguiente día, claro les dijo que no desayunaran pero el rubio hizo caso omiso y volvería con su pansa llena.  
 **Naruto:** Sakura-chan, Sasuke; mañana vengan desayunados, no querrán enfrentarse a Kakashi-sensei con el estomago vacio-dattebayo.  
 **Sakura:** Y porque deberíamos hacerte caso, además, ¿cómo sabes que nos enfrentaremos a Kakashi-sensei?  
 **Naruto:** Digamos que es una corazonada.  
 **Sasuke:** Hpm…  
 **Naruto:** Bueno si no me hacen caso es problema suyo…adiós chicos.  
El rubio desapareció en una estela de humo, dejando un _"poco"_ asombrados a sus compañeros de equipo, pero igual decidieron dejarlo pasar; después de eso Sasuke se fue mientras la oji jade lo seguía.  
Ya en su casa, el rubio empezó a pensar en cambiar a sus amigos para que siguieran el camino correcto.  
 **Naruto:** _ **(Mmm… esta vez me esforzare mas para evitar que Sasuke se valla de la aldea… también debo quitar el estado fangirl de Sakura, es necesario que desde ya empiece a cambiar…además, si Sakura cambia, Sasuke se interesara mas en ella… jejeje les estaré haciendo un gran favor)**_.

Naruto llegaba tranquilo a la zona de entrenamiento, el rubio ya estaba desayunado, pero cuando vio a sus amigos noto que se veían un poco débiles por la falta de alimento. Después de un rato llego Kakashi para explicar el reto que tendrían el día de hoy. Sasuke y Sakura se sorprendieron al saber que el rubio tenía razón, se debían enfrentar a su sensei para quitarle los cascabeles…  
empezaron… los tres jóvenes se escondieron, el rubio creó un clon para que fuese a platicar con Sakura mientras el original hablaba con Sasuke, les explico el tipo de prueba que tiene el peliplateado, al principio no le quisieron prestar atención, pero después recordaron que el ojiazul había tenido razón en que tendrían que pelear con su sensei y decidieron escuchar a su compañero.  
Sakura lanzo bombas de humo hacia su sensei, el peliplateado no se inmuto, segui leyendo su libro para después escuchar como alguien se tiraba al lago, después de eso escucho un jutsu. - **Sasuke:** _ **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (**_ _Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)_ , el peliplateado se sorprendió de que alguien tan joven pudiera hacer ese jutsu de rango C, pero mientras él estaba en sus pensamientos escucho otro jutsu del mismo rango. - **Naruto:** _ **Fūton: Daitoppa**_ _(_ _Elemento Viento: Gran Penetración) -_ **Kakashi:** _ **(Muy listos… unir katon con futon para aumentar su poder de destrucción)**_ -el ninja que copia salto hacia el lago para poder esquivar el ataque, los jutsus tocaron el agua que había pasado cerca de su sensei creando una gran cantidad de vapor, en ese momento la figura de una chica peli rosada y un rubio salto sobre el peliplateado que logro reaccionar saltando haciendo una voltereta. - **Kakashi:** _ **(eso es un**_ _ **Kage Bunshin)**_ , claro no se esperaba que el rubio haya puesto una mano en los cascabeles, para después intercambiarlos por otros cascabeles con caras graciosas. - **Kakashi:** Me sorprenden chicos, muy buena táctica la que acabaron de hacer, pero no es suficiente.-El peliplateado seguía leyendo su libro como si nada, eso hizo estresar aun mas a Sakura y a Sasuke.- **Naruto:** Kakashi-sensei… debería revisar su bolcillo. - **Kakashi:** ¿Por qué lo dices Naruto? - **Naruto:** Solo hágalo sensei.-El ninja que copia hizo caso para luego descubrir que esos cascabeles no eran los suyos, vio al rubio que sostenía los dos cascabeles.  
 **Sasuke:** _ **(En qué momento cogió los cascabeles… debió ser pura suerte, si eso debió ser)**_.  
 **Sakura:** _ **(¿En qué momento los cogió?, eso solo opaca a Sasuke-kun…)**_.  
 **Kakashi:** ¡Oooh! Valla Naruto me sorprendes… dime, ahora que tienes los dos ¿que harás con ellos?  
 **Naruto:** Se los daré a mis compañeros de equipo-dattebayo.-El ninja que copia junto a Sakura y Sasuke se sorprendió con las palabras del rubio-.  
 **Kakashi:** ¿Por qué haces eso Naruto?  
 **Naruto:** Lo que acabamos de hacer fue trabajo en equipo, yo no hice más que mis compañeros, además… puedo esperar otro año para poder graduarme-suspiro-ya lo he hecho antes.  
 **Kakashi:** Y ustedes dos ¿Qué piensan hacer?-dijo el peliplata con un tono serio, pero en el interior estaba feliz de tener a alguien que se preocupara por sus compañeros-.  
 **Sasuke:** El dobe ni hizo más que nosotros, así como nosotros no hicimos más que el-suspiro-si él se queda… yo me quedo-el rubio saco una sonrisa por las palabras de su amigo-.  
 **Sakura:** Sasuke-kun tiene razón, si él se queda… yo me quedo, _**(Hare lo que sea por quedarme al lado de Sasuke-kun)**_.  
El peliplata quedo sorprendido por el compañerismo que tenía ese grupo, sin pensarlo dos veces decidió aprobarlos.  
 **Kakashi:** Muy bien-saco una sonrisa-ustedes han aprobado-dijo el ninja que copia con un pulgar arriba-.  
 **Sakura:** ¡Eeeh! ¿Por qué?-dijo sorprendida la peli rosa-.  
 **Kakashi:** En el mundo shinobi aquellos que desobedecen las normas y las órdenes son llamados escoria. Pero aquellos que abandonan a sus camaradas son peor que la escoria-dijo el peliplata, dejando con una sonrisa a sus estudiantes-.  
Después de esa platica, todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas excepto el rubio. Se fue a su zona de entrenamiento para poder mejorar su kenjutsu.  
 **Miyamoto:** (Naruto-chan es el momento de despertar el poder oculto de tu espada).  
 **Naruto:** (Claro viejo, dime ¿qué debo hacer?).  
 **Miyamoto:** (Simplemente quédate de pie y une tus manos en palma, concentra tu chakra en tu brazo derecho y en tu corazón, la idea es que la espada se una a tu alma de forma permanente, al hacerlo sacaras el verdadero poder de tu compañera).  
 **Naruto:** (¿Compañera? ¿Por qué hablas como si fuera una persona?).  
 **Miyamoto:** (Pronto lo sabrás Naruto-chan… ahora ve y empieza a entrenar).-El rubio asintió-.  
El ojiazul estaba algo confundido, pero ya se daba una idea de lo que era esa espada, se encontraba emocionado por lo podía pasar. Se coloco de la forma que le decía su maestro, empezó a concentrar chakra en su brazo derecho y en su corazón, paso horas, en la misma pose, en todo ese tiempo sus compañeros _Bijū_ lo estuvieron alentando, diciéndole que ha pasado cosas más duras, que no era el momento de rendirse.  
 **Son Gokū** **:** (¡VAMOS CHICO, SE QUE PUEDES HACERLO!).  
Todos los Bijū voltearon a ver al que dio ese grito, estaban sorprendidos de que uno de los Bijū que mas repudiaba a los humanos se halla encariñado tanto con uno de ellos, bueno… no era para menos de ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente o en este caso los propios Bijū - **Naruto:** ¡AAAAAH! -con un gran grito de esfuerzo del rubio sintió como un aura naranja cubría todo su ser… sentía algo cálido y poderoso, ¿ese era el poder de la espada Honjo Masamune? Era algo sorprendente… después de eso el rubio se desmayo para después despertarse en un prado con un pequeña casa de madera, el rubio se dirigió a esa casa para luego encontrarse con una mujer. Al verlo noto que era una chica muy hermosa, mostraba una piel blanca y hermosa; ojos color morados y el pelo color blanco con rayos negros, sus pechos de copa D, una cintura ancha junto con su semblante serio que la hacía ver una mujer indomable . Vestía un Kimono de color negro, este tenía grabado en su vestido algunas calaveras como diciendo "esta soy yo y no me importa lo que digan los demás" su vestido dejaba ver su perfecta su pierna derecha, además vestía unos tacones en las que se permitía ver sus pies, era la mujer que todo hombre deseaba en su vida. _  
_ _ **¿?:**_ _(Mmm… ¿así que tu eres el nuevo Rikudou Sennin?).  
_ **Naruto:** (S-si… pero dime ¿Quién eres tú? Y sobre todo ¿Dónde estoy?).  
 **¿?:** (Yo soy _Honjo Masamune, su espada… es un placer conocer a mi señor… Naruto-sama).-dijo inclinándose ante su amo, el rubio se rasco la mejilla por la formalidad de su espada, pero decidió hablar con ella para que no dijera su nombre con el_ _"sama"_ _.  
_ **Naruto:** (¿Honjo? valla, esto me sorprende, me imagina que iba a pasar algo así, pero… realmente me quede sin palabras, es sorprendente que una espada tenga cuerpo y alma propia-dattebayo).  
 _ **Honjo**_ **:** (Veo que está sorprendido amo… Naruto-sama, déjeme decirle que nunca me separare de usted ya que su alma se junto a la mía de por vida, le seré fiel hasta el final).  
 **Naruto:** (Gracias, pero por favor no me llames con el _"sama"_ ,nunca me ha gustado que me digan con ese sufijo, solo dime Naruto-dattebayo).  
 _ **Honjo**_ **:** (Esta bien Naruto-san, en ese caso me podrías llamar Shitai en vez de Honjo…es que no me gusta mucho el otro nombre, ese nombre es de chico, mientras que Shitai que es mi segundo nombre me queda bien, no sé porque no pusieron en el mango Shitai _Masamune en vez de Honjo Masamune_ ).-Dijo la peliblanca rascándose la cabeza pero un poco frustrada-.  
 **Naruto:** (¿Honjo Shitai _Masamune?… listo_ Shitai… dejame decirte que yo tampoco te abandonare…después de todo somos compañeros-dattebayo).  
 **Shitai:** (Gracias Naruto-kun… sabe, ahora que mi poder ha despertado en ti, es el momento de explicarle como funciona).-El rubio asentía-. (El poder que recibió le permite atreves crear grandes ataques con el solo hecho de mover la espada, además de eso, como yo me junte con su alma sus reservas de chakra crecieron hasta tal punto en el que ahora puede hacer 1400 clones en vez de los 900 que podía hacer antes).  
 **Naruto:** (Valla… eso es mucho, tú debes ser muy poderosa para lograr que mi chakra cambie hasta tal punto).  
 **Shitai:** (Jejeje… me alaga Naruto-kun… el maestro Miyamoto lo seguirá entrenando durante un tiempo hasta que controle ese poder… pero déjeme advertirle algo).-Dijo seria la mujer, dejando a un rubio con una cara de sorpresa-. (Al unir mi chakra con el suyo, tu chakra se desestabilizo, provocando que no puedas usar tus poderes al 100 por ciento… inclusive, estoy seguro que hay elementos que no controlas del todo lo que significa que no los podrás usarlos, el problema en tus dojutsus es que no podrás usarlos, pero si tienes suerte los podrás activar pero a un nivel muy bajo, te sentirás incomodo al usarlos, además de eso tendrás que hacer sellos de manos de manos para hacer tus jutsus-suspiro-no podrás mostrar todo su potencial).  
 **Naruto:** (Esta bien… eso lo puedo aceptar, tengo elementos que controlo muy bien, como lo es el Futon, Hyōton, Suiton y Raiton, también tengo poderosos fuinjutsus… creo que lo podre manejar, pero dime ¿Cuándo recuperare todo mi poder?).  
 **Shitai:** (Sera en unos tres o cuatro meses, solo es cuestión de esperar)-Dijo la peliblanca con una sonrisa-.  
 **Naruto:** (Jeje, a tiempo para los exámenes chunin)  
Al terminar la charla del nuevo poder del rubio, él le dijo a Shitai si quería ir con los demás Bijū junto a su maestro, ella estuvo pensándolo un poco… pero al final acepto, no estaría mal convivir con grandes bestias que tienen grandísimas cantidades de chakra, además así no se sentiría tan sola. Naruto la presento como su espada, claro todos en la mente de Naruto, excepto su sensei sesorprendieron al saber que ella era su espada, y que su chakra allá crecido tanto por el despertar de ese poder. El rubio creó una casa de madera junto a un pequeño lago para que ella pudiera convivir, además tenía algunos nuevos amigos para poder charlar y no sentirse sola.

Al salir de la mente del rubio, Naruto noto que aun estaba en la zona de entrenamiento, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos en el exterior, se levanto pero al hacerlo se sintió extraño, un hormigueo recorría en todo su cuerpo, pero se sentía más en su brazo derecho, se alzo la manga para ve que ya no solo tenía el tatuaje de la espada, si no también había una calavera con capas sosteniendo la espada y la calavera estaba rodeadas de llamas; los tatuajes eran de color negro, el rubio se sintió a gusto con ese tatuaje, se veían excelente en su bien marcado brazo derecho.

Pasaron los días en el que su equipo hacia misiones de rango D, como lo es atrapar a un gato que se perdió o ayudar en los pastizales, etc. Pero el rubio decido pedir una misión de mayor rango, obviamente en un principio se el hokage se negó, pero al final acepto dándoles una misión como guardaespaldas.  
Hoy sería el día en que él y su equipo viajaría a Nami no Kuni _(_ _País de las Olas)_ , el rubio quería salvar a eso dos ninjas _"terroristas"_ y darles una nueva oportunidad en la vida.

 _ **(PERO ANTES DE ESO)**_

 **Naruto:** (Chicos, desde hoy cambiare mi ropa… porque desde hoy nacerá un nuevo Naruto Uzumaki-dattebayo).  
 **Kurama** **:** (Mmm… me parece una buena idea, pero ¿piensas cambiar tu estilo color naranja?).  
 **Naruto:** (No no… no la cambiare, después de todo eso tiene un gran significado para mí).  
 **Shitai:** (Naruto-kun, yo te podría ayudar, tengo un muy buen estilo de moda).  
 **Naruto:** (¿Enserio?... en ese caso dime que tengo que hacer).

El rubio se arrepentía de sus palabras, pasaba de tienda en tienda buscando nueva ropa, en su mente la peliblanca se la pasaba diciendo que conjuntos si y que conjuntos no, eso era un verdadero infierno… pero cuando por fin pudo terminar, se podía ver un gran cambio, junto con un pequeño sonrojo de su espada.  
Un rubio de 1.65 metros de altura, vestía un chaleco abierto rasgado en la parte baja, este era de color naranja con el símbolo uzumaki en la espalda junto con nueve tomoes, bajo el chaleco tenía la malla que todo ninja tiene; la malla estaba lo suficientemente apretada para dejar ver la firme estructura de su abdomen, en su cuello se dejo un collar de seis tomoes, en los brazos tenía unos guantes sin dedos, en el brazo izquierdo tenía su banda ninja, mientras que en el brazo derecho mostraba el tatuaje que lo hacía ver un chico rebelde, ese conjunto dejaba ver sus brazos perfectamente formados y por ultimo estaban sus pantalones ANBU de color negro que estaban dentro de sus sandalias negras. Claro el rubio sentía que le faltaba algo y después de pensarlo un rato supo que era.  
 **Naruto:** _ **Yōton:**_ _ **Kami no seichō kasoku**_ _(Elemento Yang: Crecimiento de Pelo Acelerado)_ -empezó a crecer el pelo del ojiazul, tomo tal forma que le sobresalían dos mechones de pelo que tomaron forma de cuerno, su cabello llegaba debajo de la nuca, mientras que los dos mechones que sobresalían en los lados crecieron dejándolos al mismo punto que los de su padre _(busque en google imágenes Naruto akatsuki).  
_ **Naruto:** _ **(Mmm… me quedo bien esta ropa, que bueno que ese jutsu lo cree por error, jeje aun recuerdo cuando Kurama quedo una pelusa por ese accidente).**_

Iba de camino a la torre hokage, al entrar todos notaron el gran cambio del rubio, se podía ver a un Kakashi serio, a un Sasuke indiferente, a un Hiruzen sonriendo pero pensando en ¡¿PORQUE TENÍA UN TATUAJE?!, a un Iruka sorprendido y a una Sakura roja por el nuevo look de su compañero, pero lo que llamo la atención de todos fue que vieron a un pequeño mono rojo sobre el hombro de Naruto, Kakashi ya le había comentado de un animal que tenía el rubio pero lo dejaron de lado pensando que era algo sin importancia y decidieron hacer lo mismo con ese mono. Después sobre una charla sobre la misión llego la persona a la cual debían escoltar, se veía algo demacrado y borracho.

 **Tazuna:** Que rayos, un montón de niños mocosos-dijo para después beber alcohol-me convence el peli plata y el rubio, los otros dos…

El grupo shinobi y Tazuna caminaban tranquilos sobre el camino que llegaba hasta Nami no Kuni, el rubio sabia que habían dos ninjas que se dirigían hacia ellos, paso unos minutos y esos ninjas o como se hacían llamar los Hermanos Diabólicos, iban directo hacia el constructor del puente, asesinando primero al ninja jounin pero de repente un rubio de ojos azules en un movimiento rápido le dio una patada en la cara a uno de ellos mientras que el otro recibió un puño en el pecho mandándolos a volar… después de unos segundos aparece Kakashi de entre las ramas leyendo su libro. Siguieron su camino hasta que se encontraron con Zabuza Momochi, empezaron a pelear con jutsus Suiton, era una gran pelea pero todo fue en contra del equipo shinobi cuando el ninja que copia quedo atrapado en una esfera de agua, no sabían qué hacer, todo iba para mal, hasta que alguien decidió entrar en batalla.

 **Naruto:** Zabuza, ¿te gustaría una pelea con migo?  
 **Zabuza:** Jajaja un mocoso quiere pelear con el demonio de la neblina, no sé si eres alguien muy valiente o acaso eres tonto.  
 **Naruto:** Y que te parce si este mocoso te da la paliza de tu vida, ¿tú qué dices?  
 **Kakashi:** ¡¿QUE HACES NARUTO?, TU NO ERES RIVAL PARA EL, SAL DE HAY Y VE CON TAZUNA!  
 **Naruto:** Tranquilo Kakashi-sensei, yo me ocupare de esto-dattebayo-el rubio dirigió chakra hacia su brazo y de ahí salió una espada, mostraba un aura poderosa, era simplemente un arma hermosa-.  
 **Kakashi:** _ **(¿El sabe de kenjutsu? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabe? Y ¿de dónde saco esa espada? no vi ningún sello de manos o un pergamino)**_.  
 **Sasuke:** _ **(Que demonios… esa espada debería ser mía, ¿Por qué la tiene un perdedor como él?)**_.  
 **Sakura:** _ **(Esa gran espada debería pertenecer a Sasuke-kun, el es el único que debería portarla)**_.  
 **Zabuza:** Así que el mocoso sabe de kenjutsu… jejeje, no creo que estés a mi nivel.  
 **Naruto:** Eso lo veremos hasta que peleemos.

El rubio le hizo una seña con la mano para que Zabuza lo atacara, eso lo irrito. - **Zabuza:** Maldito mocoso-mando cinco clones de agua hacia el rubio. - **Zabuza:** _ **(Jejeje, con eso bastara)**_ -el primer clon se dirigió hacia Naruto, el chico lo esquivo con gran facilidad para después darle un golpe de lleno, después de eso los otros cuatro clones se abalanzaron contra e rubio y en un ziczac con su gran velocidad acabo con tres de ellos cortándolos por la mitad, camino hacia el ultimo y lo acabo de la misma forma que lo hizo con el primer clon, eso dejo algo impresionados a sus compañeros de equipo, tenían cara de que fue pura suerte. - **Zabuza:** Jajaja, eres bueno mocoso, pero más que eso fue pura suerte, es el momento de que te enfrentes a un verdadero maestro de kenjutsu- se lanzo contra el rubio, este lo detuvo con su espada mientras sonreía, saltaron hacia atrás para después volver a pelear espada contra espada, saltaban para después estrellarlas entre sí, siguieron con ese juego durante unos minutos hasta que el espadachín de la neblina se canso de esa pelea .- **Zabuza:** _ **(Ya me canse… jejeje acabare con esto de una puta vez)**_ _**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu**_ _(_ _Elemento Agua: Jutsu de Gran Cascada)_ -del lago salió un gran torrente de agua circular en dirección al rubio, claro el rubio con su gran poder no le fue difícil contrarrestarlo. - **Naruto:** _ **Suiton: Suijinheki**_ _(Elemento Agua: Muro de Agua)_ -el agua formo una muralla circular que lo defendió del ataque, esto dejo estupefactos a todos, que un genin lograra hacer un jutsu de rango B daba mucho merito, todo estaban impresionados, pero sus pensamientos fueron sacados al escuchar a Zabuza. - **Zabuza:** Jejeje no me esperaba que supieras jutsus elementales, pero bueno eso lo hace más divertido-se dirigió hacia el rubio, para que después de que desapareciera el muro de agua lo sorprendiera con un ataque con su espada… lo corto por la mitad, pero para su sorpresa era un clon de agua. - **Naruto:** _ **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu**_ _(_ _Elemento Agua: Jutsu Misil Dragón de Agua)_ atrás de Zabuza apareció un gran dragón dispuesto a acabarlo, pero lo esquivo dando un gran salta hacia arriba se rio ante lo fácil que fue esquivarlo, pero mientras estaba en el aire sintió a una persona detrás de él, le dio un rodillazo en la espalda baja, lo mando a volar para después aparecer enfrente de él y darle otro golpe y siguió así durante unos segundos hasta que el rubio se aburrió y dejarlo un poco moribundo sobre el agua. - **Zabuza:** M-maldito… te hare pagar… ¡POR LO QUE ME HICISTE!-Nadie daba crédito a lo que veía, el rubio dejo sangrando a Zabuza con solo un par de golpes, para ver como después el rubio esquivaba fácilmente los ataque de la espada de Zabuza. - **Zabuza:** ¡DEJA DE MOVERTE MOCOSOOO! - **Naruto:** Si eso quieres-El rubio le dio una patada para mandarlo a volar contra el agua, el hombre vendado se paro irritado de la humillación que le estaban dando. - **Zabuza:** Te…te… ¡TE VOY A MATAR!-con el poco chakra que tenia creó un clon de agua para después hacer dos jutsus. - **Zabuza/Clon:** _ **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu**_ _(_ _Elemento Agua: Jutsu de Gran Cascada_ _),_ _ **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu**_ _(_ _Elemento Agua: Jutsu Misil Dragón de Agua)_ -los poderosos jutsus se dirigieron a Naruto, todos le decían que se alejara para esquivar el ataque, pero él decidió hacer caso omiso. - **Naruto:** _ **(Por fin podre usar un ataque especial de mi espada)**_ -concentro chakra en su espada, la espada cambio para tener forma un látigo hecho de agua, espero el ataque con paciencia, para cuando estaba a punto de llegar, apunto con la espada hacia el ataque, el ojiazul empezó a girar los brazos, para cuando llego el ataque el látigo agarro los jutsus, el rubio dio una vuelta sobre su eje para devolvérselo con más fuerza, pero antes de que llegara el ataque hacia un débil Zabuza un ninja enmascarado lo cogió para salvarlo de ese poderoso jutsu, se alejo de la batalla para curar las heridas del hombre de vendas; la persona con la máscara pensó que sin duda si le hubiera dado con ese ataque al espadachín… hubiera muerto.  
Todos estaban sorprendidos de lo que acababan de ver, un simple genin casi mata a uno de los ninjas con mejor control Suiton del mundo, ese chico le dio una verdadera paliza, todos estaban con los ojos bien abiertos, pero salieron de su sorpresa al ver al jounin caer desmallado por estar tanto tiempo dentro de una capsula de agua.


	5. MIS NUEVOS AMIGOS

**Aquí el siguiente capítulo.**

 **LOS JUTSUS ESTARAN ESCRITO EN JAPONES Y ESPAÑOL**

 ** _(AAAAAAA)_** = PERSONAJE PENSANDO.  
 **  
**(AAAAAAA) = NARUTO EN SU MENTE.

 **CAPITULO 4: MIS NUEVOS AMIGOS**

El equipo siete junto con su protegido iba en un pequeño bote de camino a los condominios del señor Tazuna, para que después de llegar a su casa al día siguiente se empezara con la construcción del puente, durante todo el camino no se cruzaron palabras, solo se escuchaban los leves jadeos del peli plata y el escuchar de la olas que golpeaban con el remo. Al llegar, la familia del señor acogió a los ninjas que venían a ayudarles, pusieron a Kakashi en una cama para que descansara…  
Al siguiente día un peli plata se despertaba para notar que estaba en una casa sencilla.

 **Kakashi:** Aaah… estar tanto tiempo en esa capsula de agua me desgasto demasiado.  
 **Tsunami** **:** ¿Despertando eeh?, ¿se encuentra bien?  
Una mujer de cabello azulado que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, de ojos negros, vestía una camisa rosa con los bordes rojos al igual que el cuello de la camisa y por ultimo tenía una falda color azul que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas.

 **Kakashi:** He estado mejor… pasara una semana antes de que me pueda mover normalmente, aah. -Crujía suavemente de dolor el ninja que copia-.  
 **Tsunami** **:** ¡Ya ve!, será mejor que no se mueva, así que descanse.  
 **Kakashi:** Aah… bien. -Naruto y sus compañeros llegan para ver a su sensei-.  
 **Naruto:** Veo que ya despertó Kakashi-sensei  
 **Sakura:** Escuche sensei su sharingan es sorprendente en verdad pero si lo desgasta tanto tal vez no vale la pena usarlo, además, estar tanto tiempo atrapado en esa esfera de agua lo dejo en un peor estado.  
 **Kakashi:** Lo siento.  
 **Tazuna:** Baa, bueno… el rubio venció a uno de los asesinos ninjas así que creo que estaremos a salvo por un tiempo.  
 **Kakashi: _(Es cierto… mmm ¿Cómo pudo vencerlo?)_** Naruto creo que nos debes alguna explicación.  
Hay fue cuando todos lo miraron expectantes especialmente un pelinegro que se interesaba mucho por la espada que había mostrado su compañero.  
 **Naruto:** Mmm, ok se las daré, pero que sea en otro momento, debemos entrenar para cuando vuelva Zabuza, las cosas en este pueblo van a comenzar a mejorar-dattebayo.  
 **Inari:** Pues yo no lo creo y nada va a comenzar a mejorar.  
 **Tazuna:** Aaa, Inari ¿Dónde habías estado?-le dijo para luego recibir un abrazo de su nieto-.  
 **Inari:** Bienvenido abuelo.  
 **Tsunami** **:** Inari eso fue muy grosero, estos ninjas ayudaron a tu abuelo y lo trajeron aquí sano y salvo.  
 **Tazuna:** Esta bien, está bien yo también soy grosero jejeje.  
El niño miraba fijamente a esos ninjas y él creía que no tenían oportunidad contra el mal que los acechaba… Gato.  
 **Inari:** Mama no lo ves, esta gente va a morir, Gato y sus hombre volverán y los exterminaran.  
 **Naruto:** Mmm, sabes niño ese tipo de pensamiento no va ayudar en nada, no confías en ti y eso no salvara a tu mama o a tu abuelo, eso solo demuestra lo débil que eres, te falta mucho por madurar.  
 **Sakura:** Naruto idiota, ¿Cómo le puedes decir eso a un niño?-el rubio no respondió, se levanto del piso para salir del cuarto y de la casa no sin antes recordarles a sus compañeros que deberían entrenar para lograr enfrentarse a Gato.  
 **Sakura: _(Idiota, ¿Cómo le puede hablar así a un niño?... y tras del hecho se va sin dar una explicación)_**.  
 **Kakashi:** Naruto tiene razón debemos entrenar si queremos enfrentarnos a Gato.

El equipo 7 se encontraba en el bosque para entrenar y seguir las instrucciones de su maestro, todos excepto Naruto estaban algo curiosos por el entrenamiento que tendrían.  
 **Kakashi:** Muy bien el entrenamiento comienza ahora.  
 **Sakura:** ¿Qué tenemos que hacer Kakashi-sensei?  
 **Kakashi:** Jejeje, deberán escalar los arboles, pero habrá una regla… deberán escalar sin manos.  
 **Sakura:** ¿Qué? Deberá estar bromeando.  
 **Naruto:** Perdón Kakashi-sensei pero eso yo ya lo sé hacer-dattebayo.  
 **Sasuke:** ¡¿Qué?!... jajaja, no me hagas reír dobe, no hables cosas ridículas.  
 **Naruto:** Solo mira teme-el rubio iba caminando tranquilo en dirección hacia el árbol, todo pensaban que estaba hablando pura… mierda, pero todos esos pensamientos se fueron cuando vieron a su compañero subir las escaleras sin las manos para que después quedara boca abajo mientras el mono se mantenía estático agarrado por la espalda, todo eso para él era como si eso fuera de lo más normal.  
 **Naruto:** Ven, no es nada difícil, solo es entrenar arduamente, incluso lo sé hacer en el agua.  
Todos estaban sorprendidos por las habilidades del rubio, el peli plata junto a la peli rosa estaban muy sorprendidos, mientras el pelinegro ardía de rabia, pensaba en como un perdedor podía hacer algo que en el mundo shinobi es esencial, y el Uchiha no podía hacerlo. Su sensei salió de su semblante de sorprendido, le dijo que entrenara lo que él quisiera, el rubio asintió para luego irse dejando la incógnita de saber el verdadero poder del rubio, el sabia que sus notas en la academia eran muy bajas, será… ¿Qué él estuvo reteniéndose?, no lo sabía pero si de algo estaba seguro era que tenía un nivel más alto que el de un genin.  
El ojiazul se dirigió a una zona alejada para que no lo vieran entrenando, creo 50 clones para entrenar los elementos avanzados, claro algunos no los pudo mostrar por tener el chakra desestabilizado, pero aun así entreno los que tiene un leve control, como lo era el mokuton, el doton y el yōton se la paso todo el dia entrenando, el rubio apenas podía hacer un par de arboles con el mokuton, en el yoton no estaba muy familiarizado y con el doton, lo entrenaba más que todo para saber defenderse en caso de un ataque poderoso, pero él era ese tipo de ninjas que se defendía atacando o aprovechaba su gran agilidad y velocidad, solo lo entrenaba para estar preparado, pero el tenia una gran ventaja y era que tenia a los Bijū de su lado para conocer mas jutsus y adaptarse a los diferentes elementos. Al siguiente día se podía ver al equipo 7 comiendo junto a la familia que vivía ahí, cada uno estaba en lo suyo, un rubio que comía tanto como podía elogiando a Tsunami por la gran comida, Sakura viendo a Sasuke, el pelinegro comía tranquilo y un Kakashi leyendo Icha Icha, después de comer todos salieron para conocer el pueblo, para Naruto fue igual de doloroso que en el pasado, no soportaba ver a la gente sufrir de esa manera, se prometió sacarlos de esa miseria así como lo hizo tiempo atrás, solo que esta vez salvaría a Haku y a Zabuza.  
Al día siguiente el rubio se despertó temprano para seguir entrenando esos elementos con los que apenas podía controlar, se la pasó todo el día haciendo jutsus de esos elementos para así mejorarlos. - **Naruto: _Doton: Doryūheki_** _(Elemento Tierra: Estilo Pared de Tierra)_ -el rubio crea una pared de roca para después saltar sobre ella y hacer otros jutsus - **Naruto: Yōton: Yōgan Gurōbu** _(_ _Elemento Lava: Globos de Lava_ _)_ -lanzo unos globos que su lanzaban a gran velocidad para herir al enemigo, también eran capaces de cubrir o tapar puertas o entradas, cuando toca el suelo el rubio hace unos sellos de manos y hace un jutsu de tipo mokuton - **Naruto: Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan** _(_ _Jutsu Secreto de Elemento Madera: Nacimiento de un Mundo de Árboles)_ -el jutsu provoco que aparecieran unos diez arboles altos y frondosos-.  
 **Naruto:** Mierda, apenas he entrenado un par de jutsus con esos elementos y ya estoy muy cansado.  
 **Son Gokū** **:** Vamos mocoso, tendrás que entrenar más duro si quieres que el mundo encuentre la verdadera paz.  
 **Naruto:** Lo sé… sabes, esto de no controlar todo mi poder… termino siendo una ayuda para mejorar… más rápido-dijo el rubio agotado.  
 **Son Gokū** **:** Tienes razón, es una buena forma de entrenar. Por cierto Shitai-san te necesita.  
 **Naruto:** Ok, voy para allá.  
El rubio se dirigió hacia su compañera que estaba hablando muy alegremente con Kurama.  
 **Naruto:** (Ejem, ¿interrumpo algo?)  
 **Kurama:** (C-claro que no chico, s-solo estábamos hablando de tu entrenamiento).  
 **Naruto:** (Lo que tu digas Kurama, pero díganme ¿para qué me llamaron?).  
 **Shitai:** (Bueno Naruto-kun lo que te quiero decir es que hay una forma de que puedes apresurar un poco lo que es recuperar tu poder).  
 **Naruto:** (¿Enserio? y ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?).-Dijo el rubio con una cara un poco alterada-.  
 **Shitai:** (Es que es una nueva forma de entrenamiento que se me acabo de ocurrir).  
 **Naruto:** (A ver, entonces dime ¿qué es lo que debo hacer?).-Dijo el ojialzul un mostrando una gran emoción.-  
 **Shitai:** (Lo que tienes que hacer es meditar, es casi el mismo tipo de entrenamiento para controlar el modo sennin, quédate quieto sin mover ni un musculo, debes tener la espada en las manos sin dejarla caer).  
 **Naruto:** (Mmm, ¿solo es eso?, eso es más fácil de lo que pensé, después de todo ya controlo el modo sennin).-Dijo el rubio con un todo algo aburrido-.  
 **Shitai:** (La verdad no Naruto-kun, tu chakra al estar tan alterado no podrás mantenerte en equilibrio ya que incluso este nuevo poder afecto un poco tu músculos y tu coordinación).-La peliblanca mostro una pequeña sonrisa después de terminar su explicación-.  
 **Naruto:** (¡¿QUEE?! ¡Y HASTA AHORA ME LO DICES!).-Dijo el rubio gritando duro con las manos en la cabeza-.  
 **Shitai:** (Lo siento, lo siento, jaja creo que se me olvido).-Dijo la ojimorada rascándose la cabeza-.  
 **Naruto:** (¿Tu sabias de esto viejo?).-Dijo el ojiazul apuntando a su maestro de kenjutsu que estaba sentado tomando té-.  
 **Miyamoto:** (Si…).  
 **Naruto:** (¿Y porque no me lo dijo?).  
 **Miyamoto:** (No preguntaste… además eso no era de tanta importancia, tienes un gran nivel de pelea, no notaste que venciste a Zabuza teniendo esas incapacidades).  
 **Naruto:** (-Suspiro-Bueno si, tienes razón… no importa, voy a irme entrenar para que sigan hablando tranquilamente-dattebayo).-Dijo el rubio mirando al Kurama y a Shitai; cuando dijo eso el zorro se puso un poco enojado, le iba a decir algo pero ya se había ido el rubio.  
 **Naruto: _(Muy bien, tengo que quedarme quieto con la espada en las manos)_**.  
El rubio se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, puso un poco de chakra en su brazo derecho para hacer aparecer la espada, se la paso durante horas y horas tratando de quedarse quito, pero no podía hacerlo, duraba un máximo de 5 minutos, ese tipo de entrenamiento causaba una gran cansancio y un gran estrés físico y mental. Ya por la noche en la casa de Tazuna, todos estaban comiendo tranquilamente la gran comida de Tsunami, el ambiente estaba un poco tenso, especialmente el grupo del equipo 7 pues todos se preguntaban sobre la espada del rubio y el poder que demostró en la batalla contra Zabuza, pero la tensión se calmo un poco cuando sus sensei hablo.  
 **Kakashi:** Oye Naruto, dime ¿de dónde sacaste esa espada que mostraste en la pelea? nunca te la he visto.-El peli plata estaba curiosos por esa arma así como conocer las verdaderas capacidades de su alumno-.  
 **Naruto:** Esta espada siempre la he tenido, fue un regalo de un amigo de un amigo mío, es alguien al cual admiro y agradezco enormemente.  
 **Kakashi:** Debe ser alguien muy importante para que hables así de él.  
 **Naruto:** Lo es Kakashi-sensei, además era alguien muy poderoso-dattebayo.  
 **Kakashi:** Mmm… dime ¿podemos verla?  
 **Naruto:** Claro.-El rubio puso chakra en su brazo derecho para hacer aparecer la espada, se notaba que era un arma muy fina, parecía que la hubieran hecho los mismos dioses, todos estaba asombrados por la belleza de tal arma-.  
 **Sakura:** Valla, es un arma muy hermosa **_(pero se le vería mejor a Sasuke-kun)_**.-Pensó la ojijade con un pequeño sonrojo al imaginarse a Sasuke con esa arma-.  
 **Sasuke: _(¿Cómo es posible que un imbécil como el pueda tener semejante arma? Solo un Uchiha como yo debería tenerla… ya se, la voy a coger y le mostrare que soy mejor con esa arma)_**.-Se dijo así mismo el pelinegro con una sonrisa arrogante creyéndose el mejor de dobe déjame cargar esa espada, sería bueno que un Uchiha cargara tremenda arma.  
 **Sakura:** Es cierto Naruto dale esa arma a Sasuke-kun, solo él debería portarla.-Todos sacaron un pequeño suspiro por la arrogancia del pelinegro y el fanatismo de la peli rosa-.  
 **Naruto: _(Por dios Sakura-chan, después de esta misión hablare con ella para que deje ese estado fangirl)_**.-Dijo el rubio con una cara de desconcierto hacia su compañ Sasuke, inténtalo pero te advierto nadie más que yo ha usado esta espada, no sé qué pasaría si otra persona la tuviera en sus manos.  
 **Sasuke:** No digas tonterías dobe soy un Uchiha y puedo con lo que sea.-El rubio le paso la espada a su compañero, el pelinegro al tomarla se sintió poderoso, se levanto del piso alardeando su semblante con la espada.  
 **Sakura:** ¡Sasuke-kun te vez muy bien con esa espada! **_(Grrr, se ve tan sexy con esa arma, uff me encantaría comérmelo ya mismo)_**.-Dijo la ojijade con un gran sonrojo en su cara mientras pensaba en como seria el cuerpo desnudo se su amor platónico-.  
 **Sasuke:** Te lo dije Naruto, soy un Uchiha y solo yo puedo usa-El pelinegro no pudo terminar su frase porque se sintió fatigado, empezó a sudar y a sentir un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo-. ¿Que…esta…pasando?-El ojinegro empezó a ver borroso y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba en el piso inconsciente-.  
 **Naruto:** Valla, eso no me lo esperaba-dattebayo.-Sakura se dirigió rápidamente hacia el pelinegro que yacía recostado en el piso, lo levanto y lo puso sobre sus piernas-.  
 **Sakura:** Sasuke-kun despierta, demonios… ¿Qué le hiciste Naruto?  
 **Naruto:** Yo no le hice nada, le advertí que no sabía lo que pasaría si tocaba mi espada.  
 **Sakura:** B-bueno… si, lo siento.  
 **Naruto:** No importa, la verdad también me sorprendí que ocurriera eso-La ojijade iba a coger la espada para dársela a su amigo, pero antes de eso su sensei le detuvo la mano-.  
 **Kakashi:** Sakura no toque esa espada, te podría pasar lo mismo que a Sasuke.  
 **Sakura:** Pero solo la iba tocar por un minuto para devolvérsela a Naruto.  
 **Naruto:** Aun así, no lo hubieras soportado, tú no las suficientes reservas de chakra para tocarla-la peli rosa miro a su sensei de forma un poco asombra pero también deprimida-.  
 **Sakura:** Si… tiene razón sensei.-La mujer del equipo 7 se disgusto un poco, se sintió débil al saber que no duraría ni un segundo con el arma en sus manos, Naruto noto ese cambio de humor y decidió darle ánimos-.  
 **Naruto:** Tranquila Sakura-chan solo debes entrenar duro si quieres ser más fuerte. -Después se acerca a su oído y le dice en un susurro-. _Y tal vez así el teme se fije en ti._ -Cuando dijo eso la peli rosa se puso soja con solo pensar en eso, pero también pensó en que el rubio tenía razón, si quería mantenerse a la par de ellos y acercarse más a Sasuke debía entrenar día a día-. _  
_ **Sakura:** Gracias Naruto-La chica le saco una sonrisa-.  
 **Naruto:** El caso, voy a pasear un rato, necesito estirar los pies… nos vemos más tarde.  
 **Kakashi:** Pero ya es muy tarde Naruto, ¿Qué piensas hacer afuera?  
 **Naruto:** Ya le dije Kakashi-sensei, voy a caminar un poco, tengo cosas que pensar.-Todos vieron salir por la puerta al rubio, pero también notaron que aun estaba ese mono aferrado a la espalda del rubio, pero decidieron no preguntar, querían confiar un poco más entre ellos-. ** _  
_**El ojiazul se dirigió hacia el bosque para seguir entrenando esos elementos que apenas podía usar así como la meditación que le fue encomendada para recuperar un poco más rápido su poder. Se la paso hasta la media noche entrenando hasta que por fin el cansancio le gano para quedar dormido en medio del bosque.  
Al día siguiente se podía ver a un chico/chica recogiendo plantas medicinales que nacían en el bosque, recogía tranquilamente esas plantas para luego notar a un pájaro que se paro en su hombro izquierdo, ella suspiro alegre y feliz de ver a ese animalito, se estaban viendo mientras esa persona le sonreía, pero después el pájaro se alejo para ir con lo demás de su especie, ese chico/chica dirigió su vista hacia donde iba ese animal y se topo con la sorpresa de que había varios pájaros montados sobre un joven rubio que yacía dormido en el pasto, se acerco para ver a aquel joven y al verlo más detenidamente noto que era ese muchacho que estuvo a nada de matar a Zabuza, se acurruco para verlo más detenidamente, acerco su mano al hombro del rubio para agitarlo y despertarlo.  
 **Haku:** Vas a resfriarte si te quedas aquí… despierta.  
 **Naruto:** Mmm…-el rubio levanta medio cuerpo para quedar sentado, se rasca los ojos para despertarse por completo para después voltear y ver a una joven bastante linda, noto que era una chica de cabello negro que le llegaba debajo de la nuca, tenía unos ojos color café, vestía un kimono color rosa el cual tenía dibujos de remolinos color negro, en su cuello tenia collar color negro y unas sandalias de civil-Ooh dime ¿Quién eres?... o mejor dicho ¿qué está haciendo alguien como tu aquí?-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa-.  
 **Haku:** Estoy recolectando hierbas y me llamo Haku-le dijo con una sonrisa-.  
 **Naruto:** ¿Hiervas?  
 **Haku:** Si así es, son para tratar enfermedades y sanar heridas… y por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?  
 **Naruto:** Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, ¿te gustaría que te ayudara?  
 **Haku:** Claro…-Cada uno empezó a recoger plantas medicinales, Naruto se fue por un lado mientras Haku por otro-.

 **Naruto:** Comienzas a trabajar desde temprano ¿no?  
 **Haku:** Me gusta la calma de la mañana pero no creí encontrarme a alguien durmiendo aquí en el bosque.  
 **Naruto:** Jajaja, estoy entrenando.  
 **Haku:** ¿Mmm? ¿Así que eres un ninja? Me doy cuenta por la banda que traes puesta… o solo la traes porque es solo una moda.  
 **Naruto:** Mmm ya la viste, es que solo los más persistentes pueden usarla. ** _  
_Haku:** ¿Enserio?, ya veo es muy impresionante-El rubio saco una sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras-pero… significa ¿que estas entrenando para algo peligroso?  
 **Naruto:** solo estoy mejorando mis habilidades para hacerme más fuerte.  
 **Haku:** Tu ya te vez muy fuerte, ¿no es suficiente?  
 **Naruto:** No no, tengo que ser mas y mas fuerte; debo seguir practicando.  
 **Haku:** ¿Aa si? ¿Por qué es tan importante?  
 **Naruto:** Porque quiero cambiar al mundo, busco crear una verdadera paz en la que las personas no discriminen a nadie, un mundo donde todos los niños tengan a su familia presente para que no se sientan solos, quiero que el mundo sea un lugar lleno de amor, igualdad y comprensión; un mundo donde mis seres queridos no pasen miedo por morir o ver morir a lo que ellos consideran su familia-suspiro-un mundo sin odio.  
 **Haku:** Valla, eso es un gran sueño… pero dime ¿tienes muchos seres queridos?  
 **Naruto:** Claro que sí, tengo grandes amigos los cuales considero mi familia-dattebayo, ellos me dan la fuerza para seguir luchando, si me caigo tengo la confianza de que ellos estarán ahí para mí.  
 **Haku:** Jejejeje, si te entiendo-la chica se levanta con su canasta llena de plantas-tú te harás fuerte, muy fuerte… hasta luego nos veremos algún día… y por cierto soy hombre.  
 **Naruto:** Jajaja, si y yo soy gay-el/la joven lo miro extrañado-mira yo no soy ningún pervertido pero alcance a notar un poco dentro de tu kimono que tienes busto, además de que tu movimiento de caderas te delata… no tienes porque esconderte-dattebayo-la chica lo miro extrañado, tenía razón, desde ese momento noto lo observador que podría ser él-.  
 **Haku:** Jejeje, me descubriste Naruto-kun, eres alguien muy observador.  
 **Naruto:** Gracias, bueno yo también me voy… dile Zabuza de mi parte que se recupere pronto.  
 **Haku:** ¿Cómo?-el rubio ya se había ido en un Shunshin no Jutsu _(_ _Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante)_ antes de que pudiera preguntar- ** _(ese chico es muy peligroso, debo tener cuidado con el)_**.

Ya de regreso a la casa de Tsunami todos acababan de comer, le sirvieron la comida Naruto que veía que estaba recuperado Sasuke, el grupo 7 y los civiles empezaron a hablar sobre la reconstrucción del puente y una que otra cosa trivial, era una charla muy acogedora. Todos estaban muy tranquilos excepto un niño que había notado que el rubio había estado entrenando, se notaba que se había esforzado, lo estaba mirando mientras pensaba en su padre y el sacrificio que hizo por su pueblo, dejo esos pensamientos para después hablar.  
 **Inari:** ¡TODOS ESOS ESTÚPIDOS ENTRENAMIENTOS SON UNA PÉRDIDA DE TIEMPO, GATO TIENE TODO UN EJÉRCITO, LOS VA A DERROTAR Y LUEGO LOS DESTRUIRÁ; TODAS ESAS COSAS BONITAS QUE DICEN NO SIGNIFICAN NADA, NO IMPORTA LO QUE HAGAN EL FUERTE SIEMPRE GANA Y EL DÉBIL SIEMPRE PIERDE!-todos miraban al niño con una expresión de asombro y de tristeza; excepto un rubio que empezó a hablar-.  
 **Naruto:** Habla por ti ¿quieres? No será así en m caso ¿te queda claro?  
 **Inari:** ¡¿POR QUÉ MEJOR NO TE CALLAS?! ¡EL SOLO VERTE ME ENFERMA, TÚ NO SABES NADA DE ESTA TIERRA, SOLO ERES UN METICHE, SIEMPRE RIÉNDOTE Y JUGANDO POR TODO; TÚ NO SABES LO QUE ES SUFRIR Y SER TRATADO COMO UNA BASURA!-Naruto que estaba sentado mientras recostaba so cabeza sobre sus brazos no pudo reprimir la ira por lo que dijo el niño, es cierto que ya antes lo había vivido pero aun así el efecto fue el mismo.  
 **Naruto:** Escúchate gritando y quejándote como una pobre victima… puedes lloriquear todo el día para lo que me importa, ¡TÚ NO ERES MÁS QUE UN COBARDE!  
 **Sakura:** ¡Naruto!, fuiste demasiado lejos.  
 **Naruto:** Hmp…-el rubio se levanto para salirse de la casa y dejando a un niño llorando-.

Al siguiente día todos se levantaron temprano para hacer sus deberes, el equipo 7 junto a Tazuna se dirigió al puente para construirlo, todos se fueron para halla excepto Naruto que se quedo dormido. En el puente se podía ver a Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke y a Tazuna preparándose para la pelea, una neblina cubrió el puente mientras una voz empezaba a hablar.  
 **Zabuza:** Valla valla, Kakashi veo que sigues con esos tontos a tu lado-Sasuke estaba temblando por el encuentro- Jajaja mira ese todavía tiembla… lamentable-de repente 7 clones de agua aparecen enfrente del grupo-.  
 **Sasuke:** -Sonríe-Estoy temblando de la emoción-apenas dijo eso el pelinegro usa su kunai para acabar con los 7 clones de agua-.  
 **Zabuza:** Aaa ¿con que puedes ver que eran clones de agua?... el tonto está mejorando… creo que ya tienes un rival Haku.  
 **Haku:** Eso parece **_(¿dónde se metió Naruto?)_**.

En la casa de Tsunami se podía ver a un Naruto recién levantado, estaba tranquilo mientras comía el gran desayuno del Tsunami.  
 **Tsunami:** Oye Naruto ¿no crees que estas muy relajado? Digo, tus amigos ya se fueron ya hace bastante rato.  
 **Naruto:** Tranquila, ellos van a estar bien… son muy fuerte-decía mientras comía-.  
 **Tsunami:** Mmm… ya veo.  
Después de un rato el rubio decidió salir para ir con sus compañeros.  
Habían pasado 5 minutos desde que se fue de la casa de Tsunami y en medio del recorrido recordó que venían dos espadachines a la casa de Tsunami:  
 **Naruto: _(Puta madre ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar eso?)_**.

Mientras en la casa de Tazuna su hija estaba lavando los platos tranquilamente, hasta que escucho a alguien abrir por la fuerza la entrada de su casa, se podían ver a dos hombres con espada, uno tenía un gorro morado, un buzo gris y unos pesqueros color negros; su cara tenía dos marcas bajo los ojos y el cabello de él era blanco; su nombre era Zori. La otra persona era un hombre con tatuajes en el brazo izquierdo, no vestía nada del troco de su cuerpo para arriba, solo tenía unas vendas que iban desde el ombligo hasta la pelvis; vestía una falda color morado con nubes color negra, tenía el cabello color café y estaba amarrado en forma de doble cebolla y un parche cubría su ojo derecho, su nombre era Waraji.

 **Zori:** Así que tu eres la hija de Tazuna ¿eeh? Muy mal… deberás venir con nosotros ahora.

Mientras tanto Inari estaba en el baño lavándose las manos pero entonces escucho que se rompieron los platos… fue corriendo hasta la cocina y termino encontrándose a su mama en el piso y a dos hombres que se la iban a llevar con Gato.  
 **Inari:** ¡MADRE!  
 **Tsunami:** ¡NO, NO TE ACERQUES, ESCAPA RÁPIDO!  
 **Waraji:** No te muevas… podemos atrapar a este también.  
 **Zori:** No Gato solo nos pidió un rehén.  
 **Inari: _(Eeh ¿rehén?)_**.  
 **Waraji:** Muy bien, acabemos con él-El moreno desenfundo su espada iba a atacarlo pero su madre intervino-.  
 **Tsunami:** Esperen… por favor no lastimen a mi hijo se los ruego, tan solo en un niño… yo hare lo que sea… pero no lo lastimen por favor.  
 **Zori:** -Muestra una sonrisa despiadada-por lo visto tu mama te salvo… suertudo.  
El niño se derrumbo entre lagrimas, se sentía débil el no poder ayudar a su mama, Naruto tenía razón, era un cobarde; su mente viajo a sus recuerdos en el que su padrastro era ovacionado por ser un héroe en su pueblo, seguía llorando mientras pensaba en él, en su sacrificio y en las palabras de aliento que le daba al que consideraba su padre…  
 ** _(Kaiza: Si algo te interesa protégelo, aunque tengas que poner tu vida en riesgo, protégelo con los dos brazos)_**.  
 **Inari: _(¿Podre?-sollozar-¿podre ser fuerte yo también?)_** -el niño se levanto con una mayor valentía y decidió intervenir-… ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE SE LLEVEN A MI MAMA!  
El niño se fue acercando a los espadachines corriendo mientras esos hombres lo miraban con sonrisas malvadas.  
 **Waraji:** Niño idiota… tu mismo te lo buscaste.  
Dicho hombre desenfundo su espada para matar a Inari, todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta… la madre gritaba angustiada que se alejara, parecía que era el fin de aquel muchacho, pero antes de que lo atravesara, una mano cogió la muñeca del Waraji para apretarla y luego destrozarla.  
 **Waraji:** ¡AAAH!... Mierda ¿Quién eres mocoso?  
 **Naruto:** Soy Naruto Uzumaki… y te voy hacer sufrir por lo que hiciste-le dijo mientras sacaba una sonrisa malvada-.  
 **Inari:** ¡NARUTO!  
 **Naruto:** Tranquilo niño, ya estoy aquí… veo que ya entendiste que la verdadera fuerza es aquella que sale cuando uno quiere proteger lo que más ama en el mundo.  
 **Inari:** -Sollozo-Si… gracias Naruto-nii-chan  
 **Naruto:** Jejeje, bueno es el momento de acabar con ustedes.  
 **Zori:** Jajajaja, no creo que alguien como tu pueda vencernos.  
 **Naruto:** Eso crees-le dijo el rubio que apareció detrás del peli blanco que no pudo reaccionar a recibir un golpe en la nuca-ahora sigues tu- Waraji se tenso con lo que vio, no pudo moverse, pero cuanto ya estaba a punto de reaccionar sintió un fuerte golpe en el estomago que lo mando a volar al lago-.  
 **Inari:** ¡Increíble!... gracias Naruto-nii-chan-sollozo-.  
 **Naruto:** Tranquilo no llores mas, eres fuerte… ¿sabes? Con esa fuerza estoy seguro de que podrás proteger a tu abuelo y tu madre-saca una sonrisa al igual que el niño -bueno me tengo que ir, mis amigos necesitan ayuda-dattebayo.  
El rubio se va de salto en salto a una gran velocidad esperando llegar a tiempo para salvar a Haku y a Zabuza.

La pelea entre Sasuke y Haku estaba muy reñida, cada uno con su estilo de taijutsu, el joven Uchiha parecía que podía ganar la batalla; todos estaba sorprendidos por la mejora que ha tenido últimamente el pelinegro… pero esa dicha acabo cuando Haku utilizo su jutsu secreto, el llamado **Makyō Hyōshō** _(_ _Jutsu Secreto: Espejos Demoníacos de Cristal de Hielo)_ de ahí parecieron varios espejos que estaban alrededor del ojinegro, las cosas se estaban poniendo muy complicadas.  
Empezó a atacar a Sasuke lanzándole senbones, esas malditas agujas que no dañaban internamente pero que causaban un gran dolor, cada uno empezó a ser dirigido al Uchiha, estaba a punto de matarlo, pero de atrás fue lanzada una shuriken que golpeo en la máscara de Haku y lo dejo parcialmente en el piso. Cuando Haku levanto la cabeza noto a un Naruto serio, a un joven con un gran poder. 

**Haku:** Veo que ya llegase Naruto-kun.  
 **Naruto:** Haku… ¿estás lista para la pelea?  
 **Haku:** Claro que si… te derrotare para proteger a mi único ser querido.  
 **Naruto:** Si… te entiendo-dattebayo, pero tampoco puedo permitirte lastimar a mis amigos.  
 **Sasuke: _(¿Qué? ¿Acaso se conocen?)_** Oye dobe ¿qué está pasando ahí afuera?.  
El rubio no respondió, solo tenía si mirada fija en Haku y desde ahí empezó la batalla…  
 **Naruto: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** _(_ _Jutsu: Clon de Sombra)_ -dos clones aparecieron al lado de Naruto que se dirigieron hacia Haku, la chica confiada le lanza tres senbones que los clones esquivaron fácilmente, después de eso se podía ver a la pelinegra con un senbon la cual estaba detrás de los clones. - **Haku:** Eres muy lento-para cuando iba a atacar el clon desapareció, volteo la cabeza para saber donde estaba y para su sorpresa uno estaba en el interior de su jutsu y el otro estaba afuera - **Haku:** Demonios, me confié- iba a atacar al clon pero fue detenido por el original. – **Naruto:** Lo siento Haku pero tú te quedas aquí mientras libero a Sasuke- **Haku:** Tsk… te estás convirtiendo en un problema- la chica se aleja de él para empezar a hacer sus jutsus… la pelinegra creo 3 espejos mas para atacar al rubio con sus senbones. – **Haku: Sensatsu Suishō** _(_ _Mil Agujas de Agua Voladoras de la Muerte_ _)-_ miles de sonbones se dirigieron al rubio que para sorpresa de ella los detuvo con un jutsu que ella conocía. – **Naruto: Hyōton: Hyōgan Dōmu** _(_ _Elemento Hielo: Roca de Hielo Domo de la Nada Magnifica)_ -un domo de hile cubrió al rubio para protegerlo del ataque, todos estaba sorprendidos al saber que el rubio podía manejar el elemento hyoton – **Haku:** ¡¿CÓMO ES QUE SABES MANEJAR ESE KEKKEI GENKAI?!-el ojiazul no respondió, solo le dedico una sonrisa a la chica. – **Naruto:** Bien es mi turno, **Hissatsu Hyōsō** _(_ _Elemento Hielo: Picos de Hielo)_ -varios pilares en forma de cono salieron de la tierra para dirigirse a Haku, la pelinegra esquivaba difícilmente ese jutsu que había destruido sus tres espejos, dio un gran salto para contraatacar… lanzo varios senbon que fueron esquivados por Naruto que se dirigía hacia la pelinegra a una gran velocidad. – **Haku: _(Joder… tengo que hacer algo)_** -Haku ya había tocado el suelo, estaba pensando en una táctica para inmovilizar al rubio, parecía que había ideado algo, pero para cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde. – **Naruto:** **Bakusai Hyōshō** _(_ _Explosión Cristal de Hielo)_ -del piso empezó a salir hielo que atrapo por los pies a Haku, la chica se maldecía a si misma por no pensar rápido… el hielo inmovilizo de los pies hasta el ombligo incluyendo los brazos-.  
 **Naruto:** No forcejees mas Haku… ya todo término, mi hielo es mas frió que el tuyo-Haku miro al piso derrotada, no se sentía útil para Zabuza-.  
 **Haku: _(Zabuza… no soy rival para este niño… Zabuza… he fallado)_**  
Naruto noto el comportamiento depresivo de Haku y decido que era el momento de darles una nueva oportunidad.  
 **Naruto:** Tranquila Haku, no le has fallado a Zabuza… no voy a dejar que mueran-dattebayo.-Haku miro sorprendida a Naruto, trasmitía una gran confianza, desde ese momento noto que Naruto era alguien especial-.  
 **Haku:** Naruto…-de repente sintió que Zabuza corría peligro, la sensación de miedo la sintió en todo el -kun, záfame necesito salvas a Zabuza.  
 **Naruto:** Mierda… ok tranquila yo iré a salvarlo.  
Antes de que la pelinegra pudiera decir algo el rubio ya se había ido para detener el ataque de Kakashi a Zabuza, el único problema era que estaba un poco atrasado.  
 **Naruto: _(Mierda, mierda… tengo que llegar a tiempo)_**.

 __En el campo de batalla se podía ver la batalla estaba Kakashi y Zabuza, el peli plateado había invocado a unos perros de caza para buscar entre la neblina al ninja vendado, para cuando lo encontró ya era tarde para Zabuza el cual estaba siendo mordido por dichos perros, lo cual causo que no pudiera mover sus brazos.  
 **Kakashi:** Sabes Zabuza es el momento de que termine con esto, pero no te matare con el sharingan, imitaciones de otros trucos ninja, no… es tiempo de que te presente… mi propio jutsu… **Raikiri** _(_ _Cortador de Relámpago)_ -su mano se dirigió rápidamente al corazón de Zabuza que seguía retenido por los perros, todo parecía acabar para el hombre de pelo café… cuando el ataque estaba a punto de llegar un rubio sujeto la muñeca de Kakashi pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para no dañar a aquel hombre vendado, no le dio en el corazón pero le termino dando en el pulmón izquierdo-.  
 **Kakashi:** Naruto, dime una razón por haber detenido mi ataque.-El rubio no respondió, estaba un poco cabizbajo, todo porque no pudo evitar de lleno el ataque de sus sensei… después de unos pocos segundo el ojiazul respondió-.  
 **Naruto:** Ellos ya no son el enemigo, mire hacia allá.  
El peli plata miro al fondo para notar que había casi 100 asesinos que pertenecían a Gato  
 **Zabuza:** No lo entiendo… ¿Qué es… todo esto?-suspiraba de forma agitada aquel espadachín-¿y quiénes son… esos tipos que vienen contigo?  
 **Gato:** Pues veras ha habido un pequeño cambio en el plan… de acuerdo a nuestro nuevo plan tu vas a morir en este puente Zabuza… claro por lo que veo se nos adelantaron Jajajaja  
 **Zabuza:** Te voy a matar junto con esos imbéciles matones tuyos.  
 **Gato:** Pues inténtalo… sabes estos matones me costaron mucho y te agradecería mucho si mataras a algunos antes de que te lancemos por el rio.  
 **Naruto:** ¡NO ZABUZA ESPERA!  
No lo pudo detener, rápidamente Zabuza se dirigió hacia todos esos matones de Gato, iba de persona en persona, con un kunai en la boca, mataba a todo aquel que se le interponía, claro al ser tantos no faltaba que alguien lo apuñalara… mato a cuantos pudo pero ya tenía varias espadas y lanzas en su espalda… alcanzo a Gato, que fue asesinado con varias cortadas en el pecho y en el vientre, al final cayó desplomado el lago. Zabuza iba volviendo débilmente para buscar a Haku, pero mientras caminaba noto a Haku que estaba al lado del rubio, había logrado zafarse ya que el ojiazul había dejado de aplicar chakra a su jutsu y cuando ya estaba tan cerca cayó desplomado boca arriba teniendo fe en que la pelinegra tuviera una vida en paz.

 **Matón 1:** Oye… yuju, aun no se pongan cómodos.  
 **Matón 2:** Esta fiesta no ha acabado, quien nos va a pagar ya que Gato se ha ido  
 **Matón 1:** No vamos a quedarnos con las manos vacías así que tendremos que atacar a la aldea para ver que tiene para nosotros.  
 **Todos los matones:** ¡SI!

 **Naruto:** Yo me encargo Kakashi-sensei, esto será divertido.  
El rubio aplico chakra en su brazo derecho para que apareciera su espada, todos los que no la hayan visto antes estaban sorprendidos por dicha arma, el rubio se dirigió donde esos matones, utilizo su agilidad para matar a cada uno de ellos… después de un rato logro acabar con casi todos, pero aun así aun había una gran cantidad de matones y ahí fue donde decidió utilizar un jutsu especial de su espada. – **Naruto:** **Kami no ken: Senkei katto** _(espada de dios: corte lineal)_ -el rubio movió su espada de derecha a izquierda lo cual provoco una ráfaga de viento tan cortante que termino decapitando o cortando en dos a todos esos asesinos. Todos estaba impresionados por tales habilidades, incluso Zabuza que estaba casi inconsciente, alcanzo a ver el gran poder de aquel chico, pensó para sí mismo que realmente el estaba en otro nivel, un nivel que nunca podría haber alcanzar.  
 **Kakashi: _(Naruto es muy poderoso con esa espada, realmente algún día será alguien catalogado como un dios shinobi)_**.

Zabuza yacía en el suelo, mientras una Haku lo consolaba, estaba muy triste de no poder ir con él.  
 **Zabuza:** De todo lo malo que he hecho… lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme contigo hasta el final  
 **Haku:** N-no digas eso Zabuza-sollozo-n-no quiero que te vayas.  
 **Zabuza:** Sabes…aah…sé que no podrá ser, pero… me gustaría ir a donde tú vas para cuando mueras-le decía mientras le cogía la cara de manera paternal-me encantaría…acompañarte…Haku…prométeme que serás feliz…aaah…que dejaras de ser una herramienta… para ser… una gran mujer con un gran y nuevo sueño-los ojos de Zabuza se cerraba lentamente con la esperanza de que volvería a ver a la fue como su hija-.  
 **Haku:** No… por favor no… ¡ZABUZA!-decía mientras lloraba como nunca lo ha hecho-.  
 **Naruto: _(No… no pude cambiar el final de Zabuza… mierda… Zabuza te prometo que cuidare de Haku…ella ahora es parte de mi familia)_**.-Decía el rubio mientras apretaba en puño sus manos y trataba de no llorar-…

Un nuevo día amanecía, era soleado, ya era momento de que todos regresaran a Konohagakure no Sato.  
 **Tazuna:** Nunca hubiera terminado el puente sin ustedes… no puedo decirles cuanto los extrañaremos.  
 **Tsunami:** Gracias por todo.  
 **Naruto:** Ya, ya, estoy seguro de que algún día los volveremos a visitar.  
 **Inari:** -Sollozo-Lo juras que lo harás.  
 **Naruto:** ¿Mmm?-noto que el niño empezaba a llorar-por supuesto, ya sabes Inari, está bien que llores, no hay nada de malo en eso-el rubio también empezó a llorar, claro los dos intentaban contenerse. Naruto se volteo para que Inari no lo viera, después de todo a él no le gustaba que lo vieran llorando.  
Ya todos se iban de vuelta a Konohagakure no Sato claro esta vez iban en compañía de una nueva integrante… su nombre Haku…

 ****

 ** _Continuara…_**


	6. AMIGOS

**Aquí el siguiente capítulo.**

 **LOS JUTSUS ESTARAN ESCRITO EN JAPONES Y ESPAÑOL**

 ** _(AAAAAAA)_** = PERSONAJE PENSANDO.  
 **  
**(AAAAAAA) = NARUTO EN SU MENTE.

 **CAPITULO 5: AMIGOS**

El equipo 7 junto con su nueva integrante iban caminando amenamente por el bosque, todos andaban silenciosos, Kakashi leyendo su libro, Sasuke pensando en cómo aumentar su poder, Sakura caminaba tranquilo mientras pensaba en el pelinegro, Naruto pensando en su entrenamiento y Haku perdida en como seria su nueva vida además de pensar en Zabuza; duraron un par de minutos sin decir una palabra.  
 **Naruto:** —Bostezo—Oye Haku, ¿lista para tener una nueva oportunidad?—Le dijo con una sonrisa, quería animarla, deseaba ayudar a Haku para que superara la muerte del que fue como un padre—.  
 **Haku:** S-si Naruto-kun—Dijo en un tono triste, el rubio lo noto y por eso decidió no hablar de su nueva vida, en cambio decidió hablar de el elemento hyoton, pero la pelinegra decidió adelantarse con el tema—.  
 **Haku:** Oye Naruto-kun, por parte de tu familia ¿Quién mas manejaba el hyoton?—Ante esa pregunta todos concentraron su vista en el rubio, después de todo antes de la misión él nunca había mostrado dicha habilidad—. **  
Naruto:** La verdad yo no tengo ningún pariente que pueda manejar el hyoton—Dijo en un tono pensativo mientras miraba el cielo, lo único que debía decir era la sencilla verdad—.  
 **Kakashi:** Entonces ¿Cómo lo obtuviste?, de no ser una línea sucesoria, la única forma es que te lo hallar trasplantado—Dijo el peli plata de forma neutra, pero en el fondo estaba esperando ancioso la respuesta de su alumno—.  
 **Naruto:** No lo hice trasplantándomelo, lo hice entrenando muy duro, logre unir el elemento agua y viento-dattebayo—Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa no se daba en sus compañeros ya que lo que escucharon los dejo más que sorprendidos—.  
 **Sakura:** ¡¿QUÉ?! Lo que dices es imposible—Dijo el ojijade impresionada al igual que un ojinegro que se moría de la envidia—.  
 **Sasuke: _(¿Cómo demonios consiguió hacer eso?... cuando lleguemos a konoha hablare seriamente con el dobe)_** —El Uchiha no podía mas, apenas llegara a la aldea el exigiría al rubio que le dijera que tipo de entrenamiento esta haciendo—.  
 **Naruto:** Nada es imposible si te lo propones—Y eso era cierto, el nunca se rendía, siempre proponiéndose en ir mas alto sin importar lo que los demás dijesen—.  
 **Haku:** ¡Eso es sorprendente, debió ser un entrenamiento muy duro!—Hizo una cara de asombro mientras se tapaba la boca por su expresión, lo que dijo el rubio era algo de admirar—.  
 **Naruto:** Si así lo fue, pero valió totalmente la pena. —Ante eso la chica sonrió, parecía que era buena idea haber aceptado irse con estos ninjas, eran gente alegre pero sería cuando era el momento. Siguieron hablando del tema durante un rato pero luego se cambio esa discusión para hablar sobre el animal que estaba en la espalda del rubio, la chica pelinegra decidió preguntar por el ser que sujetaba al ojiazul—.  
 **Haku:** Oye me he preguntado ¿Qué es ese animal que está colgado en tu espalda?—El rubio dirigió su vista al animal al mono rojo lo cogió para cargarlo y dar una explicación sobre él—.  
 **Naruto:** Este mono es un animal muy extraño—Todos lo miraron, estaba deseoso de conocer el origen de aquel ser—con extraño me refiero a que son muy raros y difíciles de encontrar, ellos viven en Shimagame _(Isla tortuga)_ , también conocida como Genbu, esta isla se encuentra en Kumogakure no Sato _(Aldea Oculta de las Nubes)_.  
 **Haku:** Pero ¿cómo obtuviste a ese mono? Después de todo Kumogakure no Sato queda a cientos de kilómetros de konoha, y además ¿dónde queda esa isla?—Todos se preguntaban lo mismo, como putas había conseguido ese animal, si esa isla existía y si se encontraba en Kumogakure un viaje de konoha hacia allá era complicado—.  
 **Naruto:** Un conocido mío me lo trajo como presente junto con otros animalitos—Al escuchar esas palabras los Bijū se molestaron un poco al referirse a ellos como simples animales, pero sabían que esa era la escusa para que dejaran de molestar al rubio con ese tema, siendo así dejaron sus pensamientos de rabia a un lado—.  
 **Haku:** Ya veo, ¿será que tú me dejarías cargarlo?—Dijo la pelinegra que pregunto con una sonrisa, realmente ese animalito l era muy lindo, parecía un peluche, un terroncito de azúcar—.  
 **Naruto:** Claro—El ojiazul le paso el animalito para que después el se acurrucara en los brazos de la chica, _cómodo_ pensó el mono, a ojos del _Bijū_ sería divertido salir solo para dormir en los brazos de la chica —.  
 **Sakura:** Oye Naruto ¿yo también puedo cargarlo?—La peli rosada dirigió su dedo hacia el Bijū quien al ver acercarse a la ojijade no hizo más que hacer un gruñido, al hacer eso la peli rosa se aleja por el susto que le dio ese mono—. **  
Naruto:** Jajaja parece que no le agradas-dattebayo—El chico siempre supo que a algunos _Bijū no le agradaba su compañera de equipo y el podía entender el porqué, a pesar de quererla como hermana sabía muy bien que ella era muy ruidosa—._  
Durante el resto del recorrido se logro formar una charla más amena entre todos los integrante, incluso Sasuke hablaba un poco más. Ya habían llegando a su hogar cuando cruzaron las puertas se les cruzo una gota a Naruto y Sakura quienes veían como Kotetsu e Izumo dormían plácidamente sin percatarse de su llegada, no les importo y decidieron seguir su camino para hablar con el hokage. Llegaron a su a la torre del líder de la aldea, y como siempre el rubio daba su aparición ante el hokage con un gran saludo, paso a su despacho sin preguntar dándole un susto al anciano.  
 **Naruto:** ¡HOLA VIEJO!... ¡¿Cómo has estado?!—Ante eso Sakura decidió darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a su compañero por ser tan irrespetuoso—.  
 **Hiruzen:** ¡AAAH!—Grito con fuerza por culpa de la sorpresa que recibió por parte del jinchuriki, ese chico quería matarlo de un infarto—.  
 **Sakura:** ¡IDIOTA, ESTÁS HABLANDO CON EL HOKAGE!—Le da el coscorrón dejándole un chichón en la cabeza del rubio, ¡DIOS!…¡QUE GOLPE!—.  
 **Naruto:** S-Sakura-chan eso dolió—Se sobaba el chichón, el gran hematoma palpitaba, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar—.  
 **Sakura:** Te lo mereces por tonto—La peli rosa tuvo una vena en su frente por la rabia que le produjo se compañero y en cierta forma había que darle razon—.  
 **Hiruzen:** Naruto, casi me matas de un susto…—suspiro—bueno eso no importa, ¿Cómo les fue en su misión?—Limpio su pipa para luego ponerla de nuevo en su boca, _ese vejestorio no para de fumar parece una chimenea_ eso dijo el rubio en sus pensamientos _y a pesar de eso sigue siendo muy fuerte_ , claramente había que admirar a el tercero—.  
 **Kakashi:** Hokage-sama la misión fue un éxito, claro hubo algunos contratiempos. —Dijo en un tono serio, lo cual fue notado por el Hokage que solo podía preguntar lo que paso—.  
 **Hiruzen:** ¿Qué tipo de contratiempos?—Mira al peli plateado mientras coge el papeleo y dar una rápida lectura, _necesito un sucesor_ pensó el anciano—.  
 **Kakashi:** Nos tuvimos que enfrentar a varios delincuentes y algunos ninjas de alto rango, los cuales complicaron bastante la misión; los detalles están en el reporte.  
 **Hiruzen:** Ya veo… y díganme ¿quién es esa nueva chica que traen con ustedes?—El Hokage noto a una muchacha que a ojos de el tenia unos 18 años, vestía una simple camisa negra, una falda que llegaba hasta las rodillas y unas sandalias se civil—.  
 **Naruto:** Ella es Haku, es una chica que conocí en la misión, es alguien muy fuerte y valiente-dattebayo—Ante esas palabras la pelinegra sonríe de manera falsa, ocultando el dolor de perder a su persona importante—.  
 **Hiruzen:** ¿Por qué la trajiste Naruto?—Su tono se uso más serio, traer a una persona que no es de la aldea es después de todo un tema delicado—.  
 **Naruto:** Bueno—La mira fijamente para luego observar al Hokage para explicarle la decisión de él y de sus compañeros—Ella es una chica que ha sufrido mucho, ha perdido personas muy importantes, la traje porque quiero darle una nueva oportunidad de vida, esa es la única razón.  
 **Hiruzen:** Mmm… entonces Haku dime ¿Por qué decidiste aceptar la propuesta de Naruto? ¿Qué te dijo Naruto para que aceptaras?—La chica se acerco al anciano para explicarle el porqué de su decisión, así también decirle quien era antes de estar en konoha—.  
 **Haku:** Hokage-sama estoy aquí porque gracias a Naruto-kun logre ver una nueva forma de vivir en la que pueda estar en paz, además de eso lo hice porque fue una promesa que le hice a una persona muy importante para mí, lastimosamente el ya no está con nosotros pero decidí cumplir la última petición de aquel hombre—Mientras hablaba al final se le escapa una pequeña lágrima que no paso desapercibida por el anciano que se puso alegre al escuchar esas palabras—.  
 **Hiruzen:** Ya entiendo, pero dime ¿Quién eras antes de decidir entrar a konoha?—Ante esas palabras el rubio apretó sus puños esperando a que el Hokage aceptara a aquella chica sin importar la maldad que hizo en su pasado—.  
 **Haku:** Yo era una herramienta… una persona que vivía para servir a aquel hombre que se fue, su nombre… Zabuza Momochi—Al escuchar esas palabras el Hokage quedo un poco impresionado al saber que esa chica era la acompañante, que según los registros, era compañera de un ninja mercenario conocido como el demonio oculto en la neblina, además se sabía que la acompañante de aquel hombre poseía el elemento hyoton y una gran capacidad para usar los senbon—Yo era una mujer que serbia a Zabuza por el hecho de que me dio un hogar, me dio una _"familia"_ pero al verlo morir sentí que ya no valía nada, sentí que mi vida no tenía sentido… pero después—Saca una pequeña sonrisa, y esa sonrisa era verdadera—Naruto-kun me dijo que si quería seguir siendo una herramienta de Zabuza, seguir siendo de utilidad, debía cumplir con su última palabra… ser feliz y vivir mi vida plenamente, es por eso que quiero que me permita quedarme aquí, como ninja de konoha—Al terminar miro al Hokage que tenía una cara seria, el anciano estaba pensando en lo dicho sobre su pasado—.  
 **Hiruzen:** —Saca humo de su boca para luego sonreír de forma serena y cálida, decidió aceptarla como nueva parte de lo que es konoha—Bienvenida a Konohagakure no Sato—Ante esas palabras tanto la chica como Naruto y el equipo 7 sacaron una pequeña sonrisa al saber que aquella gran chica era bienvenida a konoha —Bueno… desde hoy serás nueva integrante del equipo siete—Dicho eso todos lo miraron con confusión y asombro, ¿nueva integrante del equipo 7? ¿Acaso el anciano había fumado tanto que el humo le llego al cerebro y lo hizo estallar?—.  
 **Sakura:** Hokage-sama ella no es una genin para que esté con nosotros, ¿usted no podría ascenderla a chunin o jounin de una vez?—Era lo más lógico esa chica era muy fuerte, como mínimo debían pasarla a un nivel que congeniara con su altura en términos de fuerza—.  
 **Hiruzen:** No, no se puede, todo tiene su secuencia y su forma de hacer, hay que ser pacientes en la vida—Y ahí estaba la voz de la razón y la sabiduría, como siempre el amable Tercer Hokage—. **  
Kakashi:** Hokage-sama estoy de acuerdo con ella se quede en la aldea, después de todo es una buen persona, ¿pero no seria precipitado incluir un cuarto miembro a este equipo?—Y tenía razón, dejar un cuarto miembro, que además era nivel chunin dejaba en desventaja a los demás equipos y eso no se podía hacer—.  
 **Hiruzen:** Yo no le veo lo malo, se que los con los demás grupos quedarían disparejos pero no me agradaría atrasar a Haku en los exámenes chunin, ella seguramente tiene ese nivel de pelea y no tendría sentido ponerla desde el principio en academia, solo pospondríamos las cosas. Además, cuando lleguen los exámenes chunin ya me habré ideado una forma para que lo equipos queden parejos.  
 **Kakashi:** Entiendo… bueno Haku, bienvenida al equipo 7—Ante eso la pelinegra asintió con una sonrisa, parecía que todo iba por buen camino—.  
 **Hiruzen:** Haku iniciaras obviamente como genin, serás vigilada por algunos ANBU por un periodo de tres meses. Vivirás en un hotel el cual pagaremos los primeros cuatro meses mientras consigues el dinero para tu propia casa pero hasta entonces tendrás que conformarte con eso.  
 **Haku:** Si Hokage-sama y gracias por todo—Le dijo inclinándose por respeto, después de todo el era el Hokage de la hoja—.  
 **Hiruzen:** De nada… Naruto ve junto con Sakura y Sasuke para enseñarle donde se va a quedar—El anciano saca unos papeles para firmarlos y dar a conocer que es una nueva ninja de konoha—Toma estos papeles Haku, con esto te darán tu banda ninja y esto de aquí es el mapa de la aldea, el circulo marcado es el hotel donde te quedaras.  
 **Haku:** Una vez más, muchas gracias Hokage-sama—Estaba agradecida, no se esperaba que la recibieran tan fácilmente, lo único malo, o mejor dicho incomodo, es que la estaría vigilando durante un tiempo—.  
 **Hiruzen:** De nada. —Le dice con una sonrisa, mientras el equipo 7 se va el peli plateado le hace una seña ya que necesita hablar seriamente con el Hokage—. ¿De qué quieres hablar Kakashi?  
 **Kakashi:** Sobre Naruto, durante la misión el mostro habilidades que sobrepasan las de un genin— ¿Y que mas decir? Ese chico logro derrotar a Zabuza un ninja de rango _A_ y para colmo el chico logro matar a más de 50 hombres en menos de un minuto—.  
 **Hiruzen:** ¿Qué tipo de habilidades?—Su voz sonaba tranquila y sin sobresaltos; ya se esperaba lo que venía—.  
 **Kakashi:** El mostro una gran velocidad, fuerza y un buen repertorio de ninjutsus; el logro derrotar a Zabuza dejándolo casi muerto y—Fue interrumpido por el Hokage que quería tranquilizar a él peli plateado—.  
 **Hiruzen:** Tranquilo Kakashi los detalles de la misión los leeré más tarde, dime ¿Qué es lo que mostro Naruto?—El anciano ya tenía una idea de lo que había mostrado aquel muchacho y era justo mencionarle al sensei del equipo 7 un poco sobre como el rubio consiguió ese poder—.  
 **Kakashi:** Un gran nivel de pelea, logro hacer cosas muy grandes, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que él fuera usuario de kenjutsu y además de eso… no sabía que lograra hacer el hyoton—Dicho eso el Hokage solo suspiro para darle una explicación a Kakashi—.  
 **Hiruzen:** Todo eso yo ya lo sabía, lo note en su entrenamiento y me explico cómo obtuvo esas habilidades, el kenjutsu lo aprendió por medio de pergaminos, mientras que la espada se la regalo un conocido de el—Cuando dijo eso el jounin abrió los ojos de sorpresa, que un niño pudiera forjar una espada y lograra fundir su chakra con su arma ya era un gran logro—.  
 **Kakashi:** Eso es sorprendente… no me imagino lo fuerte que será ese muchacho en el futuro con su espada, pero ahora ¿de dónde Naruto saco el hyoton? Que yo sepa ningún Uzumaki o pariente de mi sensei Minato ha tenido esa afinidad—Dijo de forma seria y serena, pero con gran orgullo—.  
 **Hiruzen:** Eso es lo más sorprendente, es cierto que él no tiene ese elemento en su sangre pero con su arduo entrenamiento logro hacer algo que se creía imposible… el logro unir su afinidad futon y suiton para crear el elemento hyoton sin la necesidad de una línea sucesoria—Ante esas palabras lo único que el peli plateado pudo hacer es abrir sus ojos por sorpresa y quedar callado sin nada que decir—.  
 **Kakashi:** Bueno—se rasca la nuca—eso fue… impactante, aun después de ya habérmelo dicho, creo que ya lo entiendo todo—suspiro—con permiso Hokage-sama—El ojinegro sale por la puerta aún sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír—.

En las calles de konoha un grupo de ninjas nivel gennin caminaba tranquilamente mientras platicaban plácidamente, iban hablando de ciertos temas como gustos o que hacían en su tiempo libre; algo de sus sueños y entre otras cosas, todo eso hacia Naruto y Sakura mientras que Sasuke solo escuchaba; la plática se daba para intentar alegrar un poco el corazón herido de Haku.  
 **Naruto:** Oye Haku hay algo que me he preguntado un buen rato—Mostro una sonrisa para luego hablar, si ella era una nueva integrante del grupo sería bueno conocer un poco más a fondo de ella—.  
 **Haku:** ¿Qué es Naruto-kun?—Lo único que pudo hacer es tratar de sacar una sonrisa ante lo que iba a decir su nuevo compañero—.  
 **Naruto:** ¿Qué edad tienes?—Antes de que la pelinegra pudiera respondes el joven Naruto sintió un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo clavado bajo tierra…—.  
 **Naruto:** Sakura-chan… ¿Por qué me golpeas?—El rubio se sobaba la cabeza, ese golpe sí que le había dolido, sin duda alguna esa chica tenía más fuerza que un hombre adulto—.  
 **Sakura:** ¡Idiota!, ¡eso no se le pregunta a una mujer!  
 **Naruto:** Lo siento, es que como estábamos en confianza creí que estaría bien—Mientras salía del agujero que provoco el golpe para luego ver Haku que iba a decir algo—.  
 **Haku:** Esta bien no te preocupes, te lo diré—Era lo menos que podía hacer por ellos, aquellos chicos le estaba brindando una nueva oportunidad—.  
 **Naruto:** ¡Genial!... gracias por confiar en nosotros. —Ante esas palabras la nueva integrante del grupo sonrió, noto en la alegría del rubio había un pequeño rayo de sol que le brindaba el calor de ser alguien aceptada, tener compañeros que siempre le brindaran ayuda—.  
 **Haku:** Bueno mi edad es de 15 años, nací el 9 de enero en un pueblo del país del agua—Decidió decir la fecha de nacimiento mas que todo por el hecho de que estaban en confianza y porque si ellos iban a ser su nueva familia sería bueno contarles ciertas curiosidades de su vida—.  
 **Naruto:** 15 años… me sorprende, con todo respeto Haku, tú te vez un poco mas grandecita-dattebayo.  
 **Haku:** Jajaja, si ya me lo han dicho antes—Se puso a pensar en esos momentos de su vida, las veces que la confundían como una adulta y eso ella lo aprovechaba, podía hacerse pasar por una prostituta y cumplir con las órdenes o mandatos de Zabuza para matar al hombre que pidió sus servicios—.  
 **Naruto:** Sabes yo creí que tenias unos… no se… 18 o 19 años—El rubio realmente creía eso, esa chica tenía muy buenos dotes, y no es que él fuera pervertido, mejor dicho era alguien que con el entrenamiento y con los regalos de los dioses se volvió muy observador y cuidados con su entorno—.  
 **Haku:** Otras personas me han puesto más edad—Naruto la miro extrañado, ¿Cómo era posible que le pusieran una edad aun mayor a es hermosa jovencita?—Me alaga que solo me hallas puesto 18 años—Ante eso el ojiazul solo pudo sacar una gran sonrisa—.  
 **Naruto:** Oye Haku—La chica lo miro un poco dudosa después del cambio de expresión de alegre a serio—Hablando de otro tema, ya que tanto como tú y como yo manejamos el hyoton ¿te gustaría entrenar con migo?—Le dijo de forma seria mirando el camino. Haku se sorprendió un poco, no se esperaba esa ayuda que le ofrecía el rubio, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue sacar una pequeña sonrisa—.  
 **Haku:** Claro que si Naruto-kun, me encantaría entrenar contigo—El rubio saco una sonrisa que la mostraba mientras le hablaba—.  
 **Naruto:** Bien, desde mañana empezamos—Claro cuando Naruto comento sobre eso un joven Uchiha se puso rabioso al saber que iba a entrenar junto a alguien que acabo de meterse en sus vidas en vez de practicar con su propio equipo, pero antes de que pudiera reclamar otra voz lo interrumpió—.  
 **Sakura:** Oye Naruto—Dijo en un tono algo apenado y nervioso, estaba a punto de pedirle algo que ella consideraba vergonzoso—.  
 **Naruto:** Dime Sakura-chan—Se quedo mirando a la peli rosa quien solo miraba al otro lado—.  
 **Sakura:** Me preguntaba si—suspiro— ¿Podría entrenar contigo?— Ante eso el joven ojiazul solo pudo mirarla extrañado pero después de pensarlo y recordar ciertas palabras que dijo decidió aceptar a su amiga—.  
 **Naruto:** Claro Sakura-chan—Lo pensó un rato para saber que decir—Pero dime ¿Por qué quieres entrenar con nosotros?  
 **Sakura:** B-bueno yo—Dijo tartamudeando mientras miraba tímidamente a Sasuke, Naruto lo noto y decidió hablar—.  
 **Naruto:** Aaaah ya en entiendo, jaja se me había olvidado—Dijo el rubio recordando las palabras que le dijo a la peli rosa—Pero Sakura-chan, déjame decirte que esa no debe ser la única razón para hacerte fuerte—La ojijade la miro dudosa—También debes hacerlo por ti, por proteger aquellas cosas en las que crees—Mira un rato al pelinegro, la peli rosa lo nota y también lo empieza a observar—Protegerlo a él, cuidar a tus compañeros y a toda la aldea-dattebato—Después de decir eso la peli rosa solo pudo meditarlo para después sacar una sonrisa—.  
 **Sakura:** Tienes razón… gracias Naruto… gracias por tenderme una mano.

Mientras tanto Sasuke estaba en sus pensamientos, meditando la posibilidad de entrenar con él y con sus compañeros, no entendía lo que el rubio había hecho en la misión, mostro grandes habilidades de pelea, habilidades que él creía que debía tener para poder vengar a su clan y a su gente.  
 **Sasuke:** Oye Naruto ¿yo también podría entrenar con ustedes?—Apenas dijo eso Naruto se sorprendió, no esperaba que se amigo le dijera esas palabras lo miro fijamente pensando en lo que salió de la boca del pelinegro—.  
 **Kurama:** (¿Qué piensas hacer chico?)—Dijo en un tono muy serio, después de todo el tema con el Uchiha era algo muy delicado—.  
 **Naruto:** (No estoy seguro… Sasuke solo se quiere hacerse fuerte para matar a Itachi y vengar a su clan, y si lo entreno desde ya y no cambia de idea, será más difícil traerlo de vuelta… su orgullo y arrogancia serán más grandes que aquella vez) —Dijo el rubio mientras se cogía el mentón y pensaba en los pros y los contras—.  
 **Kurama:** (Por eso te pregunto ¿Qué piensas hacer?) —Insistió el zorro—.  
 **Naruto:** (Mmm… creo que… lo entrenare)—Dijo el rubio con una suave sonrisa, no estaba seguro de si debía hacerlo o no pero tal vez esa era una oportunidad para su amigo no callera en lo más profundo de esa cueva que solo producía desesperación y rencor—.  
 **Miyamoto:** (¿Estás seguro de eso Naruto-chan?, yo no sé qué tipo de relación tuvieron ustedes dos antes de viajar en el tiempo así como las acciones que se llevaron a cabo en esa época, pero puedo sentir el odio que yace en él, y ese rencor crece y crece, y este pronto podría superar inclusive la tirria de Kurama) —El anciano estaba serio, entrenar a alguien que solo se hacía fuerte para matar y satisfacer su persona era una pésima idea—.  
 **Naruto:** (No, no estoy seguro… pero esta es una nueva oportunidaduna oportunidad que aprovechare para evitar todo el mal que ocurrirá en el futuro… le enseñare a Sasuke el camino correcto, le explicare a Sasuke que la venganza no lo llevara a ningún lado, hare hasta lo imposible para evitar que se valla de konoha… evitar de esa forma que haga aberraciones que pueda después arrepentir; eso es una promesa-dattebayo)—El ojiazul sonaba seguro de su palabra, con su camino enfocado hará lo que sea para mostrarle el camino correcto a su amigo—.  
 **Kurama:** (Jajaja, igual que siempre Naruto, listo confiaremos en ti, ojala que el Uchiha escoja bien su futuro)—El gran zorro confiaba ciegamente en sus palabras, por algo era su primer y mejor amigo—.  
 **Sakura:** Naruto deberías dejarlo, después de todo el es de nuestro equipo—Dijo la peli rosa quien estaba ilusionada de mostrarle a Sasuke que ella era una verdadera kunoichi. El rubio quien apenas salía de su estadía mental se había perdía de sus pensamientos por el habla de su amiga—.  
 **Sasuke: _(Demonios, ¿en qué estoy pensando?, no necesito su permiso para entrenar con él)_** —El ojinegro iba a hablar pero antes de eso fue interrumpido—.  
 **Naruto:** —Saca una gran sonrisa—Jaja, claro, el teme entrenara desde mañana con nosotros-dattebayo.  
 **Sakura:** ¡Genial!, escuchaste Sasuke-kun desde mañana entrenaremos todos los días juntos—La peli rosa saltaba de alegría mientras, pensar en entrenar y demostrarle a su _"Sasuke-kun"_ que no era un estorbo, le quería mostrar que era una valiente kunoichi que se podía valer por sí misma—.  
 **Naruto:** Bien, mañana nos veremos en el capo de entrenamiento número 30 a las 7 horas, desde mañana empezaremos a entrenar muy duro—Siguieron caminando durante unos minutos en un silencio cómodo, cada uno iba en sus pensamientos y todos tenían que ver con el entrenamiento que les deparaba el siguiente día. Entre esa caminata el tiempo se les paso rápido, llegaron a su destino el cual era un hotel tres estrellas, era un edificio de tres pisos, algo humilde pero lindo, la pelinegra vio el edifico para disponerse a entrar, claro no falto la despedida de Naruto y sus compañeros antes de entrar a su _nuevo_ hogar—.

Era un nuevo día en konohagakure no sato, el ambiente estaba un poco gris la nubes tapaban el sol que no lograba calentar esa fría mañana en la aldea, un rubio iba caminado en dirección a la casa de su _"amiga"_ para recogerla y empezar el entrenamiento con el equipo 7. Ya llegando al condominio Hyuga el rubio podía ver en la puerta de dicho lugar a la peli azul, corrió para saludarla para después explicarle como serán los entrenamientos de ahora en adelante, cuando ya iba llegando el rubio pudo notar un gran sonrojo en la cara de Hinata, parecía un volcán a punto de estallar, sacaba humo de los lados, sus manos en el pecho y una respiración agitada; ante eso lo único que se le ocurrió hacer al rubio fue preguntarle si estaba bien y después colocarle una mano en la frente para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre… mala elección, ante eso la chica solo cayó al piso desmallada, el ojiazul se preocupo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la cargó sobre la espalda y dejarla recostada sobre una silla. El rubio espero unos cuantos minutos antes de que ella despertara, y para cuando se desadormeció por completo otro sonrojo al color rojo vivo inundo sus cachetes… SI, estaba muy enamorada.  
 **Naruto:** Hinata-chan ¿Qué te paso? Te desmallaste dé repente—El rubio estaba un poco exaltado, después de todo la peli azul era una persona muy importante para él. La chica apenas pudo escuchar las palabras provenientes del ojiazul, estaba un poco aturdida, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Porque se sentía tan desorientada?—.  
 **Hinata:** Yo… y-yo—Esas eran las únicas palabras que podían salir de la boca de aquella kunoichi, paso un rato para que ella recordara lo sucedido y el porqué de su estado— ** _(Yo estaba saliendo para entrenar con Naruto-kun y después… y-y después… vi a Naruto-kun)_** —Hinata recordó lo que había observado… un ojiazul con su chaleco naranja, los pantalones negros, esa malla que dejaba ver su bien formado cuerpo y esos brazo con ese tatuaje… _esos brazos… con esos dedos debe hacer mil maravillas_ ; sí… esos eran los pensamientos de la pervertida ojiperla— ** _(NOOO, ¿Qué estoy pensando?, no quiero que Naruto-kun crea que soy una pervertida)_**.  
 **Naruto:** Hinata-chan ¿estás bien?—El rubio mostro su preocupación, a pesar de darse una idea del porque ella se desmayo no podía dejar de estar intranquilo por el estado de la peli azul—.  
 **Hinata:** S-si, s-solo e-estoy un poco s-sorprendida— ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Teniendo tremendo hombre a su lado, la chica no dejaba de babear ante tremendo cuerpazo—N-naruto-kun…  
 **Naruto:** Dime, ¿Qué pasa?—El chico estaba un poco extrañado, hace rato que no veía a la ojiperla actuar de esa forma tan tímida, claro siempre era tímida con el pero supuestamente había dejado los desmayos hace un par de años. La chica no respondía, parecía perdida en sus _"pensamientos"_ , todo iba para que la peli azul se cayera de nuevo, sus pierna estaba templando un poco, entonces el rubio al notarlo decidió hablarle para que se sentara, la chica hizo caso… se quedaron hay unos segundo mientras la chica se recuperaba de la impresión— ¿Ya estas mejor?... ¿Hinata-chan?—Pasaron 5 segundo para que la chica respondiera, y debía hacerlo, no quería parecer una loca enfrente de él—.  
 **Hinata:** S-si, solo... —pensó en lo que iba a decir y esperaba que fuera algo inteligente—D-deberíamos ir a entrenar—Bueno, al menos dijo algo con sentido—.  
 **Naruto: _(Hinata-chan es tan linda)_** —Se le quedo mirando un rato antes de responder, ya iban un poco tarde para verse con sus amigos—Si, vamos de una vez… y por cierto te tengo una sorpresa-dattebayo—Dicho eso la ojiperla solo pudo hacer una cara de duda, ¿una sorpresa? ¿Qué es lo que se guardaba el rubio entre los bolsillos?—. Pasaron unos minutos durante el recorrido, la chica no decía nada, estaba muy nerviosa, pensaba en que decirle, no tenía algo sobre que charlar.  
 **Naruto:** Hinata-chan ¿estás bien? Has estado muy callada—El rubio dirigió su vista a su _amiga_ quien al ver sus ojos azules solo volteo la cara—Hinata-chan respóndeme me estas preocupando.  
 **Hinata: _(Vamos dile algo, no quiero que se preocupe innecesariamente de mi)_** s-si e-estoy bien…—no dijo nada mas, no tenía una excusa para responder su comportamiento. El ojiazul la miro un poco extrañado, pero decidió dejar a un lado eso, si ella decía estar bien, ella estaba bien—S-sabes Naruto-kun… t-te vez muy bien ** _. (Si… por fin lo dije… dios Naruto-kun está muy guapo)_**.  
 **Naruto:** —Miro a la chica que estaba algo sonrojada y con la vista baja—Jaja, gracias, una amiga me ayudo a elegir este conjunto—Apenas dijo eso la chica se desanimo un poco, no sabía que tan fuerte era la relación del rubio con esa amiga, pero eso no le quitaba los celos—.  
 **Hinata:** Tu a-amiga tiene un b-buen gusto—Intentaba darle camino a la charla, si algo le enseño Naruto fue nunca rendirse y ella estaba dispuesta por luchar por el amor del rubio—.  
 **Naruto:** Si, ella me ayudo a elegir todo el conjunto, si quieres un día te la presento—Cuando llegara ese momento, el rubio pensaba en darle un nuevo entrenamiento a la ojiperla. Siguieron hablado de la ropa durante el resto del recorrido, la peli azul ya se había tranquilizado, logro dejar ese momento de timidez—.

En el campo de entrenamiento numero 30 se podían apreciar a tres personas esperando tranquilamente la llegada de su amigo ojiazul, ya eran 7:15 am no debería tardar en llegar, pasaron otros minutos hasta que por fin se podía ver a un rubio caminando con una peli azul los cuales platicaban muy amenamente, además notaron que en el hombro del rubio había algo como un pulpo, con eso supieron que era uno de esos animales de Kumogakure. Cuando llegaron con los demás miembros del equipo 7 la ojiperla noto a esa chica y con eso supo que era la nueva integrante del equipo de Naruto. El rubio presento a Haku a la peli azul y le explico que ella con Sasuke y Sakura iban a entrenar juntos de ahora en adelante, Hinata asintió con una sonrisa que fue dedicada a sus nuevos compañeros, hablaron un rato para conocer un poco de las cualidades y dificultades de cada uno, cuando ya iban a entrenar la ojiperla miro de reojo a Naruto que solo le dedico una mirada seria y con esa expresión la chica entendió que aun no debia decir nada de las capacidades tanto de ella como las de Naruto.  
 **Naruto:** Bien, empezaremos con entrenamiento físico y eso será de todo el día. —En el interior de Naruto algunos _Bijū_ , por no decir todos estaban ansiosos por ver el arduo entrenamiento que les iba a someter el rubio, en pocas palabras estaban a punto de ver un nuevo infierno—.  
 **Sakura:** ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡TODO EL DÍA HACIENDO SOLO FÍSICO, ¿ACASO NOS QUIERES MATAR?!—La ojijade estaba exaltada, hacer un entrenamiento como ese iba a ser agotador para todos, especialmente para ella—.  
 **Naruto:** No te quejes Sakura-chan, es necesario tener una gran resistencia para mejorar todos tu sentidos, lo que es la velocidad, flexibilidad, reflejos, coordinación y entre otras; si ustedes quieren mejorarlos tendrán que entrenar muy duro como yo le he hecho-dattebayo, además necesito saber un poco mas de sus capacidades. —El rubio ya conocía de lo que eran capaces, pero dijo eso para sonar más convincente—.  
 **Sakura:** Si como sea, dinos ¿Qué propones para empezar el entrenamiento?  
 **Naruto:** Bueno primero daremos unas tres vueltas a la aldea y de—Fue interrumpido por un grito que lo dejo casi sordo, parecía como si explosión hubiera aparecido al lado de su persona—.  
 **Sakura:** ¡¿QUÉEE?!—Sí, su compañera peli rosa fue la que casi deja sin oído a Naruto. Todos menos Hinata veían al rubio con duda, no se esperaban ese tipo de entrenamiento—.  
 **Naruto:** Demonios Sakura-chan casi me dejas sordo—El rubio quien seguía sufriendo del oído, se lo hurgo para después darle una explicación a la ojijade—Chicos yo doy todos los días cinco vueltas a la aldea para después hacer una serie de ejercicios, y de esa forma mantenerme a mi 100%... y todo eso lo termino en un máximo de 2 horas—Todos estaba más que sorprendidos, excepto la Hyuga, no se creían que su compañero tuviera un régimen de entrenamiento tan duro, les tomara un par de años igualarlo. Mientras tanto un pelinegro estaba que estallaba, como era posible que alguien como él hiciera ese tipo de entrenamiento como si nada, estaba muy furioso, pero le demostraría al rubio quien era el mejor—Listo, por tardar a las 10:30pm debemos volvernos a ver aquí, para después hacer los demás ejercicios—Todos dijeron SI, empezaron a trotar durante la aldea… llevaban una hora y media dándole sin parar, lo único malo era que no podían seguirle el ritmo ni a Naruto ni Hinata—.  
 **Sakura:** Aah… aah… aah **_(¿Cómo es posible que troten a tal velocidad sin parar?... creo que ni siquiera están trotando, pareciera que están corriendo)_** —La peli rosa era la última, le faltaba un cuarto de recorrido para completar una vuelta, a Sasuke le faltaba hacer vuelta y media para completar el trote; Haku estaba en las mismas, casi a la par del Uchiha que seguía sin detenerse, ya se sentía un poco cansado pero eso no lo detendría—.

Ya eran las 10:30, Naruto y Hinata que estaban sudando, pero que no estaban cansados, esperaban sentados la llegada de sus compañeros, estaban hablando sobre lo que seguía en el entrenamiento, el rubio creía que era bueno comenzar con algo suave para ellos y si terminaba los ejercicios físicos antes del atardecer, podrían empezar con control de chakra y algo de ninjutsu, pero si no terminaban, el decidió crear un clon para que entrenara con ellos mientras el original junto con la peli azul hacían su ejercicio habitual; la ojiperla obviamente hacia lo mismo crear un clon y entrenar con el rubio, pero si de algo de lo que estaba seguros es que en cada entrenamiento iban a trabajar físico, y eso no se podía quitar. Paso media hora para ver llegar al pelinegro, después de cinco minutos llego Haku y luego de media hora apareció la peli rosa.  
 **Naruto:** Ahora iniciaremos con los tips de entrenamiento, haremos 100 de cuclillas, 100 abdominales, 100 de pecho, un poco de barras y para al final un buen estiramiento—Todos estaba con la boca al piso ¿ese era el entrenamiento diario del rubio? O solo era el nivel de principiantes, no lo sabían, pero cada uno tenían sus propias metas para no querer rendirse y hacer cada entrenamiento sin importar que. El único que no parecía sorprendido era Sasuke, o eso mostraba porque en el interior estaba celoso de que el no pudiera estar a la par en cuanto se tratase _"solo"_ en términos de resistencia. Todos se pusieron a hacer los ejercicios, nadie hablaba o hacia un comentario, cada uno estaba en sus pensamientos. Paso hora y media para que todos terminaran los ejercicios, estaba exhaustos, el cansancio se dio en todos, claro excepto en Naruto y Hinata que no solo hacían un entrenamiento más duro, si no que ya estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de entrenamientos, decidieron estirar un poco para evitar calambres y bajar el dolor muscular que aparecería al siguiente día. Hasta ahí seria el entrenamiento físico del día de hoy, todos estaban cansado y era el momento del almuerzo.  
 **Naruto:** _Grrr…_ Valla que hambre la que tengo, en este momento me podría comer un elefante entero-dattebayo—Hinata rio, como le encantaba el que el rubio dijera lo que pensase sin importar lo que los demás crean de él, claro los demás lo miraron extraño—.  
 **Sakura:** No seas infantil Naruto, mira que ya eres un ninja deberías comportarte un poco más maduro.  
 **Haku:** Vamos Sakura-san, el solo dijo lo que pensaba no debería recriminarlo—La pelinegra lo defendió, la ojijade rodo los ojos, pareciera que los dioses enviaron personas para proteger a Naruto de las criticas—déjalo ser como es.  
 **Naruto:** ¿Qué tal si vamos a _Ichiraku_?, ahora que somos un equipo debemos pasar más tiempo juntos… claro Hinata-chan también está incluida—El rubio saco una sonrisa mientras posaba sus manos detrás de la nuca; ya saboreaba el néctar del ramen en sus pupilas gustativas. Ya estaba en Ichiraku y como siempre el rubio pedía grandes cantidades de su platillo favorito, hoy estaba hambriento y por esa razón, en este día lo gro romper su record al haberse comido 20 tazas de ramen, era una marca personal, se sentía muy orgulloso, pero… cierta peli azul le demostraría que ese juego era para dos, la chica ya iba en el plato número 30, apenas fue notado tanto por el rubio como por sus compañeros lo único que pudieron hacer fue quedar con la boca abierta, incluso Sasuke quedo pasmado ante tremendo logro, era sorprendente que existiera una persona que le gustara mas el ramen que al propio Naruto, esto era para contarlo al mundo. Ya estando con las pansas llenas y con la sorpresa anterior dejada a un lado se decidió que era el momento de entrenar ninjutsu, control de chakra y taijutsu.  
 **Naruto:** Bien, hare varios clones para que cada uno entreno tenga a alguien con quien entrenar o alguien al que le puedan pedir un consejo-dattebayo—El rubio creo tres clones, cada uno se fue al lado de su respectivo compañero mientras el original se quedo con Hinata—Sasuke, tu y mi clon deberían entrenar ninjutsu y un poco de control de chakra, Sakura tu entrenaras control de chakra y te enseñaremos algunos ninjutsu para que puedas defenderte, con Haku obviamente entrenaremos con el elemento hyoton y yo entrenare con Hinata-chan como siempre lo he hecho—Ante eso todos asintieron, lo único pésimo fue que a Sasuke se le salió un suspiro de arrogancia como si dijera _si me enfrento con él lo derrotare, después de todo es un estúpido clon_ , no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba—. 


	7. SUPERARSE

**Aquí el siguiente capítulo.**

 **LOS JUTSUS ESTARAN ESCRITO EN JAPONES Y ESPAÑOL**

 ** _(AAAAAAA)_ = PERSONAJE PENSANDO.**

 **(AAAAAAA) = NARUTO EN SU MENTE.**

 **CAPITULO 6: SUPERARSE**

Uno de los clones se fue con Sasuke, se dirigieron a un lago, el recorrido a dicho lugar fue silencioso, se sentía cierta tensión en el ambiente y más que todo se podía percibir un débil instinto asesino que provenía del pelinegro y esto se debía a que él se sentía inferior ante Naruto, es como si ese rubio hubiera ocultado todo su potencial, todo su poder, en la época en la estaban en la academia sumándole a que el peor de la clase iba a entrenar al que se suponía el mejor de la academia, al último Uchiha. El rubio al notar esa leve propensión de muerte de su amigo, simplemente la ignoro pero en su mente el ojiazul pensaba que las cosas van a ser más duras de lo que parecía, quitarle ese sentimiento de venganza a Sasuke que sería algo extenuante y no solo es quitarle ese rencor si no ayudarle a ver una nueva luz y que pueda amar de nuevo.  
 **Naruto 1:** Listo teme, llegamos al lago—Saco una sonrisa, levanto su dedo pulgar y se rió internamente porque iba a volver literalmente mierda Sasuke y eso lo disfrutaría mucho—.  
 **Sasuke:** ¿Qué hacemos aquí dobe? ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?—Dijo en un tono serio, en su interior se sentía humillado… le costó mucho decir esas palabras, se estaba comiendo su orgullo. El rubio al escuchar esas palabras se sintió feliz, después de todo su amigo intentaba dejar a un lado su endiosamiento, eso era un buen avance—.  
 **Naruto 1:** Lo que vamos a hacer es de todo—El ojinegro se confundió, no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería—Crea todos los **Kage Bunshin** _(Clon de sombra)_ que puedas y con cada uno de ellos entrenaremos diferentes cosas… no solo entrenaremos lo que mi jefe dijo, algo me dice que podremos entrenar de todo.  
 **Sasuke:** Listo lo haré—Con la simple pose de las manos, el pelinegro creó un total de nueve clones, para un total de diez Sasukes, cada uno con esa cara de arrogancia que tiene el Uchiha— ¿Y ahora qué dobe?  
 **Naruto 1:** Bien, como dije antes… trabajaremos varias cosas a la vez… utiliza dos clones para practicar control de chakra, en ese entrenamiento tendrás que caminar en el agua—El ojinegro iba a hablar, seguramente tenía una duda pero el rubio se el adelanto explicándole el proceso a seguir—Tienes que estar emitiendo un flujo constante de chakra a la planta de los pies y utilizando la fuerza repelente para caminar a través de la superficie del agua… esta técnica es más difícil de dominar que la Práctica de Escalar Árboles, porque la cantidad de chakra que tienes que emitir cambia constantemente-dattebayo—Explico el rubio, al escuchar eso el ojinegro entendió perfectamente, pero se sorprendió que su amigo hablara de una forma tan… bien explicada y así mismo de una manera que pareciera un intelectual—Otros dos clones van a practicar genjutsu, eso te servirá mucho para que mejores y te acostumbres a tu sharingan.  
Sasuke: No te creas Naruto, el sharingan es una técnica de mi clan es imposible que tu conozcas sus genjutsus… ni si quiera deberías saber cómo funciona—El pelinegro estaba con esa pose arrogante, estaba seguro de sus palabras, cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el dojutsu era imposible conocer para alguien que no posea ese linaje—.  
 **Naruto 1:** Te equivocas Sasuke—El ojinegro lo fulmino con la mirada—Conozco más de lo que crees del sharingan, desde pequeño he estado leyendo pergaminos, leyendas o historias sobre varios dojutsus… y entre toda esa información está el sharingan, conozco muchas de las cosas de las que son capaces esos ojos. Estoy seguro que esas historias son ciertas y tu eres capaz de hacerlas realidad—Su tono serio mostraba seguridad, el ojinegro lo miraba detenidamente para saber si había alguna farsa en sus palabras, pero no detecto nada, decidió asentir con la cabeza para que continuara explicando el entrenamiento—Otros dos clones entrenaran taijutsu con migo.  
 **Sasuke:** ¿Estás seguro?, solo eres un clon, desaparecerías con solo darte un golpe—El rubio frunció el ceño, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, pronto vería la gran diferencia entre ellos dos—.  
 **Naruto 1:** Esos dos clones entrenaran ninjutsu tipo katon, ustedes intentaran ejercer un jutsu llamando **Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku** _(_ _Elemento Fuego: Gran Aniquilación de Fuego_ _)_ , este jutsu es una versión más fuerte y poderosa del **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** _(_ _Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)_ , este jutsu perteneció a Madara Uchiha… es de rango _B_ y solo requiere de una pose de manos la cual es el caballo, yo no podre entrenar contigo para hacer ese jutsu… mi afinidad katon por ahora está muy baja—El rubio explico el jutsu, cabía decir que el Uchiha estaba sorprendido, ¿Cómo era que Naruto sabía de todo ese?—Ahora el original junto con el ultimo clon entrenaran también ninjutsu, pero serán con otro elemento… teme tú eliges que elemento-dattebayo—El ojinegro iba a dar su veredicto, pero el rubio estuvo pensando en lo dicho y decidió cambiar de planes dándole un entrenamiento más duro—Sabes que teme, mejor entrenaremos jutsus con todos los elementos.  
 **Sasuke:** Mmm… me impresionas Naruto, pero ¿sabes que eso es muy difícil?, digo sé que mi clan es bueno manejando todos los elementos, pero eso no quita la dificultad de lograrlo—El pelinegro estaba emocionado, tal vez fue buena idea entrenar con el idiota de su amigo—.  
 **Naruto 1:** No importa que tan duro sea, mientras entrenemos duro lo podremos logar… tengo varios pergaminos con jutsus de cada elemento, estoy seguro que lograras moldearlos todos-dattebayo—Ya terminada la charla el rubio creo cuatro clones, cada uno se fue con un grupo de las copias del pelinegro, mientras el primer clon se quedó con el Sasuke real para entrenar los diferentes tipos de jutsus con las distintas afinidades. El ojiazul saco un pergamino de su bolsillo, lo desenvolvió en el piso, dijo las palabras mágicas las cuales son **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** _(Jutsu de Invocación)_ y de ahí salieron cinco pergaminos, uno de cada elemento, cogió cuatro de los cinco, el que no agarro era de elemento katon que por obvias razones no lo saco, había jutsus de rango _C_ , _B_ , _A_ y _S_ , claro el rubio como como máximo le enseñaría jutsus de rango _B_ , además más adelante Kakashi le enseñaría el Chidori el cual es de rango _A_. Empezaron el entrenamiento, el ojiazul dijo que todos las copias incluyendo al original debían tener el sharingan activado para aumentar el crecimiento y la madures de su dojutsu. En el control de chakra las cosas iban bien, el pelinegro que se había quitado toda la ropa solo dejando su ropa interior empezó a caminar sobre el agua, al principio se caía y se mojaba por completo, pero al ver al clon del rubio hacerlo con gran facilidad, decidió no darse por vencido hasta lograrlo. En los genjutsus el rubio le explico a Sasuke como funcionaban las técnicas ilusorias del sharingan, lo único que tiene que hacer es hacer llegar suficiente chakra a sus ojos, mirar fijamente a su oponente y de ahí hacerlo entrar en su técnica, con eso maduraría aún más rápido su dojutsu, entre los clones se miraron fijamente, la idea era que si un clon entraba el otro debía liberarse del genjutsu y así se repetía el proceso en el resto del entrenamiento.  
 **Clon Naruto 1:** Sasuke, la forma de pelear de los Uchiha llamada **_Kuen_** —El pelinegro solo atino a decir su típico _hmp_ , le molestaba que el rubio conociera tanto de su clan le vamos a añadir—Le vamos a añadir un poco de mi estilo de pelea y es—El ojinegro al escuchar eso se molesto de sobremanera, nadie se metía con la tradición del clan Uchiha… nadie—.  
 **Clon Sasuke:** ¡NO!... ¡NO DEJARE QUE TE METAS CON MI USUFRUCTO! ¡CONSERVARE MI LEGADO COMO DÉ LUGAR!—El pelinegro estaba fuera de sus casillas, y había que darle razón, no cualquiera podría llegar y decir que iba a cambiar algo que es parte de la historia de uno de los clanes más poderosos del mundo—Entiende esto dobe, pero no puedo permitirte hacer eso… además ¿desde cuándo tienes un estilo de pelea?  
 **Clon Naruto 1:** Siempre lo he tenido, unos amigos me enseñaron la forma en la que se emplea… y bueno… tienes razón… no puedo meterme con tu historia—El rubio se quedo pensando en las opciones que tenia… luego de unos segundos supo que era lo que tenía que hacer— ** _(ok, ya sé cómo solucionar esto)_**. Listo… Sasuke déjame enseñarte lo que tengo en mente y tú eliges si lo quieres implementar—Saco una gran sonrisa, era una opinión de lo que podía hacer, si no la aceptaba lo entendería. El Uchiha lo miraba en forma pensante, tal vez era una buena idea que al menos supiera que es lo que tenía planeado el ojiazul y con ello posiblemente sería mucho más fuerte—.  
 **Clon Sasuke:** Mmm… ok dime ¿qué debo hacer?… pero dudo mucho meter esa base tuya en mi forma de pelear—Lo señalo con el dedo, su mirada fría demostraba rabia, ira hacia la idea de cambiar su patrimonio—.  
 **Clon Naruto 1:** Ok, la base que ten enseñare es que seas tan cortante como el viento— ¿Cortante como el viento? Eso era lo que pensaba el Uchiha, ¿de dónde saco esa idea?, el rubio noto su cara de confusión y decidió explicarle—Mira, mi estilo de pelea se llama **_Chīsana ten_** , esta forma de pelear me permite… podríamos decir combinar me con la naturaleza, a eso me refiero a que te puedas comportar como los diferente elemento que te rodean. El **_Kuen_** es un estilo de taijutsu que, en los términos de la naturaleza es tan peligroso como el fuego… la idea es unir el viento al **_Kuen_** para volverlo aún más peligroso pero también que sea tan agudo o cortante como lo es el viento, después de todo el fuego se hace mas fuerte con el aire—Explico el rubio, el pelinegro le debía dar la razón, era una muy buena idea intentar cruzar esa esas bases con el taijutsu del clan Uchiha—La idea es que puedas hacer esto—El rubio se poso enfrente de un árbol, cerro sus ojos, relajo su cuerpo, puso su mente en blanco; inhalo y exhalo suavemente por cinco ocasiones, tenso su brazo izquierdo, abrió los ojos y miro fijamente el cuerpo del árbol; puso su pie derecho adelante y el izquierdo atrás… su brazo izquierdo cogió impulso y de un movimiento que se daba a una velocidad promedio, que iba de lado a lado corto el tronco dividiéndolo en dos partes, el árbol se cayó dejando solo la parte inferior agarrada al piso. El pelinegro que vio todo con el sharingan quedo sorprendido, no utilizo chakra para realizar ese golpe y lo mas chistoso es que el rubio no le dio con toda su fuerza incluso pareciera que no hubiera hecho algún esfuerzo para hacer algo como eso, quedo anonadado ahora en adelante vería al rubio como un gran rival y alguien a quien superar—Esto es lo que quiero que logres teme, como viste el árbol se corto por la mitad—El pelinegro no respondió aun seguía sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver—como te había dicho antes el **_Chīsana ten_** me permite mezclarme con la naturaleza… o mejor dicho que mis movimientos, mis defensas y ataques sean como los elementos de la naturaleza… en este caso solo utilice los movimientos naturales del aire y del fuego, el aire es cortante mientras que el fuego es como... —Se queda pensando unos segundos, por alguna razón no quería decir que el fuego era peligro, algo le decía que era más que eso… sonrió la saber que decir—es como una peligrosa vida.  
 **Clon Sasuke:** ¿A qué te refieres con eso?... lo que dices no tiene mucho sentido, ¿Cómo así que el fuego es una vida peligrosa?—Estaba dudoso, tenía que admitir que la técnica del ojiazul era impresionante, pero la forma en el que él hablaba pareciera más de un veterano de guerra o alguien que paso por la misma muerte—.  
 **Clon Naruto 1:** El fuego es algo que destruye, tú lo sabes bien, con el puedes acabar con la vida de todo ser vivo… pero aprendí que el fuego es más que eso—El rubio se dirigió al árbol que destruyo le prendió fuego con algo de aceite junto con una mecha, se prendió el árbol, claro el rubio sabía que no se iba a incendiar el bosque ya que estaba húmedo por las últimas lluvias—El fuego también es vida, una peligrosa vida, si tu quemas un árbol, es cierto que muere pero los restos del árbol servirán para alimentar al bosque junto con los animales de este y de los restos de ese tronco nacerá otro árbol más grande que le dará más vida al bosque-dattebayo—Lo último lo dijo con una gran sonrisa, eso era lo que sus amigos Bijū le enseñaron y era algo en lo que él creía; una de las mejores formas de lograr entender y aprender a manejar los elementos de la naturaleza para aprender ninjutsu elemental o saber manejar algún tipo de taijusu era ser parte de ella, es cuidarla como si tratase de una gran tesoro. El ojinegro estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo, incluso estaba más boquiabierto por esas pensamiento de su amigo que por la técnica que utilizo el rubio para derribar el árbol—. _  
_ **Clon Sasuke:** Me sorprendes Naruto, nunca creí que fueras tan maduro—Saco una sonrisa de amistad y hermandad algo que no pasó desapercibido por Naruto que solo rió internamente—Ahora explícame ¿Qué elementos utilizaste en ese ataque?—El rubio escucho, estaba dispuesto a responder todas las dudas que tuviese—.  
 **Clon Naruto 1:** Solo utilice el viento y el fuego—El ojinegro quedo con los ojos abiertos, ¿solo viento y fuego? ¿Cómo sería si usara todos los elementos en un ataque?—Ya te dije como es el comportamiento del fuego y el viento; en el agua uno se mueve de forma fluida, se puede ser tan veloz como el rayo y tan fuerte como la tierra—El ojinegro procesaba la información, eso significaba una cosa—Si usara el rayo, el agua y la tierra en un golpe sería capaz de arrastrar varios árboles al piso, si somos exactos serian unos 50 árboles… no me imagino que haría cuando llegue a mi máximo nivel—Suspiro—te lo repetiré de nuevo el rayo da velocidad, la tierra da resistencia y el agua te permite mover con claridad. La verdad todos los estilos de pelea tienen algo que ver con los elementos y todos tienen un poco de cada formación de la naturaleza… en el caso del clan Uchiha es el fuego, en los Hyuga es el agua, en el clan Akimichi es la tierra, el País del Hierro con los samuráis es el viento y por último el rayo… este se maneja en todos los clanes y diferentes shinobi, después de todo, todos necesitan velocidad. Bueno teme tú sabes cómo se comporta el fuego, ahora debes saber cómo se comporta el viento… el aire es un elemento que corta, claro también es un elemento que da un toque de suavidad pero—Se quedo mirando el cielo, tal vez en otro momento explicaría la parte espiritual—sabes que, toda esa parte te la explico después—El ojinegro rio, pero él tampoco quería quedarse en _"saber que es el aire en la naturaleza"_ había que pasar de una buena vez a la parte practica—Te enseñare los movimientos, las poses, maniobras y entre otras cosas… claro será muy difícil, la verdad es que ni siquiera yo puedo hacer ese ataque que viste en el árbol durante una batalla, requiere mucha concentración y control muscular, estoy seguro que con el tiempo podre hacerlo sin problemas—El rubio decidió que era el momento de comenzar, le indico a un clon como se debía posicionar al hacer algún golpe como el del árbol, sin perder el estilo de batalla de los Uchiha, el otro clon se le enseño a mantenerse tranquilo, la forma en la que debía relajar los músculos. El ojiazul le explico que al final del entrenamiento tendrían una breve batalla, ahí el pelinegro conocerá la gran diferencia entre él y su compañero. Ahora con el otro clon del clon de Naruto, este estaba practicando junto con Sasuke el jutsu de Madara, estas tienen las mismas bases del **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** _(_ _Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)_ , lo único que difiere es la posición de manos. El Sasuke original junto con el ultimo clon de este estaban ensayando los diferentes elementos, la copia del pelinegro decidió iniciar con el suiton mientras el original se fue por el futon, iniciaron con jutsus rango _C_ , pero eso fue por decisión del rubio que le dijo que iniciara por lo sencillo pues por ahora no había necesidad de matar a nadie. El ojinegro le había preguntado ¿De dónde saco tantos pergaminos? El rubio lo miro para formular su respuesta y lo que dijo fue que... _unos amigos se los había regalado..._ el pelinegro quedo con la duda, decidió preguntarles sobre esos compañeros… _¿Quiénes son esos amigos tuyos Naruto?_... y lo que respondió el ojiazul fue simplemente que no era el momento de que los conociera, lo único que le debía importar era que los conocimientos que le dieron los esté compartiendo con la gente que aprecia, no del todo conforme con lo que dijo su amigo decidió dejarlo a un lado pero en el interior se sintió extraño… _¿soy una persona importante para Naruto?_... si eso podría sonar un poco gay pero en el mundo ninja eso significa que no abandonaras a tus compañeros sin importar lo que les depare, aquel joven dejo a un lado esos pensamientos para seguir con su entrenamiento. Dejando a un lado a Sasuke, en otra parte del bosque en el cual también había un pequeño lago se encontraba Sakura junto al clon iban caminando tranquilamente y cuando llegaron al lago el rubio miro fijamente a su compañera, desde hoy esa chica fangirl empezaría a desaparecer para dejar pasar a una mujer fuerte y decidida capaz de proteger a la gente que quiere, o bueno eso era lo que esperaba el rubio… la iba a poner a sufrir.  
 **Clon Naruto 2:** Sakura-chan **_(Cambio de planes, le enseñare el_ _Kage Bunshin y para cuando lo aprenda empezaremos con el control de chakra y el ninjutsu)_** —La mira seriamente, Sakura se sintió un poco intimidada ante esos ojos, no eran los azules que brillaban de alegría, eran más unos ojos con mirada gélida, era como una forma de decir este es el mundo real, la vida de un shinobi—Vas a entrenar como nunca lo has hecho, hoy tendrás que crear al menos un **Kage Bunshin** _(Clon de sombra)_ y para cuando lo hagas podremos iniciar con el verdadero ejercicio—La chica la miro con sorpresa, ella sabía que sus reservas no eran muy grandes lo que significa que hacer un clon sería muy difícil pero ella tenía una meta y la iba a cumplir como diera lugar—.

El tercer clon que estaba con Haku se fueron a una zona plana sin algún tipo de vegetación alta, el rubio le estaba explicando la mejor forma de que su hielo se haga más frio, le dijo que lo mejor que se podía hacer, es ir a lugares en los que la nieve está dispersa en todo lado, en donde las temperaturas sean la mayor parte del año inferiores a cero grados centigrados, si se mantiene en lugares como esos y produces una capa muy delgada de chakra alrededor de tu cuerpo este se enfriara y te será más fácil manejar el elemento hyoton, claro sería un problema si también se supiera manejar un elemento calorífico, para eso habría que tener un control de chakra muy alto, casi al nivel de un kage y por ultimo una muy buena afinidad con los otros elementos. Cuando el rubio termino de dar esa explicación, antes de que la pelinegra dijera algo, el joven le pidió que se acercaran para que tocaran sus manos en puño, la chica dudo al no saber qué es lo que quería hacer el rubio, pero decidió no preguntar, solo se dejo llevar… lo hizo chocaron puños y de un momento a otro la chica se vio en un salón, un lugar que solo alumbraba la parte en el que ella se encontraba, dijo… _¿Dónde estoy?_... y al rato de hablar atrás de ella aparecieron una rejas gigantes, en ellas se encontraba el rubio que le dijo que se acercara y le siguiera, la chica una vez más dudo pero al ver que su amigo se estaba yendo decidió ir por él, al atravesar las rejas todo se puso oscuro, no se veía absolutamente nada pero a medida que avanzaba la temperatura disminuía… caminaba sin rumbo fijo y en lo que respecte a ella pasaron al menos 15 minutos dando pasos inseguros pero al cabos de ese tiempo al final vio una luz, corrió rápidamente para salir de esa negrura, al llegar sus ojos se cerraron por la fuerte brillantes que le inundo, se sentía confundida, ¿Dónde demonios estaba?, la abrir los ojos se encontraba en medio de la nada, solo veía blanco y una fuerte ventisca de nieve le impedía ver más allá de su nariz, ni siquiera en su país de origen existían nevadas tan extremas, se quedo quieta, intento volver pero no vio nada, solo el vació… iba a gritar pero no lo hizo al ver una figura acercarse y cuando ya se estaba aproximando esa sobra que se formaba por la poca visibilidad noto unos ojos azules y cabello rubio, se sintió aliviada al ver a su compañero con ella, era el momento de que él le respondiera algunas preguntas.  
 **Haku:** (Naruto-kun ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estamos?)—Su voz sonaba muy suave, la fuerte ventisca no permitía una simple comunicación. El rubio tenía una cara seria y al mirarla fijamente la chica noto unos ojos azules muy opacados, llenos de sed de sangre— (¿Naruto-kun?).  
 **Clon Naruto 3:** (Haku… aquí es donde entrenaremos durante todos los días, el lugar donde estamos no es importante, antes de que preguntes del porque ejercitaremos en este lugar… te responderé que la mejor forma de entrenar elementos avanzados es hacerlo en los lugares donde se dé, eso yo ya te lo había explicado, solo quería recordártelo)—Era una voz monótona, sin sentimiento y todo eso se daba porque el también entreno su hyoton en este ambiente, y el entrenamiento que se le dio con ese elemento fue tan duro que él en ese tipo de lugares se volvía frío y todo por el hecho de recordar todo el cansancio, todo el infierno por el que paso en este lugar, el no sería suave con ella solo por ser chica o solo por no tener las mismas capacidades que él, la iba a poner a sufrir, era momento de que alguien más padeciera el infierno por el que tuvo que pasar—(Haku, los entrenamientos que vas a hacer ser deberán trabajar en ropa interior)—El rubio se mostraba fuerte, serio, sin emociones pero en su interior… habían varios Narutos pequeños llorando de miedo ante la presencia de muerte que se presentaba en frente de él y lo podía entender no cualquiera debía llegar y decirle a una chica que se desnudara y por eso antes de que pasara algo que podría lamentar decidió dar una buena explicación—(Te pido eso porque una buena forma de hacer tu hielo aun mas frío es exponerte directamente a él… ponlo de esta forma, si usas ropa, la parte de tu cuerpo que cubre la prenda no necesitara de cubrirse de tanto chakra como lo necesitarías en las zonas descubiertas, ese chakra se calentara y no se obtendrían los resultados esperados)—Al terminar su explicación la chica se calmo un poco, pero aun así era difícil desnudarse frente a un hombre, el chico lo noto y decidió emparejar las cosas—(Para que te sientas más cómoda yo también entrenare contigo en ropa interior, el entrenamiento que tendremos será el mismo que yo hice y sigo haciendo… prepárate Haku-dattebayo)—Los dos se desnudaron, el chico se sonrojo un poco al ver el cuerpo bien formado de su compañera de equipo, pero decidió dejar a un lado eso, después de todo solo era un entrenamiento. Por el otro lado la pelinegra estaba avergonzada pero también sonrojada, ese chico que tenía enfrente era tremendo dios hecho hombre y en toda la expresión de la palabra. Se quedaron unos segundo callados, pero el rubio decidió que momento de empezar, le indico que aprovechara su gran control de chakra para que este rodeara todo su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo se adaptara al cambio de temperatura, le dijo que se quedara quieta un tiempo mientras la energía que la rodeaba se acostumbrara, pasaron unos minutos en lo que la chica estaba muriéndose de frío, el rubio lo noto y dijo que se detuviera, antes de que la pelinegra dijera algo el entorno cambio a un lugar soleado para que ella se recuperara —(Haku, el inicio de este entrenamiento es muy complicado, primero te tienes que adaptar a ese gran cambio, para cuando haces eso lo demás es más fácil, tus jutsus empiezan a mejorar considerablemente, tu resistencia se incremente de forma inhumana y la temperatura de tu hyoton ira bajando poco a poco).  
 **Haku:** (Es muy difícil, no sé si pueda lograrlo… a penas dure unos 20 minutos y ya empezaba a sentir hipotermia, mientras que tú estabas como si nada… ¿Qué entrenamiento has tenido para hacer algo como eso?)—Se sentó en el prado, más que curiosa por el ejercicio del rubio, la chica estaba enojada consigo misma, se sintió tan débil, tan insignificante… se veía como algo inservible—.  
 **Clon Naruto 3:** (¿Así que hasta aquí llego Haku?… la heredera del clan Yuki)—La chica volteo la cara ante las fuerte palabras del rubio—(Entiendo que hallas perdido a mucha gente que amabas… sé muy bien que se siente pero eso no fue suficiente para detenerme con mis sueños, yo siempre me levantaba sin importar que pasara… y ahora tu que no puedes con un entrenamiento te vas a rendir sin hacer nada… valió mucho la muerte de Zabuza)—Ese tono frío y con su toque sarcástico hizo que la chica empezara a llorar, no se esperaba que su amigo fuera tan directo, pero en el interior ella sabía que eso era verdad—(Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo)—El sabía que estaba siendo duro, pero era una buena forma de que ella lograra dejar el pasado, el proceso seria lento, pero hoy Haku debería dejar de pensar en ser una herramienta era preciso que se transformara para ser ella misma, alguien que lucha por sus sueños y por lo que cree. El entrenamiento termino más rápido de lo que se creyó, al salir del espacio mental de Naruto se podía ver a la pelinegra en el piso, obviamente con su ropa pero estaba llorando, se dejo caer de rodillas mientras el rubio la miraba sin sentimiento alguno—Espero que mañana vengas con otra cara… porque mañana tendrás que durar al menos 40 minutos en ese frío—El clon desapareció dejando a la chica sola y algo dolida, pero ella sabía que todo lo que le dijo el rubio era por su bien, duro casi un minuto llorando desconsoladamente, sin nadie que le ayudase y en sus pensamientos recordó una pequeña platica que tuvo con Hinata y en ello recapitulo lo que le dijo aquella chica, una simple frase que le llego hasta el corazón… _Muchos de los fracasos en la vida suceden porque la gente no se da cuenta lo cerca que están de tener éxito cuando se rinden_ ** _(_ _Thomas Edison)_** … se levanto, se quito las lagrimas y empezó a entrenar por sí misma, hoy empezaría el verdadero cambio de aquella chica que tenía un poder… una fuerza que en su aldea lo tomaron como una maldición.

Las cosas con Hinata estaban más tranquilas, su entrenamiento era el de siempre, taijutsu, repasar las debilidades de cada uno, mejorar sus ninjutsu, si había tiempo se aprendían nuevas técnicas y ya era casi igual siempre, pero el rubio se acordóde algo que le había explicado ya hac algunos días a Hinata, una duda que ya fue resuelta, en el pasado Naruto le había facilitado el control del futon y el suiton, había dado a Hinata una entrada para que obtuviera más elementos de la naturaleza y en eso recordó que ella no podía hacer el elemento más fuerte que el tenia, el futon, pero si extrañamente podía hacer el hyoton, eso era algo que no encajaba, él le había dado los dos elementos, ella al obtener esas dos formas de naturaleza logro transformar y alcanzar el futton _(vapor),_ el ranton _(tormenta)_ y el elemento hyoton. La única explicación lógica que el tenia para eso, es que al momento de hacer el jutsus para pasar esos elementos, al ser aun un _"novato"_ o mejor dicho alguien sin mucha experiencia en el arte del fuinjutsu, es que al terminar de hacer dicho jutsu, logro implementar el suiton al ADN de la chica, mientras que el futon en vez de unirse al ADN se unió al elemento suiton de forma directa, cuando ocurrió ese proceso el suiton absorbió toda la energía que tenía el elemento futon y de esa forma no permitió esa transformación de la naturaleza se mezclara con el sistema genético, alterando su chakra y así evitando que logre hacer un jutsu propiamente de este. Todo eso ya se tenía por entendido por parte de la chica, le había explicado esa hipótesis un uno de sus entrenamientos, cada detalle fue aclarado días después de la graduación, la chica había entendido perfectamente lo que posiblemente determino el que ella no pudiera usar como tal ese elemento, decidieron no darle mucha importancia, pero eso no significó que no entrenara para lograr sacar a luz esa afinidad. Ya los dos se miraban de frente, hoy pelearían en una batalla amistosa, estaban en la zona donde las personas no pasaban, no es bosque de la muerte, es una parte de la aldea alejada de cualquier habitante de dicho lugar, eso significaba que necesitaban una zona donde podrían sacar a flote gran parte de su poder o bueno eso es lo que iba a hacer Hinata.  
 **Naruto:** ¿Lista?... —Cambio a su pose de pelea que constituye su **_Chīsana ten_** , consiste en poner la pierna mas fuerte atrás, mientras que tu pierna más débil se pone adelante y se comporta como la fuente de apoyo; en el caso del rubio su pie más fuerte es el izquierdo el cual va atrás, mientras su derecho va hacia adelante, su brazos debían estar organizados de la misma forma a las piernas, si la pierna izquierda va atrás lo mismo pasa con su brazo izquierdo y así es lo mismo con sus extremidades derechas, el chico tenía una gran ventaja y es que con los entrenamientos que los Bijū le implementaron en su taijutsu logro transformar su pierna derecha haciéndola más fuerte y convirtiéndose en un ambidiestro, su izquierda aun era más fuerte que su contraparte pero logro sentirse cómodo manejando los dos lados. Gyūki, que estaba en su hombro salió de la zona de combate para descansar tranquilamente en un árbol, desde vería la gran batalla que estaba por suceder—.  
 **Hinata:** Siempre estoy lista—Naruto sonrió ante esas palabras, le agradaba mucho ese cambio, pero también le encantaba que la chica fuera tímida con él, le parecía algo muy lindo, tal vez en el futuro le pediría algo más que una amistad pero por ahora creía que no era el momento, no sabía si era el por qué no lo hacía ya, tal vez era… miedo, si era eso él se preguntaba ¿por qué tenía ese temor? El sabia que ella nunca lo dejaría y siempre estaría a su lado de una u otra forma, posiblemente ese temor se debía a que aun estaba conmocionado por esta nueva oportunidad, le daba un sentimiento de desosiego ante lo que pasaba y en ese sentir a veces creía que en este _"nuevo mundo"_ podía suceder algo que complicara una relación entre ellos dos, el sabia que esos pensamientos eran algo estúpidos, entendía de sobra que nadie iba a aparecer y que, ese _alguien_ viniera, se aprovechara de lo despistado que es y se raptara a la ojiperla, si eso ocurría él nunca se lo perdonaría… tenía que ser paciente y esperaba que la chica siguiera aguardando como lo hizo en su vida anterior. Otra razón para que no le confesara sus sentimientos fue que sabía que iban a ver grandes cambios en el mundo ninja y no se sentía preparado para llevar una relación en medio de toda esa permutación. Grandes cambios ya hizo el rubio comparado con la anterior historia que se había escrito, una de las alteraciones que hizo y de las que se siente orgulloso fue el ayudar y aumentar la confianza de Hinata y eso se iba a demostrar en un combate, le peli azul se puso en combate, su forma de pelear el **_Juken_** que se unió a algunos términos o bases del **_Chīsana ten_** , la misma pose de pelea del clan Hyuga con la diferencia de que algunos ataques y formas de defenderse cambiaron al dejar de ser tan monótonos a ser más libres, aleatorios y moldeables. La chica activo su byakugan, lo que quería hacer era aprovechar su dojutsu para intentar bloquear sus puntos de chakra, eso era cosa difícil y ella lo sabía, el rubio con el arduo entrenamiento y con ayuda de Kurama había logrado aumentar la resistencia de su piel así como una fuerte capa de chakra que lo protegía ante ataques punzantes, duros o de embestidas rápidas, pero hasta eso tiene un límite y sabia que si ella lo atacaba de forma rápida y constante en algún punto su cuerpo quedaría expuesto y así la chica podría tener una abertura que le permitiera herir a Naruto, ya cuando iba llegando dio un salto para atacar desde arriba para darle un ataque directo a uno de los puntos más sensibles, el estomago… fallo en el intento, pues el rubio salto hacia atrás antes de que lo lastimara, cuando vio el ataque de su amiga sonrió pues la chica dejo un cráter de al menos dos metros de diámetro, se lo estaba tomando en serio y él le iba demostrar que ese juego es para dos, la chica volvió a atacar, al acercarse iniciaron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el rubio se la pasaba defendiéndose, la chica estaba usando su gran control de chakra para hacer algo como un alfiler en la punta de los dedos para intentar traspasar esa piel tan dura, siguieron en ese juego, si ella mandaba un gancho derecho el cual iba a gran velocidad, la única forma de que el rubio lo detuviera era metiendo su brazo pero eso era un problema, cada ataque dolía más que el anterior, no podía esquivarlos por la buena velocidad de le ojiperla, solo podía bloquear cada ataque, seguía embistiendo al rubio una y otra vez intercambiando los brazos o haciendo una maniobra de girar sobre su eje para aumentar la fuerza del impacto, el ojiazul no contraatacaba, y no podía hacerlo, no le dejaba pensar por los dolorosos golpes que le proporcionaba la chica, en un momento cuando ella bajo la velocidad creyó que tendría una oportunidad de devolver esos golpes, pero se sorprendió al ver que la chica se había agachado para mandarle una patada y así desequilibrarlo, el rubio por instinto puso sus brazos en _X_ sobre lo que pudo cubrir en su torso, a mitad de la ciada del chico la ojiperla cogió impulso en sus brazos para asestarle con doble golpe y tal vez de esa forma intentar al menos dejar inservible un brazo… lo golpeo, el rubio salió a volar hasta atizar un árbol, destruyéndolo, siguió volando hacia atrás para ser detenido por una roca la cual termino con grietas— **Naruto:** Aaah… mierda, Hinata-chan no se está conteniendo… eso dolió demasiado—Miro sus brazos estaban lastimados, especialmente el izquierdo, padecía demasiado, pero no lo suficiente para evitar que haga sus jutsu. Ya se estaba levantando, se sobo sus brazos y en esa acción una chica ya estaba corriendo para atacarlo de nuevo— **Naruto: _(Ya viene para acá… tengo que pensar en algo… mierda es muy difícil si no puedes usar todo tu poder)_** —Dicho esto se puso de nuevo en su pose de pelea, no tenia donde huir, lo mejor era hacer esa batalla de taijutsu y en eso llevarla a una cambo más abierto, pero se extraño de que cuando ella ya iba llegando en vez de hacer el cuerpo a cuerpo decidió hacer ninjutsu— **Hinata: Suiton: Mizurappa** _(_ _Elemento Agua: Olas Furiosas)_ —El potente chorro de agua salió de su boca dispuesto a destruir con todo lo que se encuentre, el rubio al ver venir eso, lo único que hizo fue saltar hacia arriba, y mientras estaba en el aire un clon de la chica arremetió contra el— **Naruto: _(¡Escondió un clon mientras venia para acá!)_** —El clon golpeo una vez más al rubio quien retrocedió por el golpe, salto de rama en rama para evitar los ataques tanto del clon como de la original que acababa de llegar, el ojiazul dio un gran salto hacia arriba para poder contraatacar— **Naruto: Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** _(_ _Jutsu: Multiclones de Sombras_ _)_ —Hizo la respectiva pose de manos y en eso creo diez clones, uno de ellos lanzo bombas de humo a la contrincante, nueve clones se lanzaron al lugar donde ella se encontraba la Hinata original y su copia, la chica que lo vio venir con su byakugan se defendió— **Hinata: Hakkeshō Kaiten** _(_ _Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas)_ —La ojiperla empezó a girar rápidamente sobre su eje para repeler el ataque de los clones que iban en un ataque directo, cada clon quedo fuera de combate incluyendo el suyo, cuando termino y el humo se disperso ya el original tenía un ataque planeado— **Naruto: Fūton: Reppūshō** _(_ _Elemento Viento: Violenta Palma de Viento)_ —Hizo un choque con sus palmas creando una gran onda de viendo, se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia la chica, ella pensaba contraatacar con un jutsu katon— **Hinata: Katon: Gōkakyū no** … _(Un momento ¿Dónde está el último clon?)_ — Antes de que decidiera cambiar de plan y esquivar el ataque el clon apareció debajo de ella sosteniéndola y de esa forma la chica recibiera el ataque. El clon desapareció por la ofensiva de su jefe, la chica que salió volando termino cayendo en el lugar donde habían empezado, se levanto con algo de dificultad, al levantar la vista noto que el rubio ya estaba llegando para atacarla y en eso empezó una batalla de ninjutsu— **Naruto: Hissatsu Hyōsō** _(_ _Elemento Hielo: Picos de Hielo)_ —Grandes trozos de hielo en forma de cono se dirigieron hacia la ojiperla quien en vista de ese ataque decidió saltar hacia arriba para evitar que la dañaran, ya en el cielo decidió contestar— **Hinata: Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu** _(_ _Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Dragón de Fuego)_ —Un enorme dragón se dirigió hacia el rubio que al ver el ataque decidió protegerse con un jutsu de igual jerarquía— **Naruto: Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu** _(Elemento Agua: Jutsu Misil Dragón de Agua)_ —Sin la necesidad de una fuente de agua el rubio creó un dragón del mismo tamaño al de la ojiperla que logro contrarrestarlo y así mismo creando una gran cantidad de humo, el ojiazul se quedó quieto un rato pensando en lo que iba hacer y en eso decidió atacar con un clon— **Naruto: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** _(_ _Jutsu_ : _Clon de sombra)_ —El original junto con su copia saltaron para ver donde caía su compañera, el humo no dejaba ver nada, o al menos eso era en el caso del rubio; al subir noto que no había nadie lo que significaba que la ojiperla ya estaba en el piso, el clon y el original al volver al piso se posicionaron para cuidar sus espaldas— **Naruto: _(Joder ¿Dónde está?... a este paso ella tendrá la posibilidad de ganarme… creo que lo mejor será activar el modo senin)_** —Cerro los ojos durante unos tres segados y al abrirlos… no había pasado nada, su modo senin estaba nulo— **Naruto: _(¿Qué paso?... no puedo activarlo…)_** —Dicho esto el rubio logro escuchar unas pequeñas risas provenientes de su mente— **Shitai:** (Jaja… lo siento Naruto-kun… se me olvido decirte que también tu modo senin esta desactivado, tu chakra sigue muy inestable y si intentas juntarlo con la naturaleza, será imposible, primero debes estabilizarte antes de moldear el exterior)—Se estaba riendo entre carcajadas, ¿Por qué demonios no le había dicho esto antes?— **Naruto:** (¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LO MENCIONASTE?! ¡NO VEZ QUE HINATA-CHAN ES UNA RIVAL MUY FUERTE!) —Grito con todas sus fuerzas a sus inquilinos, eso complicaría mucho las cosas— **Shitai:** (Creí que ya lo habías deducido… no puedes cuidar a los demás si no te cuidas tú primero… es lógica Naruto-kun)—Termino de decir eso y en el exterior un rubio que estaba frustrado sintió, o mejor dicho escucho que alguien se acercaba y si, era la ojiperla quien la invitaba a un encuentro de taijutsu, los dos Narutos contra la Hyuga, el clon que había sido creado para que resistiese mas empezó a pelear junto con el original contra la ojiperla en una batalla pareja, el rubio no podía utilizar todo su poder por los problemas que hubo al sacar la verdadera fuerza de su espada… cada uno con su estilo, duraron varios minutos en eso moviéndose de un lado a otro entre el espeso humo, los dos se estaban cansando del los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, decidieron dar un salto hacia atrás para retomar el aire, pero más cansada estaba la Hyuga que no tenía tantas reservas de chakra o tanta energía física como Naruto, la chica había aguantado bien, aprovechando que tenia mejor visión, además de que la neblina tapaba la vista del rubio, de no ser así las cosas estarían más complicadas para ella, los dos estaban de acuerdo en que se debía terminar esto, El rubio hizo desaparecer su clon, lanzo un kunai, la peli azul tenía en mano ya un arma, pero el kunai que lanzo el rubio no lo dirigió a la ojiperla, lo envió unos cinco metros del lado izquierdo de la chica, ella tenía una cara de duda, pero se esperaba lo que podría venir, para ella ero obvio, el clon que desapareció era ese kunai… si, sabía que iba a pasar eso, el kunai se transformó en un clon que a su vez lanzo una shuriken que iba dirigida a la chica que solo se limito a agacharse para esquivarlo, lo que no se esperaba era que esa shuriken también era un clon, en un _puf_ la copia apareció con un kunai en mano, por instinto lo ojiperla con dirigió su kunai a la nuca, el lugar donde se dirigía el kunai de Naruto, las dos armas chocaron, los otros dos Narutos al ver que el clon no podía reaccionar contra la peli azul se dirigieron hacia ella para atacarla, pero no se esperaban que ella pudiera hacer sellos con una mano— **Hinata: Ōkina hyōshō** _(Elemento Hielo: Gran Piso de Hielo)_ —Puso su mano libre en el piso creando así un piso hecho de un hielo muy fuerte haciendo caer al rubio que no se esperaba eso, lanzo una patada al clon que tenia atrás, lo elimino con un golpe en su estómago, salto hacia atrás esperando a que el rubio se repusiera. Naruto se levantó algo adolorido, esto estaba poniéndose más difícil de lo que creía— **Naruto:** Muy bien Hinata-chan, estoy sorprendido, pero ninguno de los dos hemos usado todo nuestro poder… ¿Qué te parece?... ¿Desactivamos los sellos de restricción?—Dicho esto la chica solo asintió con la cabeza, ella mostraba una sonrisa confiada, los dos hicieron las poses de manos y al mismo tiempo dijeron... _kai_... sus cuerpos liberaron unas letras que se dirigían al piso, de esa forma podrían mostrar toda su velocidad, el encuentro apenas estaba comenzando.  
5:25 de la tarde un rubio estaba sentado sobre un árbol, pensando en su próximo movimiento así como las posibles tendencias que iba a tomar su amiga, pensaba en un plan para acabar con esto, llevaban casi tres horas dando una buena batalla, realmente el no poder usar todo su poder por causa de su desequilibrio de chakra le estaba costando, había gastado mucho chakra por causa de ese efecto, en el interior estaba feliz de haber hecho esos clones que iban a entrenar a sus amigos con la energía de Kurama, el no tener su chakra balanceado devaluaba su control de chakra de tal forma que lo gastaba de manera innecesaria, no quería recurrir a alguno de sus amigos los Bijū para dejar sus reservas a su máxima capacidad… pensaba y seguía en lo mismo… en eso se le ocurrió algo… Hinata también estaba en su límite, un ataque más por parte de ella y de ahí no podría usar más tiempo el byakugan, con sus últimas energías creo más de cien clones, con ayuda de su olfato, respirando tranquilamente supo al instante donde se encontraba la chica… cada clon se dirigió al lugar donde estaba ella, salto y se dirigió a toda velocidad… después de un minutos la vio mirando a los lados, noto que tenía una cara seria y de duda, seguramente estaba pensando en las posibilidades que tenía, ella sabía que un ataque con su dojutsu y seria la derrota para ella; el rubio al verla ataco con todos los clones incluyendo el original, cada uno lanzo shurikens contra la chica, venían de todos lados, no tenía escapatoria y como no tenía más chakra decidió dar lo último— **Hinata: Hakkeshō Kaiten** _(_ _Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas)_ —La chica empezó a girar y en eso creo ese peculiar domo donde se protegía del ataque del ojiazul, seguían lanzando kunais, duro cuatro segundos en eso… cuando se terminaron las shurikens y kunais; los clones se lanzaron para tratar de ganar tiempo, y en eso que la chica gastara por completo su byakugan, la defensa de la Hyuga logro acabar con todos los clones que intentaban entrar y para cuando termino decidió mantener lo último de si, sabía que iba a perder, la resistencia física de ella no era nada comparado con el del rubio, busco con su dojutsu al chico pero no encontró nada… _puf_ … se escuchó, para cuando miro hacia abajo encontró que el rubio se había transformado en una de esas armas, el rubio se levantó rápido, corrió a gran velocidad hacia la chica que estaba a dos, todo iba a terminar, la ojiperla cerro sus ojos… pero nada llego, solo escucho como alguien empezó a gritar, al abrir sus ojos noto como su amor platónico se estaba cayendo, ¿Por qué?, sencillo, el piso estaba cubierto de hielo, la chica aprovecho el error del Naruto, tomo un kunai y se lo puso en la frente demostrando quien era el ganador— **Hinata:** Has perdido Naruto-kun—Apenas dijo eso el chico lo miro extrañado tratando de procesar lo ocurrido y para cuando lo hizo solo es escucho un... _tsk_.

Ya eran las 5:33 de la tarde, el sol ya se estaba desapareciendo, en alguna parte de konoha había un chico recostado sobre un árbol haciendo algunos pucheros, sus cachetes se agrandaron, estaban con un tono carmesí, sus ojos cerrados mostrando supuesta furia, estaba cruzado de brazos mientras miraba del lado contrario a la ojiperla todo por haber perdido contra ella, la chica que estaba al lado no dejaba de reír, los dos estaban muy cansados, la ropa rasgada, algo de sangre en sus cuerpos, mugre en todas partes… pero lo peor de todo era que la zona donde estuvieron peleando estaba destruida, cráteres en todas partes, árboles quemados o congelados, todo lo que uno se podría imaginar provocado por un desastre natural se podía ver ahí, el encuentro lo había perdido Naruto, todo por un estúpido error al ser tan impulsivo y por no ver donde se paraba.  
 **Hinata:** Ya no te quejes Naruto-kun, todos cometemos errores—Su voz era música para los oídos del chico, él no estaba enojado, nunca podría estarlo con ella, escucho los pasos de ella acercándose, la chica se acurruco, el rubio volteo más su cara para no verla, él no estaba enojado más bien frustrado, uno de los regalos de los dioses fue darle más inteligencia, pero aun así a veces no dejaba de ser tan despistado con su entorno y en eso no pudo evitar perder—Naruto-kun… mírame—El rubio que seguía en sus pucheros volteo un poco la cara, levanto un poco sus parpados para entre mirar a la peli azul quien le sonreía… el rubio carcajeo, se volteó por completo para darle una gran sonrisa a la chica… la ojiperla se sonrojo al ver esa alegría del dueño de su corazón, se miraron un rato en un silencio cómodo… duraron demasiado tiempo observándose el uno al otro… _A la mierda lo que va a venir en el futuro, yo la amo y ella me ama… es el momento de hacerla mi novia_ … eso era lo que pensaba el rubio, dejando a un lado sus temores decidió que era el momento… las mejillas de los dos estaban rojas, el rubio lentamente se acaba a la chica que no sabía qué hacer, sus labios se estaban acercando, dos centímetros los separaban… PAACK… se escuchó a algunos kilómetros de distancia, seguramente era Sakura que había destruido algo, posiblemente por la frustración de no lograr su cometido. El momento había sido arruinado de la peor manera, al ver lo cerca que estaban se separaron de un brinco, cada uno disculpándose por su atrevimiento—.  
 **Naruto:** D-Deberíamos volver con los demás para ver cómo van-dattebayo—La chica respondió con un _sí_ … se dirigieron tranquilamente con cada uno de sus amigos sin dirigirse la palabra, estaban apenados por lo ocurrido anteriormente. Cuando llegaron para ver a Sakura notaron además de una frustrada peli rosa y un gran cráter en una roca, lograron observar que la chica estaba exhausta, sucia y con mucho sudor… realmente se había esforzado, la ojijade noto a las nuevas presencias que estaban frente a ella, saco una sonrisa, sacudió su mano para saludar… se desmayó, cayo duro contra el piso, nadie pudo hacer nada, el clon que estaba con ella había desapareció, posiblemente por el desespero de su compañera, el Naruto original estaba demasiado exhausto para socorrerla, al igual que le peliazul, se acercaron a ella y entre los dos la llevaron sobre sus hombros. Ahora se dirigían con el pelinegro, caminaron tranquilamente con la peli rosa en sus hombros, demoraron varios minutos en llegar. Cuando arribaron al lugar donde estaba entrenando el azabache lo notaron de la misma forma que su compañera, como había escuchado una vez el rubio durante su anterior vida, el ojinegro estaba literalmente vuelto mierda, totalmente sucio y agotado; los clones que estaban con él se disiparon, los sucesos que acompañaron a las copias se dirigieron a la mente del rubio, habían entrenado de todo, lo único que falto fue el enfrentamiento entre ellos, el ojiazul le indico a su amigo que dispersara los clones uno por uno y de manera paulatina; el chico hizo caso, claro se molestó por el hecho de que le ordenaran, pero decidió hacerlo, lo clones desaparecieron lentamente, cada cosa que aprendieron las copias se pasaron a su cerebro, apenas lo hizo un dolor de cabeza de los mil diablos se posó sobre él, se cogió la cabeza mientras gritaba de dolor, el rubio rápidamente se acercó a él para socorrerlo, decidió darle un poco del chakra de Kurama para que no se desmallara… el rubio sabía lo que era ese dolor, lo padeció los primeros meses de su entrenamiento, lo bueno es que ya se había acostumbrado, duraron unos minutos esperando a que Sasuke se recupere, al hacerlo él se levanta con un poco de más fuerzas, el rubio le pide a su amigo que lleve a Sakura sobre su espalda con el pretexto de que posiblemente él tenga que cargar a Haku, el azabache bufo pero decidió hacerlo, la puso sobre él para seguir con su camino y ver el progreso de la pelinegra, una vez más duraron varios minutos en llegar, cuando vieron el lugar acordado notaron que la chica estaba durmiendo pero se notaba que había entrenado, el sueño era más por el arduo entrenamiento que se dispuso a hacer… _Veo que decidió no darse por vencida… me alegro_ … salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar cómo ser revolcaba la chica que yacía en el piso, el rubio la cogió para ponerla sobre su espalda, pero fue detenida por la Hyuga que decía que era mejor que la cargaran entre dos, después de todo él estaba cansado, claro eso parecía más un pretexto que se dio en un ataque de celos al no querer ver a su amor platónico cargar a otra chica, la Hyuga era muy celosa y ahora que tenía más confianza en sí misma, demostraría que iba a pelear por el rubio, los dos recogieron a su compañera, ya se eran las 6:54, ya estaba llegando la noche, estaban muy cansados, cada uno se quería ir a su casa para dormir, todos se acompañaron para dejar a sus amigos más exhaustos en sus hogares, el último en llegar a casa fue el rubio que estaba emocionado porque en un mes llegaran los exámenes chunin, tiempo suficiente para que sus compañeros mejoraran y que al menos la Sakura y Haku se superen y tengan una nueva meta en su vida.

 _CONTINUARA…_


	8. EL EXAMEN CHUNIN

**Aquí el siguiente capítulo.**

 **LOS JUTSUS ESTARAN ESCRITO EN JAPONES Y ESPAÑOL**

 ** _(AAAAAAA)_** **= PERSONAJE PENSANDO.**

(AAAAAAA) = NARUTO EN SU MENTE.

 _..."AAAAA"…_ =PLATICAS CORTAS

—AAAAAA—=HABLA DE LOS PERSONAJES

CAPITULO 7: EL EXAMEN CHUNIN

El tiempo pasa rápido, y más cuando las personas se distraen en las cosas que les gusta hacer, así fue como paso rápidamente un mes en el que el equipo siete se mantuvo entrenando constantemente, todas las mañanas hacían ejercicio físico, todos tuvieron alguna mejora en este aspecto, el más palpable cambio fue por parte de Sasuke, quien estimulado por la competencia que tiene con Naruto decidió no detenerse y en eso sobre exigir su cuerpo sin importar las advertencias de sus amigos, en el taijutsu logro muy leves mejoras, decidió aprender algunas cosas del estilo de pelea de su amigo, con la condición de no distorsionar el **_Kuen_** de los Uchiha; descubrió y aprendió algunos movimientos que le permitían acomodarse mejor ante el ataque de un contrincante, el pelinegro consiguió concebir en su ataque cuerpo a cuerpo ataques los suficientemente fuertes para destruir un máximo de dos árboles de un puño, lo único malo es que al igual que el rubio le era muy difícil implementar ese tipo de ataques en una batalla real, la afinidad que decidió para su taijutsu fue el rayo; y ese elemento unido al fuego del taijutsu Uchiha logro darle un sutil avance en cuanto a su velocidad y contingencia en su ofensiva; esas nuevas técnicas unidas a su Sharingan ya de dos tomoes cada ojo, amplifico sus reflejos y una mayor eficacia en la copia de los jutsus, su control de chakra aumento con entrenamiento como el de caminar sobre el agua, en ello se evitó menos gasto de energía y así intensificar el entrenamiento; sus ejercicios de ninjutsu fueron los que más evolucionaron, aprendiendo con clones, logro obtener gran variedad de jutsus katon y raiton, la gran mayoría de rango C y dos katon de rango B, los cuales fueron los jutsus llamados **Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku** _(Elemento Fuego: Gran Aniquilación de Fuego_ _)_ y **Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu** _(Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Dragón de Fuego)_ , el único dilema fue que tiene un límite en realizar tales jutsus, en una pelea podría realizarlos dos veces cada uno antes de quedar con menos del 20 por ciento de su chakra, pero eso pasaría si no usara su sharingan, si lo usara solo podría utilizar esos jutsus una vez cada uno antes de caer desmallado; también aprendio algunos jutsus raiton de rango C, los cuales fueron **Raiton: Suiron no jutsu** _(Elemento Rayo: Prisión Eléctrica)_ , como el nombre lo dice, este jutsu crea una prisión de rayos en la que el enemigo queda atrapado y a merced del creador del jutsu. Otro de los jutsus rango C fue **Raiton: Ryu No Jutsu** _(Elemento rayo: Dragón Eléctrico)_ , este jutsu se propaga en las manos en forma de puños de rayo y así al momento de tocar al contrincante con sus extremidades lo deja electrocutado, lo complicado de este jutsu es la necesidad de un gran control de chakra. El ojinegro entendió otros jutsus rango D de afinidad suiton los cuales aprendió, según él, por capricho y la necesidad de saber más, en general el avance que tuvo fue notorio. En los genjutsus aprendió algunos los cuales no necesitaban del sharingan, como por ejemplo **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu** _(Ilusión Demoníaca: Jutsu de Vista al Infierno)_ o **Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu** _(Ilusión Demoníaca: Jutsu del Falso Ambiente)_ o simplemente utilizaba su sharingan para paralizar al rival y acabar rápidamente con él. Pero el cambio que tal vez alegro más al rubio y a sus amigos fue el hecho de que el pelinegro fuera menos arrogante, prepotente y orgulloso; no al grado que les gustaría a sus compañeros, pero si lo suficiente sabían que ese era un gran paso en el largo recorrido que tiene para dejar a un lado esos pensamientos de odio y superioridad. Esos cambios se vieron por el hecho de que sus compañeros siempre se mostraron fieles a él y le mostraron un poco del amor que le habían arrebatado en la masacre de su clan, le estaban recordando lo que era una familia; y eso… le preocupaba al azabache.

La mejora con Sakura fue igualmente etéreo, su condición de resistencia seguía siendo la más baja comparada con la de sus compañeros, pero su mejoría era notoria parangonada a la de hace un mes, sus mejoría física era lo suficientemente buena para resistir o al menos para no caer desmallada en los entrenamientos del rubio, su taijutsu no avanzo casi nada, pero si mejoro con técnicas de pelea defensivas, utilizando el estilo de pelea de Naruto, centrándose en el elemento tierra del **_Chīsana ten_** , aumentando la resistencia de su piel, unido a su gran control de chakra lograba resistir ataques certeros para así defenderse a sí misma o algún objetivo enemigo, su entrenamiento de control de chakra fue total y perfecto; incluso era la mejor en este aspecto superando inclusive a Hinata y a Haku, claro rebasándolas por poco. Su ninjutsu, aprendió algunas técnicas rango D de tipo defensivo de su elemento a fin, el doton; y una técnica rango C de clase suplementario, la cual es **Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu** _(Elemento Tierra: Jutsu de Ocultación como un Topo)_ , es un jutsu en donde el usuario, al transmitir su chakra al suelo, puede hacer que se convierta en arena fina, permitiéndole de esa forma viajar bajo la tierra como si la persona fuera un topo. El usuario puede detectar dónde está su oponente a pesar de estar dentro de la tierra, ya que la persona lo localiza a través de la detección de las fuerzas magnéticas. También puede sentir lo que sucede en la superficie y utilizar esa información para poder realizar un ataque sorpresa, pero otra función que se le puede dar a esta técnica es como escape ya que al estar bajo tierra nadie nota su presencia, dándole la oportunidad de irse sin que el enemigo se entere, dicha técnica al ser consumada por una genin que no tiene las suficientes reservas de chakra, al darse el jutsu termina levemente cansada, esta técnica la aprendió, además de querer impresionar a Sasuke; para ayudar en el factor sorpresa del equipo. Otro tema que logro la peli rosa, siendo alguien que le gusta aprender, decidió empezar a conocer sobre términos básicos del ninjutsu médico, como lo son la estructura del cuerpo humano, autodefensas del cuerpo, sistema nervioso, terapias medicinales naturales y motrices; conocimientos bases sobre venenos, sus implicaciones y las curas; los músculos, el corazón, etc. En los genjutsus, utilizando su gran coeficiente intelectual aprendió como dispersarlos, al menos hasta los genjutsus rango C. Cada una de las cosas que ella ejerció en su entrenamiento lo hizo con el único clon que logro crear. Estos entrenamiento y las motivación que se ejercía en Sakura para superarlos, posiblemente se daban por el hecho de que Sasuke se fijara en ella, en los inicios del entrenamiento la causa de su esfuerzo se daba por esa misma razón, pero con el pasar de los días, entre las misiones de rango D la chica se dio cuenta o mejor dicho, empezó a sentir que si seguía con esa motivación no vería la verdad del mundo shinobi, en esas misiones se percibía como una persona fuera de lugar, una incompetente que lo único que hacía era animar a su equipo para conseguir el objetivo… tal vez aún no ha notado la verdadera misión de un ninja, ni tampoco ha dejado esa absurda motivación para que Sasuke se percate de sus verdaderas emociones, pero ha empezado a notar que necesita el cambio para sobrevivir al mundo y no sentirse un estorbo.

Con Haku, aprovechando los entrenamientos de resistencia del rubio, aumento su físico y capacidad pulmonar para soportar el ejercicio de sobrevivir en el mundo congelado creado por Naruto, en un principio el mantenerse de pie y semidesnuda entre toda esa nieve y hielo fue extremadamente difícil; pero con la ayuda de Naruto y Hinata, trascendió para ver un mejor futuro en sí misma y en lo que ella ama para cumplir sus más queridos sueños, pero eso es algo que no se ha logrado del todo, pues la chica aun siente la pérdida del que fue como un padre, logro dejar las noches en las que lloraba, logro dejar de encerrarse en su vivienda desde donde veía por la ventana el cielo como una forma de recordar todos los momentos que para ella, a pesar de lo duro que era Zabuza, eran situaciones que alegraban su corazón y le daba una razón para vivir… con la cabeza gacha, decidió levantarla para dejar de verse afligida y desanimada… pero aún tiene ese dolor que no la deja dormir por las noches, no solloza, no hipa… pero si se queda despierta en un mar de emociones, sintiendo la necesidad de un calor en su ser. Lo que ella logro y que se notó entre sus compañeros fue la mejora de su actitud en los entrenamientos y la forma en la que socializaba; las personas más cercanas a ella eran Hinata y Naruto; los dos la ayudaban en todo, la visitaban a su temporal casa, la invitaban a comer, a pasear por la aldea y a conocer más personas, algunas de esas personas que conoció gracias a Naruto y Hinata fue Shino, un amante de los insectos, es alguien calculador, sombrío, reservado y silencioso; pero es una persona en la que se puede confiar y eso fue suficiente para que los dos congeniaran. La relación con Sakura era trivial, si bien las dos se caían bien, no lograban coincidir para llegar a una relación de grandes amigas, la concomitancia con Sasuke era sombría, si hablaban era solo de entrenamiento, nunca de algo que no tratase de eso, ellos dos se veían solo como compañeros de equipo.

Su entrenamiento, ayudado por ese mundo de hielo permitió aumentar la capacidad del frio de su hielo, aumentando así el poder de sus jutsus y le permitió tener una mayor facilidad para aprender los jutsus que Naruto tenía en su pergamino, aprendió exactamente dos de rango B, algo más que suficiente para mostrar el cambio que tuvo, otra de las formas que mostro el hecho de que estaba cambiando, fue que gracias a su gran esfuerzo y dedicación logro crear su propio jutsun, uno de rango A, su nombre **Hyōton:** **Suwāru kōri** _(Elemento Hielo: Remolino de Hielo)_ , como su nombre lo dice, consiste en crear un remolino de trozos de hilo, su granizo al ser muy pequeño y puntiagudo; es capaz de desgarrar músculos produciendo un terrible dolor, esos trozos de hielo originan tal ataque gracias a la fuerte ventisca que los impulsa, el remolino, uno de aproximadamente 8 metros de altura y 5 metros de ancho, atrapa al contrincante, los trozos de granizo hacen su trabajo para después lanzar al enemigos a una velocidad tal que al aterrizar podría causar lesiones severas así como contusiones… e incluso la muerte. Su taijutsu fue mejorado con bases del **_Chīsana ten_** para que sus movimientos, tanto de ataque y defensa fuesen tan fluidos como el agua permitiendo así una mayor flexibilidad para esquivar golpes y hacer ataques con desplazamientos y meneos muy difíciles y avanzados.

Naruto y Hinata; su entrenamiento fue lo de siempre, mejorar su taijutsu, el control de chakra y reducir de esa forma el gasto de energía al hacer un jutsu, ese lado lo entreno especialmente Naruto, quien al pertenecer a un clan que permite tener gran resistencia física y vastas reservas de chakra; unido al hecho de ser un jinchuriki le daba para ser una bestia de chakra, ese tema lo obligaba a adiestrar continuamente su control, entrenamientos como escalar una cascada la cual consiste en mantenerse equilibrado y subir la catarata sin importar la fuerte corriente así como sus constantes cambios de flujo, ese tipo de ejercicios los hacía a diario para progresar y controlar mejor su energía. Otro de los entrenamientos que hizo fue el hecho de que aprovecho el sentido de no poder hacer o producir varios de sus elementos a fin, lo que hizo, fue entrenar esos elementos esforzando así cuerpo para aumentar su afinidad y control del mismo; claro al final de ese tipo de entrenamiento siempre terminaba exhausto y con su chakra casi al cero absoluto, produciendo gran preocupación por parte de sus amigos, claro, él les dice que no pasa nada, niega la peligrosidad de sus acciones, produciendo así ser llevado de hombro por Hinata a la casa. La peli azul quien llevaba casi el mismo entrenamiento de Naruto, durante este mes decidió enfocarse en su taijutsu para ver las opciones que tenía para mejorar su _**Jūken**_ unido a bases del **_Chīsana ten_** y ayudarse con clones para divisar las debilidades del mismo. Durante ese mes el rubio le presento a Hinata esa amiga que le había ayudado a cambiar de estilo de ropa, sobra decir que la peli azul se sorprendió al saber que esa mujer era su espada, pero también le hizo feliz ya que ella no pretendía nada con su amo.

El sol empezó a traspasar la ventana de un rubio ojiazul, se despertó con pereza… somnoliento se dirigió a comer su desayuno, fruta, huevo, jugo de naranja y avena; un alimento muy nutritivo que al ingerirlo casi todos los días le permitió obtener esa altura y la corpulencia que lo hacía ver poderoso. Hoy no haría su ejercicio matutino, pues tenía que estar al cien por ciento si quería enfrentar el examen chunin y al mismo Orochimaru; se dio un rápido duchazo, se cambió, se miró al espejo y se dijo así mismo _..."ya me imagino la cara de mis amigos al ver mi nuevo yo"…_ mostro una gran sonrisa mientras decía esas palabras, se rio de sí mismo al recordar que este _yo_ pudo existir en el pasado si hubiera tenido una mejor alimentación, dejo de pensar en eso y se dirigió a la puerta para ir a por Hinata, y entre los dos ir al edificio de los exámenes chunin… pero antes de eso.  
 **Matatabi** **:** (Grrr… estas como para comerte)—La gata dijo eso en un tono seductor con una sonrisa pervertida, el rubio al escuchar esas palabras lo único que hizo fue sonrojarse levemente ignorando lo que dijo—(Nunca te lo había dicho Naruto… pero si yo fuese una humana ya te hubiera violado aprovechando ese… _gran… pedazo… trozo de carne_ …)—Una vez más el ojiazul se sonrojo, no sabía que decir ante ese tipo de halagos—.  
 **Kokuō** **:** (¡DEJA DE SER TAN PERVERTIDA GATA SUCIA!—suspiro—aunque… **_(realmente estas para comerte)_** )—Las pervertidas de closet, aquellas que no quieren mostrar su verdadero yo por el temor a ser tachadas… aunque para gran parte de los hombres… una mujer así es una bendición. El rubio que seguía algo rojo, decidió cambiar de tema y evitar de esa forma sentirse más abochornado—.  
 **Naruto:** (Hey chicos, le quería preguntar ¿a quién de ustedes les gustaría salir de mi cuerpo el día de hoy?)—Poso su mirada en cada uno de los _Bijū_ , los miro incrédulo esperando la respuesta de sus amigos internos—.  
 **Son Gokū** **:** (Que tal si vas tú Kurama… después de todo tú eras su Bijū original)—El gigante mono hablo, conociendo el tipo de conexión que tenían esos, lo mejor era que el zorro lo acompañara, además, hace rato que Kurama no salía a respirar aire puro—.  
 **Kurama:** (Mmm… sería divertido ver las caras de los demás cuándo me vean)—De su cara salió una sonrisa burlona… en su mente salían imágenes de cómo las personas se sorprendían de su ser y su preeminencia…ese puto zorro solo quería lucirse ante todo ser viviente—(Esta bien… solo espero que no me molestes cuando este durmiendo).  
 **Naruto:** (Listo no te molestare, igual… me siento lo suficientemente seguro para enfrentar lo que viene sin necesitar tu ayuda-dattebayo)—Apretó sus puños mostrando decisión en sus palabras, sus ojos tenían un brillo, un resplandor al cual se le podía dar nombre… la _"fe"_ en sí mismo, en los Bijū y en todos aquellos importantes en su corazón. El chico salto al tejado de un edificio para evitar que lo vieran hacer su técnica y desde ahí empezó a hacer las correspondientes poses de manos para invocar al zorro— **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** _(Jutsu de Invocación)_ —Del humo salió un zorro de tamaño pequeño… nueve colas meneándose con lucidez y esplendor. El zorro que apareció al lado de Naruto, decidió acompañarlo caminando a la derecha del chico, los dos saltaron del tejado para después caer en la calle, se dirigieron a paso lento a la casa de Hinata donde ella lo esperaba para darle una gran sorpresa.

 **Hinata: _(¿Sera que Naruto-kun le gustara mi nueva ropa?... es tan vergonzoso)_** —La peli azul esperaba recostada en la pared esperando al rubio, sus pensamientos eran del cambio que decidió hacer con tal de estar al lado de ese chico hiperactivo, no podía pensar en nada mas… ¿se vería bien?, ¿le deleitara su nueva apariencia?... tantas dudas aparecían en su cabeza y tan desorientada estaba de su entorno que no noto que alguien había llegado—.  
 **Naruto:** H-Hinata-chan—Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, temblaba del estupor y se le denotaba un gran sonrojo al ver a esa chica de 12 años vestida de una manera más atrevida, en esa forma de lucir se mostraba una mujer más decidida, alguien sin miedo a de decir lo que piensa y lo que siente… pero eso era solo lo que parecía… Hinata seguía siendo algo tímida, especialmente con el—.  
 **Hinata:** H-Hola N-Naruto-kun—La ojiperla se sentía algo intimidada ante la contemplación penetrante del rubio, sus dedos índices se juntaban mostrando lo nerviosa que estaba… solo esperaba que para el rubio su nueva apariencia le agradara. La chica de 1.55 metros de altura vestía una chaqueta abierta color lila, esta le llegaba hasta el ombligo, debajo tenía una camisa blanca rasgada que al igual que la chaqueta le llegaba hasta el ombligo, de la cintura para abajo llevaba unos simples shorts negros, su implementaría ninja estaba en su pierna derecha dándole de esa forma un toque sensual, sus sandalias ninja tenían un estilo que no cubría sus pies, el estilo del calzado que tenía le llegaba encima de las rodillas; su banda ninja seguía en el lugar de siempre, en su cuello. Con esa ropa se notaba el gran cuerpo de la chica, abdomen plano sin marca muscular a excepción de la V de la zona baja, sus senos ya más grandes que las de una mujer promedio de su edad y unas blancas piernas esbeltas La chica que estaba levemente sonrojada, noto que el rubio estaba estático, sin decir ni una palabra—¿Te e-encuentras bien?—Su tono de voz fue de susurro, pero aun así fue audible para el ojiazul—.  
 **Naruto:** S-si Hinata-chan… es solo… e-es que te ves increíblemente hermosa—Se rascaba la nuca mientras decía esas palabras y su mirada se posaba en otra parte…esa mujer que tenía enfrente es una diosa. A penas dijo esas palabras, la peli azul se sonrojo aún más, bajo la cabeza para que no notara ese tono carmesí en su rostro, la chica iba a hablar, pero lo haría mirando el piso—.  
 **Hinata:** G-Gracias Naruto-kun… ¿Qué tal si a-avanzamos?—La chica que trataba de salir de ese momento algo incómodo al ojos de ella, avanzo tranquilamente esperando a que el rubio la alcanzara para caminar juntos—.  
 **Naruto:** O-Oye… ¿podría saber por qué ese cambio tuyo?—Su mirada era hacia adelante, le era difícil mantener su vista en esa chica—C-Claro, no es que n-no me agradara ese cambio… es solo que… no me lo esperaba-dattebayo.  
 **Hinata:** B-Bueno… y-yo… yo—No sabía que decir, como le explicaría que ese nuevo estilo lo hizo para que el Uzumaki se fijara en ella, se tenía que inventar una excusa… y rápido, pues el rubio la empezaba a mirar raro ya que se estaba demorando en su respuesta—H-Hoy son los exámenes chunin y como este es un n-nuevo camino, y-yo quería cambiar mi forma de verme.  
 **Naruto:** Mmm… listo lo entiendo… pero no cambies tu forma de ser eh… después de todo, a pesar de que eres algo tímida y un poco rara—A penas dijo eso y la chica se deprimió un poco, bajo la cabeza en señal de ese duro golpe… pero lo que dijo después la animo en gran medida—tienes esa personalidad de siempre querer mejorar para obtener tus metas, eres alguien bondadosa, amable, noble… muchas cosas te podrá decir que te denotan como una gran mujer—La chica que seguía escuchando se sentía increíblemente feliz, no sabía que el rubio pensara de esa forma de ella, pero entendía que esas palabras eran verdaderas, aquellas emociones del rubio, fuesen de amor de pareja o cariño de amistad, eran sentimientos que le trasmitían la confianza para luchar, para mirar siempre de frente y seguir persistiendo en conseguir el amor de un hombre que es uno en un millón … _"Adelante"… díselo mocoso"_ … esos ánimos venían de los Bijū que querían que su contenedor sepa lo que es tener la compañía perdurable de una mujer. El rubio que escucho esos denuedos por parte de sus amigos, detuvo su caminata mientras miraba al piso, apretaba los puños buscando el valor de decirle lo que sentía a esa mujer que ha visto lo que vale antes que cualquier persona, él sabía que ella sentía lo mismo, pero quería que la declaración de amor por parte de los dos fuese especial, además el chico aun sentía ese miedo de que en este nuevo mundo apareciera alguien y se la llevara… era ahora o nunca. La ojiperla se detuvo preocupada al ver que el rubio actuaba extraño, se empezó a acercar a Naruto esperando que estuviera bien, pero antes de que ella hiciera algo el ojiazul la estaba levantando de forma nupcial, la chica que no entendía las acciones de Naruto se puso roja como nunca lo ha estado, no interpretaba que pasaba por la mente del rubio, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el chico empezó a saltar de casa en casa, Hinata no sabía cómo esconderse de las miradas de los aldeanos que visualizaban extrañados a ese ninja saltando frenéticamente por lo techos… al final se ese viaje el rubio se detuvo en el centro de konoha, que estaba vacío al ser tan temprano, el chico se posaba en una alta antena, dejando ver una gran vista de la aldea, las hojas y flores desprendidas de los arboles danzaban con el aire meciendo el pelo de los dos enamorados… en ese gran ambiente el rubio decidió confesarse _…"Es hermoso"…_ pensó la ojiperla que aún no entendía el comportamiento del ojiazul—¿Sabes por qué te traje aquí?—La chica negó con la cabeza, estaba perdida en la belleza del pueblo, el rubio sonrió y decidió expresarle de la manera más hermosa y amorosa sus verdaderos sentimientos—Tu siempre estuviste conmigo Hinata-chan… cada vez que entrenabas conmigo, que salíamos juntos a hacer algo… no solo me enseñabas sobre tu **Jūken** o las costumbres de tu familia… también me enseñaste lo que se siente ser querido… ser importante para alguien—Por la mente de los dos pasaron recuerdos de las veces que almorzaban juntos, que reían por anécdotas de cada uno, las veces que se burlaban del otro al momento en el que salía mal un jutsu, las veces que Hinata le hacia la comida, tantos momentos atesorados en los corazones de ambos—Hinata-chan… ¿recuerdas en la academia cuando Iruka-sensei nos pidió que escribiéramos con quien nos gustaría estar en caso de que se acabara el mundo?—La ojiperla que asintió con la cabeza, recordando que escribió el nombre del rubio en caso de que llegase el fin—Yo nunca he tenido padres o alguna persona que vele por mí además de ti—La chica que empezaba a lagrimear esperaba con ansias las hermosas palabras de aquel chico de bigotes graciosos continuara _—_ Escribí tu nombre en ese papel Hinata-chan… tal vez desde ese momento descubrí que tú eres lo que quiero proteger y lo que anhelo tener hasta el final de mis días… yo quiero estar contigo para siempre Hinata-chan—La chica que estaba fascinada por las palabras del rubio no paraba de llorar de alegría al saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, lentamente el rubio que seguía sosteniendo a la peli azul se estaba acercando a los labios de la chica, que al ver el acercamiento del rubio, lo único que hizo fue dejarse llevar mientras cerraba los ojos esperando algo con lo que ha soñado desde que entendió su amor por Naruto… sus labios se tocaron, bailaban de forma suave y dulce, la mano libre de Hinata agarró la nuca de Naruto para profundizar los sentimientos, el rubio decidió bajarla para acomodarse de mejor manera para seguir besándose, los brazos del rubio se dirigieron a la cintura apresando más su cuerpo con el de Hinata, la chica paso sus brazos a la nuca profundizando el gran beso que de ahora en adelante los marcaba como pareja—Te amo Hinata-chan— _"Te amo Naruto-kun"…_ al finalizar el beso se miraron a los ojos perdiendo la noción del tiempo… atesorando el gran momento—Hinata-chan… ahora que conocemos lo que quieren nuestros corazones… te pregunto… ¿quieres ser mi novia?— _…"Claro que si Naruto-kun... mi respuesta siempre será si"…_ el chico la abrazo con fuerza, se miraron unos segundos, Naruto le sonrió mostrando una alegría que nadie más había visto en él, como si esa felicidad solo se consiguiera al estar al lado de Hinata. Se quedaron unos minutos entre contemplaciones al otro, caricias y palabras cursis; pero ya era la hora de avanzar—.  
 **Hinata:** Naruto-kun… deberíamos… ir ya… al edificio… de los exámenes… chunin…. ya… vamos… tarde—Dijo entre besos la peliazul… simplemente no podía negarle… este era posiblemente el mejor día de su vida y de ahora en adelante siempre caminaría al lado de su amado rubio—.  
 **Naruto:** Tienes razón… bueno… ya me imagino las caras de nuestros amigos al saber de nuestra relación-dattebayo—El zorro que los veía desde abajo solo le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa mostrando orgullo al ver a su mocoso hecho un hombre. Los dos se fueron saltando rápidamente cogidos de las manos, aquellos enamorados se sumieron en un silencio cómodo, no necesitaban palabras para hacer del ambiente algo grato… en el que se les notaba su felicidad. Después de un tiempo saltando, al notar que ya estaban cerca del punto de reunión, Naruto y Hinata decidieron llegar tranquilamente caminando, seguían cogidos de las manos, y en su caminata notaron que alguien los seguía—¡Ese es el peor disfraz de la historia… no existen piedras cuadradas!... ¡esos es demasiado obvio!. _  
_ **¿?:** Descubriste mi camuflaje… eres astuto jefe, tal y como esperaba de mi gran rival—El disfraz de roca cegó en una luz a la peli azul y al rubio, y en ese resplandor tres bombas de humo de diferentes colores salieron de esa _"roca"_ _,_ dos niños y una niña emergieron del polvo, cada uno se presentó de una forma poco usual _…"¡Soy Moegi, la atrevida kunoichi en preescolar! ¡Conóceme!"..._ una niña de ocho años, cabello anaranjado con dos grandes coletas en punta, camisa rosada, pantalones color beige, sandalias azules, una capa color roja y unas gafas de aviador sobre la frente _…"¡Me encanta el álgebra! ¡Llámame Udon!"…_ un niño de la misma edad de la niña vestía una chaqueta azul de manga larga, pantalones color beige y sandalias azules; el chico era de cabello castaño junto con unas gafas grandes y redondas; y al igual que Moegi tiene esas unos goggles de aviador _…"¡Y yo soy el ninja número uno de la aldea! ¡Konohamaru!"..._ El ultimo niño en presentarse, un chico de pelo castaño, una bufanda azul que le quedaba tan grande que le tocaba el suelo, una camisa amarilla con el símbolo de Konoha, unos pantalones grises con parches en las rodillas, sus sandalias azules y por ultimo las gafas de aviador _…"¡Y juntos somos!"…_ en ese momento en su presentación los tres hablaron _…"¡El equipo ninja Konohamaru!"…_ Hinata miraba a los niños que salían de su presentación, la peli azul ya los conocía, pues junto a Naruto jugaban de vez en cuando a los ninjas. Los dos jóvenes miraban a los niños esperando que dijeran lo que querían o mejor dicho que les confirmaran lo que ellos buscaban—. _  
_ **Moegi:** Ustedes saben lo que queremos… ¿Están ocupados ahora?—Sus sospechas se hicieron realidad, ellos querían seguir jugando a los ninjas—.  
 **Naruto:** Bueno… yo y Hinata-chan íbamos a…—Su frase fue interrumpida pues alguien dijo algo que los hizo sonrojar—.  
 **Udon:** ¿Por qué están cogidos de las manos?—El castaño señalo con el dedo la interacción que había entre sus jefes, levemente sonrojados no sabían que decir frente a los niños—.  
 **Konohamaru:** Aaah… ya veo jefe… usted lo que quiere pasar tiempo con su novia… jejeje—El niño se acercó a los dos y empezó a darle codazos suaves a Naruto, el cual seguía algo rojo por los comentarios—pero la próxima vez no pueden faltar a nuestro juego de ninjas—El chico les señalo advirtiéndoles, para que no fallaran en su próxima cita de juegos. El rubio le iba a explicar que no iba a pasar tiempo con la ojiperla, tal vez en otro momento, pero antes una mujer peli rosa decidió hablar—.  
 **Sakura:** Un ninja "jugando a los ninjas"… que torcido—La oijade que venía algo deprimida, posiblemente por un rechazo de Sasuke, miraba de forma rara al grupo de chicos—.  
 **Naruto:** Vamos Sakura-chan, es divertido hacerlo, además, así los niños aprenden un poco de trampas, como escabullirse y la mejor forma de moverse en terrenos chicos-dattebayo.  
 **Sakura:** Lo que digas…y díganme… por que se ven tan junticos—Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, al ver a Naruto y Hinata tan juntos—Vaya… vaya… no me sorprende, siempre han estado muy junticos… **(¡Shannaro!... ojalá un día este así con Sasuke-kun)** —La chica empezó a molestarlos hablándole de temas sobre las citas, la declaración por parte de ambos, cabe decir que Sakura elogio a Naruto al lograr demostrar sus sentimientos de una manera tan encantadora. Pero antes de que Sakura continuara Naruto le pidió que dejara un poco el tema pues la peli azul estaba tan roja como un tomate—. _  
_ **Naruto:** Sakura-chan deja ese tema aun lado por favor, mejor apresurémonos para la disquisición chunin… Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi… será para la próxima lo prometo-dattebayo—Así los tres ninjas se dirigieron al edificio del examen, ya los novios se soltaron de las manos para evitar el sudor, caminaban tranquilos… el viento cambio a un rumo de advertencia, el rubio se alarmo, abrió sus ojos mientras seguía su paso, ese aire lo recordaba de algún lado… Gaara, rápidamente Naruto empezó a correr en dirección a los niños, les pidió a las chicas que se apuraran, ellas al no entender nada lo único que hicieron fue obedecer sus órdenes—.

 **¿?:** ¿Esto te duele, niñito?—Un joven con un traje negro de cuerpo entero con un círculo rojo y amarillo en la parte delantera; ojinegro y de pelo castaño. También lleva una capucha de color negro con orejas de gato, lleva guantes y colgado en la espalda tiene algo de tamaño humano cubierto de vendas y la cabeza de ese objeto tiene pelo castaño; su protector se encuentra en la frente; la aldea que mostraba era la de Sunagakure. Ese ninja tenia colgando de la camisa a Konohamaru que forcejeaba para intentar soltarse—.  
 **¿?:** Bájalo, Kankuro. O sabes que lo lamentaras—Una chica de pelo rubio recogido en cuatro coletas y tiene los ojos de color verde azulado, su vestimenta consta de una camisa de rejilla, un vestido corto color lila de mangas cortas sobre esta y una cinta roja que se anuda en la cintura. Lleva también medias de rejilla en la parte inferior de su pierna derecha y en la parte superior de su pierna izquierda, además de portar su protector ninja alrededor del cuello, por ultimo lleva atada a su espalda un abanico serrado—.  
 **Kankuro:** Tenemos unos minutos antes de que "el" llegue. Divirtámonos un poco, eh—El tatuado quería distraerse con el niño ya que él se había golpeado con ese ninja y el al ser alguien prepotente y malhumorado con aquellos "enanos debiluchos" la ira se apoderaba de él y por ese motivo quería lastimar al niño—.  
 **¿?:** ¿Sabes?. Yo no voy a involucrarme en esto, ¿sí? —La rubia miro con aburrimiento a su hermano, empezó a mirar la escena esperando para que el show de Kankuro terminara pronto. El castaño le iba a propinar un golpe al niño en la cara, pero antes de que el puño llegara una piedra le pego en el brazo liberando al niño ese golpe le hizo sacar sangre, pero el castigo no termino hay, una mano le detuvo de la muñeca, Kankuro volteo su cara para ver una mirada azulada tan fría como el hielo, era algo perturbador, él que había hecho presencia era Naruto que decidió apretar la muñeca del ojinegro—.  
 **Kankuro:** ¡SUÉLTAME!... ¡ME ESTÁ LASTIMANDO!—El niño que ya había logrado escapar, corrió rápidamente con sus amigos que estaban junto a Hinata y Sakura, las dos chicas le preguntaron si estaba bien, a lo que el asintió. Kankuro se estaba arrodillando ante el daño que daba el rubio, gruñía sin parar pidiendo que lo dejara libre—¡TEMARI AYÚDAME!—La chica no respondía, ese ojiazul desprendía un aura poderosa e intimidante, estaba temblando mientras retrocedía de a pequeños pasos, la única persona que ella conocía y lograba producir ese pavor… era su hermano menor… Gaara. El rubio soltó al castaño, velozmente se fue al lado de su hermana que seguía en shock, se sobaba la muñeca mientras maldecía a Naruto—.  
 **Naruto:** ¿Ustedes vienen por el examen chunin?... no deberían causar ese tipo de problemas en Konoha, podría traer graves repercusiones entre las dos villas… ¿saben? deberíamos presentarnos, ustedes inicien, después de todo ustedes son los que entraron a Konoha—El instinto asesino había bajado, de esa forma los de la arena se lograron tranquilizar y decir sus nombres sin tantos nervios—.  
 **Temari:** Y-yo soy Temari, ninja orgullosa de Sunagakure **_(A pesar de que da terror esa mirada… ese chico es bastante lindo)_**.  
 **Kankuro:** S-soy Kankuro de la arena… m-maldito rubio—Seguía sobándose la muñeca, su tono de voz era de tirria y molestia, además de algo de terror; estaba por atacar y vengarse de Naruto, se quitó el arma de su espalda dispuesta a usarla en contra del ojiazul—.  
 **Naruto:** Muy bien… solo falta que se presente el que está en el árbol—Una sonrisa malévola se vio en la cara de Naruto, esperaba ansiosamente la salida de un pelirrojo que en un futuro sería un gran amigo—.  
 **Sasuke:** No te estarás refiriendo a mí, o sí—El pelinegro salió del árbol, y de un salto se posiciono al lado del rubio y paso a su actitud cool, mirando hacia abajo con las manos en los bolcillos _…"Así que el lanzo la piedra… valla, no lo negare… los hombres en Konoha están muy buenos"…_ un leve sonrojo paso por los cachetes de Temari que no paraba de ver a esos dos hombres—¿A quién le hablabas Naruto?—Antes de que pudiera responder, en un vórtice de arena apareció un chico, de piel pálida, cabello corto y puntiagudo que es de color rojo ladrillo. Sus ojos son de color turquesa claro. Las pupilas de sus ojos son en su mayoría invisibles, sin cejas, tiene dos características muy notables en su apariencia externa: La primera, él tiene los párpados ennegrecidos desde su nacimiento, La segunda, un tatuaje que dice kanji "amor" _(_ _爱)_ en el lado izquierdo de su frente. Su traje es de color negro de cuerpo entero con mangas cortas y un cuello abierto. Con este, lleva una tela blanca sobre el hombro derecho y el lado izquierdo de su cadera, y un sistema de banda ancha de cuero sobre el hombro izquierdo, lleva alrededor de su calabaza su protector de la arena— ** _(¿De dónde demonios salió este tipo?)_** —La pregunta vino de Sasuke que salió de su pose cool al ver llegar a ese ninja—.  
 **Gaara:** Kankuro… retrocede. Estas avergonzando a nuestra aldea—Su voz fría sin emociones, sus hermanos veían con pavor desde la espalda de este, sabían que no era bueno hacer enojar a Gaara, las consecuencias podrían ser desastrosas, atrás, Kankuro y Temari estaba sudando frio, rápidamente el pelinegro de la arena volvió a guardar su arma antes de que Gaara intentara algo con el—¿Ya olvidaste la razón de por qué venimos aquí?  
 **Kankuro:** A-ah l-lo sé. E-es que ellos nos retaron, ellos empezaron esto, en serio, y-yo no suelo… ya sabes que soy muy…— _…"Cállate"…_ dijo Gaara, en un tono un poco más alto, Kankuro palideció y se encogió de miedo. Los ojos del pelirrojo eran fríos y perversos y aún más siniestros al decir tres simples palabras _…"O te mato"…_ —Uh, c-claro… me salí de control… l-lo lamento Gaara. Perdóname, d-de verdad lo lamento—Su mirada era fija en el rubio y en el pelinegro, en eso empezó a analizarlos—.  
 **Gaara: _(Detuvo a Kankuro, con una piedrita y lo hizo parecer fácil… mientras que el otro apretó su muñeca hasta casi romperla… estos dos son importantes)_**. Kankuro, Temari nos vamos. No venimos aquí para jugar—Empezaron a caminar en dirección contraria, pero antes de eso una voz los detuvo—.  
 **Sasuke:** Oye tu… identifícate… ya lo hicieron los de tu equipo, solo faltas tu—El pelirrojo se detuvo, volteo para verlos y decirles quien era el—.  
 **Gaara:** Soy Gaara del desierto, y estos dos de acá son mis hermanos… ahora tú y el rubio, ustedes dos me dan curiosidad… ¿Quiénes son?  
 **Sasuke:** Soy Sasuke Uchiha  
 **Naruto:** Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki—El viento empezó a sondear en el cabello de los tres guerreros, se miraban fijamente, esperando volverse a encontrar para ver quién era el más fuerte. Los de la Suna se fueron dejando a los niños asustados y a los genin pensativos—Bueno, es mejor que también nos apresuremos para ir a donde el examen… tu vienes conmigo Hinata-chan—De un momento a otro el rubio la cogió de la mano para después llevarla de salto en salto hasta el edificio indicado, Kurama que ya estaba pereceando por lo ocurrido, se montó en la cabeza de Naruto para empezar a dormir. El pelinegro que vio brincar a la pareja decidió seguirlos, caminando lentamente junto a la peli rosa que por suerte para Sasuke ya no es tan chillona como antes. Llegaron al edificio correspondiente, entraron, y en el vieron a un tumulto de gente, todos eran ninjas que buscaban entrar para presentar la primera prueba y pasar a ser chunin. El jaleo era producido porque unos ninjas tapaban la entrada, todo aquel que intentaba entrar era sacado por esos dos que vigilaban la puerta. El rubio y sus amigos siguieron el pasillo donde buscaban la verdadera la escalera para subir al verdadero lugar de la prueba, la única de ese grupo que estaba confundida era Sakura al igual que los demás admitidos.  
 **Kotetsu:** Hey. ¿Ustedes a dónde van?, en este salón son los exámenes chunin—El grupo se detuvo mirando hacia atrás, todos los miraban esperando su respuesta—.  
 **Naruto:** —Suspiro—Diles Sasuke… el por qué decidimos seguir derecho—Sasuke se dirigió a Kotetsu e Izumo, se acercó a esos dos ninjas y les empezó a explicar el motivo de su acción mientras Naruto y los demás esperaban—.  
 **Sasuke:** Hay un genjutsu puesto en el salón, en realidad este es el segundo piso—Los dos ninjas que cuidaban la puerta sonrieron al ver la inteligencia de ese grupo de ninjas, los felicitaron, pero, sin previo aviso, uno de ellos ataco con una patada en voltereta con la intención de lastimar gravemente, el Uchiha respondió de igual manera devolviéndola con una patada derecha, alguien se interpuso, un chico de grandes cejas negras y grandes ojos negros perfectamente redondos. Tiene el pelo cortado y peinado en un tazón de corte brillante, viste un spandex verde, calentadores de piernas naranjas y vistiendo su protector rojo en la cintura. Detuvo los golpes con sus manos aprovechando su gran velocidad, esa virtud impresiono a varias personas— ** _(El detuvo mi patada, que gran calidad de chakra tiene en el brazo… Naruto tenía razón, utilizar esa nueva virtud en mi taijutsu en una verdadera pelea es muy complicado)_** —En el estilo de pelea de Naruto, había que mantener los sentimientos controlados; la ira, el miedo y la envidia llevaban a la prepotencia, que en el **_Chīsana ten_** al ser un taijutsu con términos filosóficos y espirituales, no se permitía llevar ninguna de esas sensaciones, como consecuencia el pelinegro no podía utilizar el cien por ciento de sus capacidades, ni siquiera el rubio lograba controlarlas, a veces se desesperaba demasiado dejándose llevar por su sentir.  
Un grupo compuesto por un Hyuga y una civil se acercaron a Lee, se aproximaron al pelinegro y empezaron a charlar—Es una cortesía muy común dar tu nombre antes de preguntárselo a alguien más.  
 **Neji:** Eres un novato, ¿no? ¿Cuántos años tienes?—Sasuke lo miraba con desgano, y al escuchar esa pregunta, el solo respondió _…"No estoy obligado a contestar"…_ —¿Qué dices?—El castaño frunció el ceño, le estaban dando en su orgullo, nadie se metia con él, para el todos teníamos ya el destino escrito, Neji creía que el Uchiha tenía predestinado el perder contra él, pero otro tipo de pensamientos surcaban en Tenten, la única mujer del equipo _…"Lindo"…_ su sonrojo era leve, después de todo ese chico pelinegro era bien parecido—.  
 **Naruto:** Hey teme, vámonos ya, no pierdas el tiempo y avancemos—El equipo del Hyuga noto la presencia del rubio, que estaba con sus compañeras de equipo, comenzaron a caminar mientras el pelinegro los seguía desde atrás, Neji noto que también estaba Hinata, se veía diferente, esa mirada mostraba más seguridad, además de su atuendo, parecía que algo grande había cambiado en la peli azul, pero decidió no decir nada, hablarían más tarde sobre el destino. Neji al voltear pudo ver a una Tenten sonrojada, no entendía muy bien su comportamiento, pero al tratar de dirigir su mirada en la vista de la castaña, noto que estaba observando al ojiazul, Neji lo ignoro y siguió su camino para inscribirse.

Unos minutos caminaron en silencio, hasta que se detuvieron, la razón, el pelinegro Lee que al ver anteriormente las acciones de Sasuke decidió retarlo, una de las razones era probar su nivel y compararlo con el último miembro de clan Uchiha en Konoha y la segunda razón era obtener el corazón de Sakura que buscaba cualquier forma de escapar de ese chico; Sasuke acepto el reto, confiado de que esa batalla seria pan comido, el rubio y Hinata solo veían callados las acciones de los dos ninjas, mientras que Sakura tenía un sonrojo y esa pose fanboy… un silencio se formó en los dos bandos, había tensión en el ambiente, ninguno movía los músculos, Lee hizo aparición de su pose de pelea, en eso empezó la lucha… el Uchiha se fue corriendo para arremeter de frente, ataco con un gancho derecho siendo detenido por el brazo izquierdo de Lee, una batalla de taijutsu fue liberada, entre codazos, patadas, puñetazos y rodillazos se detenían con maestría por los dos oponentes… o eso parecía, Sasuke que no entendía la razón de porque no le podía seguir el ritmo decidió activar su sharingan de dos tomoes cada ojo, creyendo así que podría encontrar el secreto de Lee… volvió a atacar, pero esta vez decidió subirse por las paredes, se barrió para golpear las piernas, Lee salto esquivando exitosamente la barrida, el Uchiha logro ver a donde se dirigía gracias a su línea sucesoria, rápidamente se paró volver al ataque, de un salto quedo encima de Lee, lanzo una patada para dar con el talón, Lee lo esquivo moviéndose unos centímetros a su derecha, apenas toco el piso Sasuke un trozo de madera, volteo se cabeza para ver que una patada era dirigida a su estómago, fue lanzado cayendo de espalda hasta sus compañeros, Sakura estaba atónita, tanto esfuerzo y dedicación por parte del Uchiha que al final no estaban sirviendo de mucho, Sasuke se levantó rápidamente para contraatacar, pero este empezó a atacar con más desespero. La peli rosa no sabía que pasaba, el Uchiha no era capaz de perseguirle la velocidad de Lee, Naruto noto la incertidumbre de Sakura y dispuso a explicarle—Sasuke va a perder…—La ojijade le iba a protestar diciendo que por que no confiaba en su compañero de equipo, pero antes de eso el volvió a hablar—Sasuke ha mejorado considerablemente durante este mes, ha aprendido nuevos movimiento de pelea, ninjutsu y ha desarrollado mejor su sharingan… pero eso no es suficiente con alguien que ha entrenado taijutsu toda su vida… ese chico de ahí se llama Rock Lee, es un ninja con la deficiencia del uso de chakra obligándolo a solo entrenar físicamente… a pesar de que Sasuke tiene su sharingan y ve con el los movimientos del contrario; su cuerpo no es capaz de igualar la velocidad de su visión y así mismo la de Lee… si un día querrá igualarlo tendrá que entrenar tan duro como lo ha hecho hasta ahora-dattebayo—Sakura entendió el punto de Naruto, solo esperaba que el Uchiha no saliera malherido. En la pelea, Lee tenía en el aire a Sasuke, Lee iba a hacer su técnica secreta, las vendas de sus brazos se empezaron a enrollar alrededor de Sasuke, esto cogía un rumbo peligroso _…"Que fastidio… tendré que intervenir"…_ haciendo copia del lema de Shikamaru, aprovechando su gran velocidad, el rubio se plantó detrás de Lee cogiendo sus brazos evitando así la culminación del ataque—Hacer esa técnica en un combate amistoso es muy peligroso cejotas—Tocaron el piso, Sasuke se alejó algo adolorido, estaba con rabia y odio en su persona, miro hacia atrás para decir algo para sí mismo _... "Yo siendo un Uchiha, superado por un don nadie… tendré que esforzarme más si quiero superar a ese idiota"…_ los pensamientos eran dirigidos a Lee, que al igual que Sasuke estaba perdido en sus pensamientos _…"¿Quién es ese chico?, la velocidad que presento fue tan grande como la mía, me atrevería a decir que incluso más rápido… debo saber su nombre, creo que ya encontré mi rival Gai-sensei"…_ unas lágrimas en forma de catarata inundaban su cara, sus sollozos eran de emoción, apretaba su puño en señal éxtasis. Al detenerlos, un hombre parecido a Lee hizo presencia entre los genin junto con una tortuga, miró fijamente a Lee y lo fulmino con la mirada, estaba "enojado" por intentar hacer una técnica con un compañero de la aldea, le empezó a reclamar diciéndole que estaba decepcionado, pero a pesar de todo, de un momento a otro esos dos se reconciliaron dando únicamente como castigo el correr mil vueltas a la aldea, una imagen de ellos dos mirándose mientras lloraban con un fondo de atardecer se presentó en frente de los genin, no importa como lo vieran eso era algo indócil— ** _(No importa cuanto lo vea… sigue siendo algo muy perturbador-dattebayo)_** —Todos los ninjas que estaban con Lee y Gai veían esa escena mientras hacían caras de asombro y repulsión al ver tal imagen. Dejando a un lado la pelea, el grupo genin se dirigió a la zona del examen, vieron la puerta dispuestos a entrar, pero antes Kakashi apareció detrás de ellos. El peli plateado les empezó a comentar como era el funcionamiento de las pruebas chunin, se debían conformar por un grupo de tres sin excepción, después de esa explicación, el sensei les dio hablo de lo orgulloso que estaba al ver el gran crecimiento que han tenido como ninjas desde que se conocieron. Solo faltaba una cosa por hablar, Hinata decidió preguntar sobre Haku, que decisión tomo sandaime-sama con respecto a la nueva integrante del equipo 7; Kakashi le explico que ella si participaría en este examen, con la diferencia de que ella al ser de un nivel más alto, además de que el Hokage le debía un favor al clan Yuki; se le permitió avanzar las dos primeras rondas—.

El grupo entro al salón, un silencio sepulcral se dio en el ambiente, todos los concursantes los miraban con rareza, ese tema estaba incomodando un poco un poco a Hinata, Naruto al notarlo, la pego un poco más hacia sí mismo para que se tranquilizara _…"Sasuke ¿Dónde has estado?"…_ una rubia de nombre Ino se abalanzo sobre el abrazándolo, ante esa acción Sasuke hizo una mueca ante la fastidiosa actitud fangirl… en eso empezó a coquetear _…"No tienes idea de cuánto deseé que fueras a venir aquí. He extrañado el poder ver tu atractiva seriedad"…_ Sakura la vio provocando ira en ella, Naruto que solo suspiro se alejó con Hinata del lugar evitando ver esa molesta pelea fangirl _…"Oye, cebosa, apártate de él, es mío"…_ la peli rosa apunto con su dedo índice a la rubia mientras decía esas palabras, apenas termino de hablar la ojiazul respondió _…"Señorita frentesota ¿te dejaron venir? ¿ya viste que tienes más arrugas en tu frente de marquesina?"…_ le dijo en un tono chancero… Sakura se enojó aún más y le respondió _…"¡No te metas con mi frente!"…_ Ino saco la lengua burlándose de la ojijade, a la derecha de ellos apareció Shikamaru junto a Choji que segua comiendo como siempre; el pelinegro al ver la actitud fanática de las dos kunoichis, lo único que dijo fue _…"Que fastidio"…_ después, llego el último grupo de los novatos del año, Kiba con su perro Akamaru y Shino que esperaban por Hinata, el grupo la vio y no falto la gran impresión al verla tan cambiada… tan hermosa.  
 **Kiba:** Oh, así que ya llegaste Hinata… me sorprendió ese cambio tuyo, casi no te reconocí—Se acercó a ella, y en eso noto que u rubio la acompañaba—¿Quién eres tú?—Los novatos voltearon para ver dos grandes sorpresa, un rubio con ropa una que le permitía hacer ver ese fantástico cuerpo, una peli azul que mostraba seguridad y cambio en su vestimenta; todos se sorprendieron al ver a ese dúo.  
 **Naruto:** Me sorprende que no me reconozcas Kiba… soy yo, Naruto—Diferentes expresiones se dieron en la cara de los genin, algunos abrieron los ojos estupefactos al ver ese nuevo Naruto, mientras que las mujeres que habían visto al rubio estaban sonrojadas, incluso algunas con un derrame nasal, Ino fue la que más se sorprendió, ese tatuaje le quedaba muy sexy, esos abdominales, además de que su pantalón le hacía ver sus grandes nalgas; un hombre muy "rico" a sus ojos—.  
 **Shikamaru:** ¿Enserio eres tú?... valla eso no me lo esperaba—Puso su brazos sobre su nuca, pasando a su pose de molestia, el grupo de nueve empezaro a hablar sobre quien pasaría el examen chunin, una simples disputas se daban entre ellos, pero todo eso se vio interrumpido por una mujer _x_ de una aldea _x_ , el grupo de genin miraba como se estaba acercando mucho a Naruto, se puso al lado de el con la intención de seducirle, empezó a decir cosas como _…"Que bombom tenemos aquí, estos brazos tan grandes, ese pectoral…"…_ la chica se empezó a rozar con el brazo de Naruto, el rubio la miraba raro, ¿quién demonios era esta mujer?, la mujer quedo estática ante una aura asesina se sintió en el salón, solo era dirigida a esa mujer extraña, Hinata que había activado su Byakugan veía con ganas de sangre a esa chica que se estaba aproximando demasiado a Naruto, de un momento a otro Hinata apareció frente a ella con una sonrisa "amable" para decirle _…"Intentas de nuevo algo con mi Naruto-kun… y nadie más sabrá algo de ti"…_ algunas personas sudaron frio al ver esa aura a muerte que desprendía la peli azul por ese momento de celos, mientras otros quedaban con la boca abierta al ver a la ojiperla en ese estado de ánimo… además de que dijo "mi Naruto-kun"—.  
 **Kiba:** ¿Mi Naruto-kun?... ¿qué quieres decir con eso?—Naruto miro a Kiba para responderle _"Hinata-chan es mi novia Kiba"…_ dicho esto algunas mujeres que se interesaron en Naruto se desanimaron, envidiando a la peli azul de tener a ese hombre solo para ella, la reacción también fue por parte de los hombres que se turbaron por el aspecto de Hinata, claro Naruto no iba a permitir que nadie se acercara a ella. El equipo de novatos se sorprendo bastante ante la declaración del rubio, ahí fue cuando Ino los empezó a molestar con preguntas como _…"¿Desde cuando salen?, ¿ya dieron su primer beso?, ¿Cómo es la relación que llevan?"…_ Naruto le respondió que desde este día eran novios, acababan de iniciar su noviazgo, un poco de más charla sobre el tema se dio antes de que llegara un peli gris les regañara para que dejaran a un lado el drama que formaban, el chico de nombre Kabuto les dijo que por esas actuaciones y melodramas estaban dando mala impresión, les dio una explicación sobre la gran dificultad de los exámenes chunin, dando ejemplo a el quien ha reprobado la prueba un total de siete veces _…"Kabuto, la próxima vez que nos veamos no escaparas de mi"…_ pensó Naruto para sí mismo. Aquel chico les dio a conocer sobre sus infotarjetas ninja, en ella con el solo hecho de aplicar chakra se podía conocer información de casi cualquier shiobi, el primero en pedir un dato sobre ciertos shinobis fue Sasuke, _…"Dame información de Gaara del desierto y Rock Lee de la aldea de la hoja"…_ el peli gris cogió dos cartas de su baraja, aplico chakra en ellas y así aparecieron detalles de las habilidades de esos dos ninjas, Lee, un ninja que hace equipo con Neji Hyuga, Tenten y su sensei se llama Gai, con su equipo ha realizado 20 misiones rango D y 11 misiones rango C; ninjutsu casi nulo pero su taijutsu el de los más altos que se han visto. Gaara, equipo con Temari, Kankuro y su sensei Baki; sus misiones han sido 8 de nivel C y una de rango B; lo que les conto Kabuto fue algo que los dejo pensando, en todas sus misiones no recibió ninguna herida. Terminado de hablar sobre dichos shinobis, el de los lentes les comento de la cantidad de ninjas que venían de diferentes aldeas, la gran mayoría de Konoha y de Suna; mientras que la menor fue de Otogakure no Sato _(Aldea Oculta del Sonido)_ con solo tres ninjas; Oto es una villa pequeña que se acababa de formar, según él, son un verdadero misterio. Los ninjas de Oto que escucharon el comentario de Kabuto dijeron entre ellos _…"¿Oyeron lo que dijo de Otogakure no Sato? Nos llamó pequeños… un misterio"…_ dijo un chico de nombre Zaku Abumi, tiene el pelo oscuro puntiagudo y ojos oscuros con el iris pequeño. Viste pantalón gris con estampado de camuflaje negro, también una bufanda similar alrededor de su cuello, una camisa de color amarillo opaco con dos líneas que corren hacia abajo con el kanji de "muerte" (死, ) en él. También lleva una banda alrededor de su estómago y sandalias de ninja negras y protector frontal para la cabeza de Otogakure _…"Ya oí"…_ respondió un ninja de nombre Dosu Kinuta, se caracteriza principalmente por tener toda su cara cubierta de vendas a excepción de su ojo izquierdo. Éste posee la vestimenta de un ninja de Oto, es decir, una camisa de color morado y unas mangas largas, también posee una bufanda estampada y el protector de su aldea en la frente. Generalmente se encorva mucho y en su espalda lleva un montón de paja _…"Yo diría que le enseñemos buenos modales"…_ una mujer llamada Kin Tsuchi de pelo largo y lacio de color negro peinado hacía atrás y atado con un moño violeta en el final además de unos ojos negros y grandes . Usa la banda ninja de Oto en la frente y viste una bufanda y un pantalón de camuflaje blanco con negro. Viste un chaleco verde claro y sandalias ninjas negras. También usa muñequeras de color negro _…"Si, aclarémosle parte del misterio, actualicémosle su información. Dejémosle saber que si insultas a un shinobi de Oto, debes atenderte a las consecuencias"…_ dijo Dosu de las ventas en un tono maligno. En movimientos rápidos, Dosu y Zaku se movieron hacia Kabuto entre las personas sin ser detectados por nadie, el del kanji muerte salto hacia el peli gris lanzando tres kunais, Kabutoo lo noto y salto hacia atrás para esquivarlo, mientras tanto el encorvado que se había subido su manga de la chaqueta dejando ver ese artefacto de su brazo, apareció frente a él dispuesto a lastimarlo, lanzo un derechazo, si Dosu completaba el ciclo del golpe, el artefacto crearía unas ondas capaces de incluso romper vidrios, Naruto decidió intervenir, el rubio se decía a si mismo que el único que lastimaría a Kabuto e incluso lo mataría seria él; el ojiazul detuvo el golpe antes de que se completara el lanzamiento del puño, Dosu iba a re atacar al rubio con su izquierda pero antes de hacerlo unos ojos frios y sin vida aparecieron frente a él, se paralizo del miedo, de fondo veía una calavera cubierta de una capucha negra, una imagen de la misma muerte, ese instinto asesino era algo que ni Orochimaru podría hacer, Dosu se vio acorralado, de forma nerviosa fue retrocediendo lentamente mientras pensaba para sí mismo cosas como _…"¿Q-quien e-es este tipo? E-esa mirada t-tan gélida… m-me va a matar… ¡ME VA A MATAR!"…_ de un momento a otro corrió rápidamente hacia sus compañeros, que al igual que los demás presentes vieron como de un momento a otro un ninja como el, que se veía poderoso, salía corriendo como niña ante la simple mirada de Naruto, los novatos veían esto con incredulidad, en que momento Naruto se volvió tan fuerte, con eso supieron que el cambio no solo fue en su apariencia. _POOF_ … una nube de humo apareció en tablero del fondo del salón, de ahí se escuchó a alguien hablando—.  
 **¿?:** A ver degenerados caras de niño, cálmense y escuchen—Se disipo el gas dejando ver a un hombre con cicatrices en su cara junto a unos 14 ninjas chunin, el hombre de cicatrices puso una cara de alegría al ver la carne fresca—Es momento de empezar, soy Ibiki Morino, su censor; y desde este momento… su peor pesadilla.

 ** _CONTINUARA…_**

 **Recuerden dejar sus comentarios con sugerencias si tienen algunas, sin más me despido… y hasta el próximo cap.**


	9. EL EXAMEN CHUNIN PARTE 2

**Aquí el siguiente capítulo.**

 **LOS JUTSUS ESTARAN ESCRITO EN JAPONES Y ESPAÑOL**

 ** _(AAAAAAA)_** **= PERSONAJE PENSANDO.**

(AAAAAAA) = NARUTO EN SU MENTE.

 _..."AAAAA"…_ =PLATICAS CORTAS

CAPITULO 8: EL EXAMEN CHUNIN PARTE 2

Aquel hombre llamado Ibiki apareció ante todos en la bola de humo con un grupo de 14 ninjas chunin, todos ellos mostraban sonrisas sádicas, los participantes miraban con algo de temor a los recién llegados, el de las cicatrices señalo a los ninjas de Oto y Konoha para que dejaran el alboroto en eso se dispuso a explicar algunas normas sobre las peleas.  
 **Ibiki:** Lo repetiré solo una vez así que escuchen… no habrá combates entre postulantes, no se atacaran sin permiso de su censor… y aun autorizados está estrictamente prohibido el uso de la fuerza letal… cualquiera que se quiera meter conmigo será inhabilitado inmediatamente… ¿oyeron?—Su voz amenazante y fría retumbo en los oídos de los genin, ese hombre, se notaba que era alguien sádico… y eso se observaba más con esa mirada fría y penetrante… además no ayudaba en nada esas cicatrices, para mucho ese hombre era de temer. Después de esa breve explicación, el de cicatrices pidió la solicitud del de los aspirantes a chunin, donde a cambio de permiso, se les daba un numero donde determina el lugar donde se sentarán para hacer el examen escrito. Cada genin se sentó en su correspondiente silla esperando las indicaciones de su examinador, el silencio era total, nada decía una palabra, todos en sus pensamientos _...Tack tack tack…_ el sonido de un golpe hizo perder el mutismo de la sala, al levantar la vista todos notaron que Ibiki estaba chocando la tiza con el tablero del aula—Todos, miren para acá. Hay varias reglas que tengo que comentarles. No contestare preguntas, así que pongan atención desde el principio… Ahora—El de cicatrices se dispuso a escribir cada pauta importante del examen mientras hablaba, regla por regla, dejando ver su seriedad en el asunto—Regla número uno: la parte escrita del examen será manejada con un sistema de reducción de puntos. A diferencia de lo que muchos están acostumbrados, todos comenzaran con una calificación excelsa de diez puntos. Un punto será descontado por cada pregunta mal respondida. Así que si fallan cuatro su calificación final será de ocho… regla numero dos: los equipos aprobaran o no partiendo de los resultados de los tres integrantes—Todos los genin se sorprendieron por lo dicho, empezaron a susurrar la gran dificultad del examen, en s una chica peli rosa hablo _…"¡¿Qué? Un segundo. ¡¿Ósea que nos calificaran… por equipo?!"…_ La voz chillona hizo presencia irritando levemente a Ibiki que decidió responder—¡Cállense!... yo tengo mis razones… silencio y escuchen. Regla número tres: los centinelas que ven distribuidos a lo largo del salón están ahí para observar cuidadosamente cualquier indicio de trampa. Por cada ocurrencia que detecten, se les restara dos puntos al causante de la trampa… les advierto, la vista de ellos es extremadamente aguda… y si los sorprenden cinco veces serán descalificados antes de que se estime su examen—Todos los estudiantes empezaron a pensar las grandes dificultades que se daban en esta prueba, había muchas formas de salir perdiendo—El que sea tan idiota para dejarse sorprender por lo centinelas, no merece estar aquí… si quieren ser considerados shinobi… demuéstrenos de lo que es capaz un ninja excepcional—Una mudez en el salón apareció apenas termino de hablar, solo estaban esperando que dieran permiso para iniciar el examen, pero todos quedaron sin palabras al escuchar la última advertencia de su instructor—Ah… una cosa más… si un candidato saca cero y reprueba… el equipo entero queda descalificado—Todos, especialmente Sakura y Sasuke quedaron petrificados ante esas palabras; ellos pensaban que Naruto seguía siendo tonto, haciéndoles creer la posibilidad de no pasar el examen chunin—La pregunta final no se les dará hasta quince minutos antes de que la prueba llegue a su fin— _…Tick-tack tick-tack…_ el sonido del reloj era lo único que se escuchaba, el reloj llego a marcar las once en punto de la mañana, y de ahí se escuchó a Ibiki decir—¡Comiencen!—Los papales empezaron a sonar, cada aspirante empezó a sudar frio, el examen era demasiado complicado, las preguntas se basaban en problemas integrados con principios inciertos de los cuales requieren un análisis completo de física mecánica, temas avanzados en cuanto a lectura crítica y muy complejos para la mayoría de los jóvenes inscritos. Sasuke Uchiha uno de los primeros en darse cuenta del verdadero motivo de la prueba, basándose en las extrañas reglas del examen y las palabras dichas por Ibiki _… El que sea tan idiota para dejarse sorprender por lo centinelas, no merece estar aquí… si quieren ser considerados shinobi… demuéstrenos de lo que es capaz un ninja excepcional…_ en eso entendió que lo que ellos querían era probar la habilidad de los postulados al momento de conseguir información, solo "ninjas excepcionales" pueden salir adelante bajo estas circunstancias… dando ánimos a Naruto esperaba que el entendiera el verdadero significado de la prueba, solo aguardaba que usara su cabeza para hallarle sentido a la palabra… lo que no sabía el pelinegro era que Naruto conocía las respuestas así como lo que buscaba la prueba. 45 minutos pasaron… ya se habían llevado a algunos participantes que según Ibiki no servían para nada, mientras que Naruto y varios de sus amigos ya tenían las respuestas en su hoja, en eso Ibiki empezó a hablar al ver que faltaban quince minutos para finalizar la prueba—Atención. Esta es la pregunta diez y final… pero… antes de hacerles la pregunta hay unas reglas que les debo comentar para que estén advertidos—Ibiki miro la ventana dando suspenso a los postulantes que quedaban, se puso sus manos en los bolcillos para seguir explicando—Estas reglas solo se aplican a la pregunta diez. Escuchen con atención… y no traten de espantarse mucho… regla número uno: cada uno de ustedes es libre de participar o no en la pregunta final—Todos lo miraron sin entender a lo que se refería, una mujer, Temari, empezó a protestar ante esa norma _…"¡Valla!. ¡¿Y cuál es el reto?! ¡Digamos que decidimos no participar!... ¡¿Qué pasa entonces?!"…_ Dijo en un tono desesperado, y eso lo hacía mientras apretaba fuertemente el lápiz en su mano derecha—Si deciden no contestar la pregunta diez, sin importar las respuestas de las otras nueve… sacaran cero… en otras palabras… reprueban—Muestra una sonrisa al ver la dificultad de los aspirantes—Y eso significa que su equipo también fallara—Terminado esa frase, el salón empezó a sacar murmullos, mucho empezaron a protestar, pero antes de eso el de cicatrices decidió comentarles la última regla—La ultima norma… si deciden aceptar la pregunta, pero la responden mal... no solo reprobaran… perderán la oportunidad de presentar el examen nuevamente para siempre—Más quejas azotaron a Ibiki, algunos le decían del porque esa mugrosa regla, ya muchos avían presentado antes el examen chunin, y de un momento a otro el juego cambia evitando así la repetición de este, el de cicatrices, que tenía una sonrisa, empezó a explicar la mala suerte que tuvieron al tener a alguien como el cómo censor, y por eso, él había creado las reglas y decidía como se formarían los exámenes chunin. Muchos se vieron en el silencio… algunos genin levantaron la mano en señal de rendición, esos candidatos se fueron con sus correspondientes compañeros, Naruto lentamente empezó a levantar la mano… todos lo veían al rubio esperando su sumisión, su grupo conformado por Sasuke y Sakura estaban frustrados al ver que Naruto se iba a rendir _…PACK…_ en un golpe con su mano a la mesa y un grito; empezó a exclamar al salón y todos los involucrados en el lugar cual es la verdadera voluntad de un shinobi, aquel que nunca se rinde sin importar las adversidades _…"NO ME SUBESTIMEN, YO NO RENUNCIO Y NO HUYO; USTEDES HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN, NO ME VAN A ASUSTAR, NO SEÑOR… NO ME IMPORTA SI ME QUEDO COMO GENIN EL RESTO DE MI VIDA…_ se fijó en el instructor, su mirada era de confianza y fe en sí mismo, en eso Naruto se levantó del puesto dispuesto a gritar su mayor sueño sin importar lo que digan los demás _…"¡YO ALGÚN DÍA SERÉ HOKAGE!"..._ el rubio al terminar de decir esas palabras permitió a los demás ganar valor y suficiencia para seguir adelante… Ibiki lo miraba sin algún gesto, se empezó a interesar en ese rubio en la capacidad de voluntad de ese rubio— ** _(Sorprendente… ese mocoso les está inculcando algo de osadía, los está iluminando para quedarse… quedan un total de 76 participantes… más de los que creí… además… no veo vacilar a nadie… creo que está listo)_** —Ibiki miro a los centinelas para ver si ellos también aprobaban a los que quedaban, en eso el de cicatrices empezó a hablar—Mmm… debo admirar su determinación… si no hay más… para aquellos que se quedaron, solo me queda una cosa por hacer… y por eso tengo que decirles…—Ibiki saco una sonrisa de satisfacción, muchos excepcionales shinobi estaban apareciendo en esta época—¡Que todos ustedes aprobaron el examen!—Otro silencio se dio en el salón, rápidamente empezaron los reclamos y las explicaciones del porque esa decisión, Ibiki al ver esa alteración empezó a explicarles el verdadero objetivo del examen, conseguir información sin ser detectados, pero eso no respondía la verdadera razón de la décima pregunta, todos se preguntaban eso, en la pregunta diez se encontraban dos opciones, las dos muy complicadas y nada positivas; eso es a lo que se enfrenta un chunin, debe tomar la opción más segura, pero aquellos que duden de sí mismos, su determinación, aquellos que pongan en peligro a sus compañeros, esos que prefieren salvar sus cuellos a pesar de perder su sagrado honor… nunca serán llamados chunin, eso es la primera cualidad que se debe tener para seguir avanzando _…POOF…_ en un estallido de humo aparece una mujer, ella Anko Mitarashi, apareciendo enfrente de todos con una motivación exagerada se presentó para darle la información del lugar del examen—.  
 **Anko:** Muy bien mocosos y mocosas… no es tiempo de celebrar. Yo seré su nueva censora—Ibiki se posiciono a su lado, Anko lo vio y le empezó a hablar—Vaya. Son muchos… Ibiki, ¿dejaste que todos estos pasaran?... tu examen fue muy simple… te has de estar suavizando—Una cara de confusión apareció en ella, esperando la respuesta de Ibiki, ella solo se limitó a voltear su cabeza hacia el de cicatrices para escuchar su respuesta _…"O puede ser que los candidatos de este año sean más aptos"…_ La mirada de anko se dirigió a los concursantes, los analizo durante un segundo para empezar a sacar su conclusión—Mmm… no lo creo… antes de que termine mi examen, más de la mitad serán eliminados—Algunos miraron con confusión la peli morada, muchos no se podían creer las palabras de esa mujer. Una sonrisa sínica aprecio en ella mientras miraba sádicamente a los jóvenes que, al igual que para Ibiki, esta era carne fresca de la mejor calidad—Esto será divertido… miren gusanos… las cosas han sido muy simples… pero mañana verán grandes diferencias comparado con el examen de Ibiki… mañana en la mañana los esperare en la zona prohibida de Konoha… el campo de entrenamiento número 44… el bosque de la muerte—La última frase la dijo manteniendo esa fría mirada con esa maligna sonrisa, las cosas para los genin desde ahora eran diferentes y todos empezaban a notar ese cambio… solo esperaban salir ilesos del examen chunin—Pueden retirarse—Dijo Anko calmando su gesto, sin más todos se fueron a descansar para que al siguiente día estuvieran totalmente listos ante la aterradora prueba de la peli morada _…"Diablos, pensé que la prueba era hoy… mi memoria está fallando con respecto a lo que paso en la anterior vida-dattebayo"…_ dijo Naruto para sí mismo—.

Al siguiente día todos los aceptados en la consiguiente fase del examen se encontraban en el bosque de la muerte, algunos sorprendidos y algo asustados ante el gran panorama que brindaba ese lugar, gigantescos arboles cubiertos por una enorme cantidad de hojas, solo animales gigantescos podían vivir en un lugar así… Anko noto el miedo de los concursantes… empezó a dar una breve explicación de lo que es el bosque de la muerte, la chica decía que apenas entraran a esa zona, descubrirían por qué su nombre, el rubio al notar ese terror anímico de las personas decidió enfrentar a Anko parloteando sobre que un lugar como ese no representaba miedo, nada ni nadie lo asusta y, sin importar que, nada iba detener su camino ninja… Anko hizo un gesto levemente sorprendido, lo miraba con incredulidad… parpadeo dos veces antes de percatarse de la curiosidad que le daba ese niño, en el escucho que el verdadero camino de un shinobi se daba en nunca tirar la toalla, algo que solo lo tenían los verdaderos guerreros… ese chico era algo especial, y, aunque no le importara profundamente la vida de los mocosos, de alguna forma sentía que podría esperar muchas cosas de ese rubio… salió de sus pensamientos, puso una cara de alegría típica de una persona sangrienta, quería probar un poco a Naruto, sin más le lanzo un kunai, le rozo la mejilla cortándola brevemente, rápidamente la peli morada de posiciono detrás de Naruto que ya había visto el movimiento además de que mantenía una expresión seria, un gesto inmutable.  
 **Anko:** ¿Eres tan rudo como para haber visto esto?... según lo que dijiste no tienes miedo, ¿verdad?... —Su voz era seria y sínica… iba a sujetar la cara de Naruto para después coger un poco de la sangra que traslucía en la mejilla del chico _…POOF…_ se escuchó detrás de Anko, sintiendo otra presencia detrás de ella, noto que era otro rubio, solo que este tenía una sonrisa como si hiciera una travesura… pero sus ojos… sus ojos… parecían dos orbes que solo se mantenían enfocadas en su presa… no era algo perturbador… pero de ahí se sentía la sed de batalla… algo que no se había visto en años… el clon mantenía los dedos de su mano apuntando contra la nuca de Anko… la mujer estaba impactada, era muy difícil encontrar un genin capaz de leer los movimientos de otra persona, y este chico no solo había supuesto lo que iba a hacer Anko… también la puso contra las cuerdas con ese clon… el humo del clon recién aparecido aún se mantenía presente, solo eran ellos dos y el clon; hasta que la peli morada percibió que se acercaba alguien, iba a sacar su kunai pero se detuvo al ver una espalda que encontraba detrás de ese clon que la mantenía a raya, estaba confundida, pero esa ofuscación se fue al notar que era otra copia… pero alguien más estaba con él, enfrente de ese clon estaba una mujer con un kunai en su larga lengua, estaba haciendo resistencia con el rubio que tenía un kunai en mano… el humo del jutsu se disipo, de ahí salieron cuatro personas, Anko mirando hacia atrás mientras estaba a las espaldas del rubio original, otro rubio enfrente de ella manteniendo sus dedos en la cara de la mujer… y un espectáculo de dos kunais haciendo resistencia, era un clon y una ninja de Kusagakure _(_ _Aldea de la Hierba)_ , la mujer de por si daba pánico, siempre mantenía una compleción en su cara muy sádica… el clon y esa ninja se miraban sin titubear, duraron unos segundos manteniendo la vista… analizando al contrincante…—Muy bien, muy bien… ya basta de juegos señoritas, si van a pelear que sea cuando entren al bosque—Anko se paró de su posición mientras desaparecían los clones… la ninja de Kusa sonrió mostrando una sonrisa sádica con una mirada maniática, al ver que el atisbo de la peli morada, la ninja de Kusa solo dijo _…"Solo quería devolverte tu kunai"…_ su voz era seca y macabra, el kunai que tenía en su lengua era la que anteriormente Anko le había tirado a Naruto… como dijo antes… solo quería devolvérselo. Los dos se miraron, se examinaban… esos dos ninjas sádicos sonreían al otro, todo era tensión… la extranjera le devolvió el arma, Anko agradeció el gesto para luego iniciar una pequeña conversación—Te lo repito una vez más… gracias por traerme mi kunai pero… te advierto… si quieres un fin prematuro… controla más tus impulsos—La peli morada dijo tal frase en un tono no sádico… más bien calmado… todo el tiempo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa… la ninja de Kusa, se disculpó en un acento parecido al de Anko, excusándose de la emoción de evento, se retiró no sin antes mirar al rubio… que también tenía una mirada fija en ella. Anko llamo la atención de todos, era momento de dar una breve explicación antes del comienzo de la prueba, de su chaqueta saco unos papeles donde se exponía ciertas reglas del evento, además de que dejaban a un lado la responsabilidad de Anko ante la posible "pérdida" de algunos shinobi en el examen—Todos y cada uno de ustedes debe llenar esta forma para después firmarla… así no me responsabilizare si algo les llegara a pasar—La peli morada se empezó a reír de su comentario, todos la miraron extrañados… impacientes y nerviosos ante lo que les deparaba la prueba. Anko entrego las hojas y mientras se pasaban la forma uno por uno, Anko dio una definición y descripción del bosque; también explico en qué consistía esta batalla por la supervivencia, hay dos tipos de pergaminos, el pergamino de la tierra y el pergamino del cielo, la mitad de los equipos tendrían uno de los dos, mientras que la otra mitad tendría el otro pergamino, el examen consiste en obtener los dos pergaminos a cualquier precio, al final se debe llegar a la torre del centro del bosque y de ahí esperar ordenes… al final Anko dio el tiempo límite en el que se debe completar el examen… 5 días. Cada personal leyó la forma entregada, firmaron los papeles y a penas termino esa acción, Anko les pidió que cada grupo se posicionara en diferentes puertas que se encontraban para entrar al bosque de la muerte… la peli morada empezó su cronometro, segundo por segundo, de 15 a 0… algunos emocionados y otros asustados… el cronometro se detuvo, con un grito de Anko las puertas se abrieron dando inicio a la segunda etapa del examen chunin, cada grupo empezó a correr rápidamente… el grupo de Naruto avanzo ágilmente… entre ellos empezaron a idear un plan—.  
 **Sasuke:** Hace unos momentos mientras saltábamos, vi una pelea, en ella se probó que no debemos confiar en las apariencias, en esa batalla note como uno de los ninjas se hizo pasar por uno de los del equipo contrario con un **Henge no Jutsu** _(Jutsu de Transformación)_ —Los tres yacían sentados, cada uno pensando en solucionar un problema como ese… Sasuke fue el que decidió dar una propuesta—Utilizaremos una clave… así solo los tres la sabremos… sin confiar en nadie que no la sepa… la contraseña es…—Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, Naruto sintió un viento… una ráfaga de aire que había cortado su mejilla, voltearon sus cabezas al lado de dónde provenía ese ataque… Naruto supo que era… sin más le grito al pelinegro—.  
 **Naruto:** ¡SASUKE UTILIZA UN JUTSU KATON!—El ojinegro no reacciono a tiempo, de un momento a otro una fuerte ventisca azoto a los tres genin mandándolos a volar… aterrizaron quedando algo adoloridos… lentamente empezaron a abrir sus ojos, se pararon rápidamente esperando a que viniera el rival… se escuchaban unos pasos provenir de donde vino el ataque, de ahí salió esa mujer con la que anteriormente Naruto tuvo ese pequeño percance… esa mujer los miro, Naruto lo vio y saco una sonrisa... de ahí empezó a hablar—.  
 **Naruto:** Sabia que eras tú… desde antes de que iniciara el examen mantenías la vista en nosotros tres… además, desde que inicio la prueba te has mantenido cerca de nosotros—La ninja de Kusa se tapó brevemente la cara con el sombrero que tenía, formo una breve sonrisa en su rostro mientras se relamía sus labios con esa larga lengua… sorprendida de lo observador que fue el rubio, no solo esa ninja estaba asombrada, los compañeros del rubio estaban igual, ninguno de ellos los noto… ni lo hubieran notado—.  
 **¿?:** ¿No somos los más astutos?... me sorprendes… no cualquiera puede detectarme… dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Ante lo dicho por esa ninja, el rubio solo le respondió _…"Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, próximo hokage-dattebayo"…_ la ninja se mantenía quieta, manteniendo una sonrisa tétrica—Con que hokage, eh—Empezó a sacar carcajadas… levanto la cabeza mientras se quitaba el sombrero, sus manos se dirigieron a sus ojos, se bajó el parpado inferior dejando ver sus ojos con una pupila rasgada—Cuando todo esto termine, uno de los dos obtendrá los pergaminos… mientras que el otro… morirá—Sus ojos se clavaron con los del equipo genin… el instinto asesino emanaba fuertemente de esa mujer, Sakura y Sasuke sentían como si el mismo entorno los atacara, causándole daños físicos, los ojos de los dos estaban abiertos, sus pupilas dilatas, sus ojos temblaban ante el pavor… una imagen de ellos siendo atravesados por un kunai en la frente apareció en su mente… al terminar ese delirio cayeron arrodillados temblando de miedo… respiraban agitadamente… y de un momento a otro tal sensación produjo un vomito por parte de Sasuke… trataba de levantarse… pero les era imposible… no era ningún tipo de ilusión, sencillamente la sed de sangre de aquel sujeto era palpable _…"Viendo sus ojos… vi el momento de mi propia muerte… ¿Quién demonios es ella?... ¿Qué mierda es ella?"…_ tal era el miedo que incluso entre sus pensamientos jadeaba cada vez que hablaba para sí mismo, volteo su cabeza viendo a Naruto, sorprendentemente él no se veía afligido ante tal sensación de muerte… quería decir algo… pero ni una palabra salía de su boca—Mmm… es increíble que no sucumbas ante mis ganas de matar… esto será muy divertido—Cada vez que hablaba sacaba su lengua relamiendo sus labios… algo muy tétrico a opinión del equipo genin, Naruto miraba a esa mujer… y de un momento a otro hizo un clon y de ahí cargo de hombro a Sasuke y Sakura a un lugar más "seguro", la mujer los dejo ir quería jugar un rato con su presa —.

Naruto puso a Sakura y a Sasuke recostados en un tronco; él sabía que no podían escapar… esa evasión era momentánea mientras intentaba recuperar a sus amigos e idear un plan contra esa ninja, Naruto analizo el comportamiento de sus compañeros, los dos seguían tiesos… de alguna u otra manera había que hacerlos reaccionar… se acercó a los dos, sus amigos miraban el piso mientras seguían respirando agitadamente… sabía que ellos reaccionaron de esa forma al sentir por primera vez una verdadera sensación de muerte… el verdadero sentir de alguien que solo quiere ver como tus órganos se esparcen por la tierra… lo único que a Naruto se le ocurría era hacerlos reaccionar por la fuerza _…PLASH…_ se escuchó un golpe, la peli rosa y el pelinegro miraban del lado izquierdo y derecho respectivamente, el rubio los había cacheteado… pero de esa forma lograron despertar—.  
 **Naruto:** Perdón por golpearlos, pero era necesario para que reaccionaran—Los otros dos voltearon sus caras para mirarlo fijamente, mantenían un gesto de estupor, respiraron agitadamente unos segundos más antes de relajarse por completo, calmaron su respiración mientras recopilaban lo ocurrido… en eso recordaron que Naruto no había cedido ante esa ninja, querían hablar con Naruto para que les explicase como resistió ese sentimiento de muerte, pero antes de eso había que sobreponerse a este reto… derrotar a esa "mujer"—Oigan, debemos idear un plan para luchar contra ella, no servirá de nada quedarse acá… y el escapar ni siquiera es una opción—Sakura y Sasuke lo miraron, la ojijade estaba aterrada, solo el hecho de enfrentarse a esa ninja le producía un temblor en todo su cuerpo, empezó a sudar mientras apretaba sus manos para intentar controlarse, iba a estar en contra de la idea de Naruto pero la voz de Sasuke la callo _…"Y ¿Qué es lo que planeas Naruto?"…_ —.

El bosque estaba sucumbido en un silencio total, la ninja de Kusa estaba caminando en dirección al lugar donde escaparon los genin, andaba tranquilamente con una sonrisa a la búsqueda de su trofeo, lo que no sabía era que los shinobi de Konoha estaban buscando a su predador… la ninja de Kusa escucho los saltos de unos ninjas, miro hacia atrás para notar como Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura lo visualizaban listos para el combate.  
 **¿?:** Así que quieren jugar… puede que esto sea divertido—Cada vez que hablaba su lengua salía emocionado de ver lo que era capaz Sasuke como su futuro contenedor, la pelea estaba por comenzar, la peli rosa se movió para quedar a la derecha de su enemiga, mientras que el azabache se dirigió para quedar a la izquierda de la ninja, Naruto se quedó quieto para luego hacer un jutsu— **Naruto:** **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** _(_ _Jutsu: Clon de Sombra)_ —tres clones aparecieron, esas tres copias se fueron corriendo proponiendo una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, uno de ellos salto para después propinarle una patada, los otros dos atacaron por los costados buscando darle unos puñetazos en la cara, la ninja salto hacia atrás evitando así los golpes, los clones volvieron a embestir, la rodearon y de ahí empezaron a tener una batalla completa de taijutsu, uno de los clones ataco dando una voltereta buscando darle una patada en la cara, que fue esquivada por la ninja que después le propino un golpe al clon esfumándolo, el otro clon le lanzo un ancho derecho que fue detenido por su brazo derecho, la ninja después de evitar el golpe le dio un puñetazo en el estómago con su mano izquierda… el ultimo clon decidió darle una patada en los pies para derribarla, la ninja salto quedando unos metros más lejos del equipo genin, apenas toco el suelo, escucho como la atacaban— **Sasuke: Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** _(_ _Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)_ —Una gran bola de fuego fue dirigida hacia la ninja, la mujer iba a esquivar el jutsu moviéndose a su derecha, pero cambio de opinión al ver como la ojijade lanzo dos kunai con papeles bomba _…BOOM…_ una gran explosión se dio destruyendo algunos árboles, Sasuke sonrió pensando que todo había terminado… pero lo que vio lo dejo asombrado, en vez de ver un cuerpo calcinado, noto que en realidad solo había una sustitución, un cuerpo formado de lodo que se derretía por causa del jutsu, el equipo buscaba a esa ninja mirando de un lado a otro, notaron que algo se movía de un lado en otro de manera muy veloz, se movía por los arboles como una serpiente, duro unos segundos en ese juego para luego dar su acción… de un momento a otro esa mujer apareció atrás de Sasuke, Naruto lo vio pero no reacciono a tiempo, la mujer le dio un puño en la espalda mandándolo a volar y quedar sobre los árboles, la ninja rápidamente se dirigió a donde había caído el pelinegro… el Uchiha lo miraba mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de hacerle frente uno contra uno… se miraban esperando el ataque del contrincante… el viento se mecía por el cabello de los dos… la mujer sonreía mientras el pelinegro se mantenía serio… en un estallido de velocidad corrieron hacia ellos, en mitad del camino, Sasuke salto para darle una patada en la cara, la mujer detuvo el golpe con su antebrazo, cuando el pelinegro llego al piso después de su salto, la mujer dirigió una patada a los pies de su contrincante, Sasuke lo esquivo dando un leve salto hacia atrás, el ojinegro contraataco con un gancho derecho siendo detenido por el brazo izquierdo de la mujer, el proceso se repitió algunas veces intercambiando los brazos, luego de eso, Sasuke lanzo una patada en diagonal para darle a la cara, una vez más la mujer los esquivo mandando su cabeza hacia atrás, la ninja le devolvió los golpes con dos patadas, con el pie derecho mando un golpe de arriba hacia abajo buscando darle en la cabeza y después mando la otra pierna buscando darle en el tronco del cuerpo, los ataque fueron esquivados satisfactoriamente por Sasuke… después de esa breve batalla, los dos saltaron hacia atrás para reponer aire… especialmente el ojinegro— **¿?:** **_(Es bastante bueno. Anticipa mis ataques y es certero respondiendo)_** —La mujer dirige su vista a los ojos del ojinegro, el sharingan de dos tomoes se da con esplendor en su ser— ** _(Puedes ver mis movimientos, ¿no es así?)_** —De un momento a otro la mujer apareció enfrente de Sasuke, dándole así un golpe directo en la cara, luego le propino dos puñetazos en el tronco del cuerpo, uno en las costillas y otro en el estómago; el ojinegro se agacho levemente por el golpe en su órgano, la mujer cogió del cabello de Sasuke para luego darle un rodillazo en la cara, ese golpe lo dejo mareado… al final de esa cantidad de golpes, la mujer le da un puñetazo en la cara mandándolo a volar algunos metros… la ninja de Kusa se acercaba lentamente buscando su cometido… pero después noto como dos shuriken se dirigían a su persona, salto hacia atrás dejando momentáneamente a salvo al Uchiha— **Naruto:** ¡SASUKE!—El rubio se posiciono al lado de su compañero que se levantaba lentamente— **Sasuke:** Casi que no llegas… tenemos que obtener ese pergamino—Se puso en su pose de pelea, el ojiazul hizo lo mismo… luego de eso se escuchó como la peli rosa aparecía de arriba buscando darle un puñetazo, la mujer se apartó evitando el golpe que dejo un pequeño orificio en la madera del árbol… luego de eso la mujer noto como los dos varones hacían unas poses de manos— **Naruto-Sasuke:** **Fūton: Daitoppa** _(_ _Elemento Viento: Gran Penetración)-_ **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu** _(Elemento_ _Fuego: Jutsu flor del Fénix)_ —Sasuke saco de su boca varias bolas de fuego poderosas, impulsadas por el jutsu de viento de Naruto… la ninja empezó a moverse rápidamente tratando de esquivar con dificultad tal jutsu, al lograr vences ese ataque se dirigió hacia el rubio buscando noquearlo, se puso al lado del ojiazul que recibió un golpe en el estómago alejándolo de Sasuke _…POOF…_ era un clon lo que había golpeado, la mujer se sorprendió y en eso decidió alejarse para evitar un contraataque por parte de Naruto… pero fue demasiado tarde, el original pareció de las ramas, de ahí lanzo un jutsu— **Naruto: Fūton: Repusshō** _(_ _Elemento aire: palma de viento violento)_ —Una ráfaga de viento creado con las palmas de las manos del ojiazul lanzaron a la ninja quien se golpeó fuertemente contra un árbol… Sakura lanzo más kunais con sellos explosivo, obligando a la mujer a saltar quedando así en el piso, hay aparecieron tres clones de Naruto y tres clones de Sasuke… los originales junto a Sakura saltaron quedando al lado de sus copias— **¿?:** Jajaja… esto es emocionante, tengo que admitir que ustedes hacen un muy buen equipo… incluyendo a la mocosa—Los genin no dijeron nada solo se miraron unos segundos, asintiendo en lo que iban a hacer… Sasuke desactivo su línea de sangre dejando desconcertada a la mujer de Kusa… iban a hacer otro jutsu, la mujer reconoció las poses de manos y de ahí supo que era un jutsu de fuego— **¿?: _(Otro jutsu de ese elemento… ¿Qué estarán planeando?)_** —La ninja se puso más seria tratando de averiguar el cometido de ese equipo ninja— **Naruto/clones-Sasuke/clones:** **Fūton: Daitoppa** _(_ _Elemento Viento: Gran Penetración)-_ **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** _(_ _Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)_ —Cada copia junto a sus yo originales lanzaron los ataques a diestra y siniestra, la mujer apenas y si podía esquivarlos; el fuego le rozaba causándole leves quemaduras… varios árboles alrededor quedaron envueltos en cenizas quedando solo la parte inferior de los troncos… luego de terminado el jutsu se veía a un Sasuke levemente cansado y un Naruto que solo sudaba… y delante de ellos la mujer con leves daños en su cuerpo— **¿?:** Nada mal... ustedes tienen lo que se llama química de equipo… se entienden perfectamente sin la necesidad de hablar… es como si todo esto lo tuviesen planeado… pero… aún les falta mucho, desgastaron gran parte de su chakra haciendo esos poderosos jutsus que no sirvieron para lastimarme de gravedad… ¿con que fin buscaban hacer eso?—La ninja de Kusa estaba confiada de que nada más podía pasar… Sasuke estaba cansado, el rubio parecía fuerte, pero, no lo suficiente para vencerlo… y la chica no estaba al nivel— **¿?:** Todo termino—La mujer se iba a mover, pero apenas intento hacer algo, la mujer empezó a caerse… algo le impidió desplazarse… asombrada, noto que sus piernas estaban atadas a unas cuerdas de alambre que esforzaron su atadura al momento de intentarse mover… estaba cayendo, todo iba en cámara lenta para todos las personas en el lugar… y antes de tocar el suelo miro hacia atrás notando a una chica peli rosa salía de la tierra— **¿?: _(¿Qué demonios paso?... estos alambres, ¿quién los amarro?)_** —Su vista se dirigió a los demás genin notando como esa figura femenina hacia _poof_ mostrando un clon de Naruto que lo miro despidiéndose para luego desaparecer en otro estallido de humo… esto era algo fascinante, un verdadero equipo de combate… la mujer tenía que admitir que este grupo podría llegar muy lejos en un futuro, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que sus oídos captaron un jutsu— **Clon:** **Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu** _(_ _Elemento Fuego:_ _Jutsu Flama de Dragón)_ —Un clon de Sasuke apareció a espaldas de la mujer, uso los hilos como conductores de su jutsu, el fuego se dirigió hacia la atrapada ninja… el fuego la calcino creando una gran llamarada… el fuego era lo suficientemente fuerte y alto para hacerse notar por los alrededores… todo lo que fue tocado por el fuego fue consumido completamente… y Sasuke esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente feroz para acabar con esa mujer… terminado el jutsu su puede ver toda una zona del bosque estallando en llamas… los genin que ya se habían juntado pensaron que había terminado… pero uno de ellos sabía que no era así—. **Naruto:** ¡AHÍ QUE IRNOS, RÁPIDO!—Los demás no entendieron lo que pasaba… un sonido peculiar… era un sonido parecido al de un topo escarbando en la tierra, los genin voltearon para ver que era… y de ahí una cabeza con un cuello largo apareció saliendo del piso… la cara de esa mujer ya no era la de antes, pareciera como su rostro empezara a caerse, dejando ver una cara más pálida y terrorífica que la anterior, ni Sasuke, ni Sakura, ni Naruto alcanzaron a reaccionar para evitar lo que vieron, el rostro de esa ninja se acercó a la cara de Sasuke incrustándole sus colmillos en el cuello dejándole así un pequeño regalo… tres tomoes se formaron en lo que es el trapecio, un musculo del cuerpo… de esa forma Sasuke quedo sellado con la marca de la maldición… el ninja se alejó quedando donde lo habían quemado… el ojinegro apenas sintió que lo dejaron de morder se desplomo quedando totalmente inconsciente _…"¡SASUKE-KUN!"…_ grito la peli rosa que lo atrapo antes de que callera al suelo, puso al pelinegro en sus piernas para luego dirigir su mirada hacia en fuego… ante eso se escuchó como si alguien estuviera regurgitando la comida… una persona salió del fuego dando un salto hacia arriba, toco el suelo y de ahí se notó una figura totalmente diferente a la mujer anterior… una piel muy pálida, con un pelo de color negro que le llega hasta la cintura. Posee unos ojos de color ámbar con cortes en sus pupilas y unas marcas de color púrpura alrededor de los ojos, haciendo referencia a una naturaleza de serpiente… estaba quieto sin hacer nada… miraba a sus contrincantes esperando alguna reacción… una reacción que no tardo en presentarse— **Sakura:** ¡¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?!, ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES?!—Esa ninja… ahora con una banda de Otogakure, miraba con burla a la peli rosa… era momento de responderle… y todo mientras carcajeaba— **Orochimaru:** Mi nombre es Orochimaru… tengo que alabarlos… su plan para atraparme fue esplendido… el constante uso de jutsus de futon y katon; el engaño de identidad con la peli rosa… muy impresionante. Lo que querían con esos jutsus no era darme de lleno, todo era una distracción… los jutsus futon los utilizaban para dirigir los alambres… tengo que admitir que se debe tener un muy buen movimiento con las manos y con la boca para mover los alambres mientras haces el jutsu… usabas el viento para proteger el alambre del fuego, el aire expandía el jutsu de Sasuke-kun para evitar que el hilo se quemara… mientras que el fuego era solo una distracción para evitar que yo mirara como se dispersaba el alambre por el entorno… y por último la mocosa, escondida bajo un jutsu de tierra espero el momento oportuno para coger todos los alambres sueltos y amarrarlos a los arboles… mientras que yo mismo me enredaba al momento de esquivar sus ataques… estoy excitado… muy pocas veces se ve un equipo con tal capacidad de entendimiento entre ellos… bueno, basta de alabarlos, en cuanto a lo que yo quiero, esperare hasta que nos volvamos a ver—El ninja ahora identificado como Orochimaru saco su pergamino de la tierra, lo mostro a todos para ver como lo calcinaba—lo cual no sucederá hasta que hallas terminado este examen con la mejor calificación de todos—Dijo eso dirigiéndose a Sasuke… Orochimaru estaba a punto de quemar el pergamino _…POOW…_ pero en movimiento rápido un rubio apareció al lado de el propinándole una patada en la cara soltando de esa forma el pergamino de sus manos, un clon fue el que había golpeado al sennin… esa copia cogió el pergamino del suelo para luego lanzárselo a Sakura que seguía con el inconsciente Sasuke, la chica lo recibió para luego guardarlo, el rubio original se puso al lado de su clon que desapareció instantáneamente… Orochimaru se estaba levantando un poco afligido, el golpe lo mando al volar tan fuerte que termino por destruir un árbol… otra batalla se podía aproximar. El pelinegro se puso delante de Naruto— ** _(Es fuerte, ese golpe me dolió bastante… me gustaría quedarme a probarlo… pero no quiero llamar más la atención, será mejor que me valla)_** —Orochimaru iba a desaparecer por un jutsu de tierra… pero no se esperaba lo siguiente— **Naruto:** **Hissatsu Hyōsō** _(_ _Elemento Hielo: Picos de Hielo)_ —Varios picos de hielo se dirigieron ferozmente al sennin, Orochimaru ya tenía más de medio cuerpo bajo tierra, su cara era de incredulidad, el elemento hielo era un tema que siempre le ha interesado… y alguien lo tenía; los conos estaban a punto de llegar a su objetivo… un cono de estos salió enfrente de Orochimaru que estaba confiado de que lograría salvarse del ataque… ese trozo de hielo no se lo esperaba, el sennin ya tenía más de medio cuerpo en la tierra _…PUACK…_ el sonido de un objeto incrustándose en el cuerpo del hombre seguido por un maullido de dolor, esto se dio al momento de que la punta del capirote atravesara la clavícula, llevándose consigo un trozo de carne… evitando así que Orochimaru quedase atrapado en el cono… el sennin se dispersó completamente con un regalo por parte de Naruto, que a pesar de no darle una paliza a ese ninja, logro dejarle una devolución por lo ocurrido con Sasuke… el rubio estaba frustrado, no logro evitar la marca de la maldición de Sasuke… tal vez muchos sucesos cambiaron al momento en el que se hizo más fuerte… pero había cosas que pareciera no se podían permutar sin importar el esfuerzo que hiciera. Naruto se dirigió con sus compañeros después de terminado ese altercado, levanto a Sasuke poniéndolo sobre su hombro, caminaron un rato buscando un lugar para refugiarse, encontraron un árbol con un agujero, este serbia perfectamente como un escondite mientras el pelinegro recuperaba su conciencia, lo recostaron suavemente mientras la ojijade lo revisaba para ver si no tenía alguna herida de gravedad.

Paso una hora en las que el equipo siete se mantuvo descansando, Sasuke seguía sin despertar… jadeaba fuerte producto de severos dolores en su cuerpo, Sakura se le acercó para quitar el trapo húmedo viejo y después poner uno nuevo; el estado de él era deplorable… todo estaba en calma por esos rincones… pero el sonido de una ardilla saco de las casillas a Naruto y a su compañera… ese animal había salido de los arbustos para después dirigirse a ellos, el animal tenía algo extraño sobre su espalda… el rubio al ver más detenidamente a la ardilla logro notar que encima de esta había un papel bomba… un poco de su instinto de sed de sangre libero para que el animal en su estado de alerta hullera a otro lado _…BOOM…_ la explosión resonó a unos 10 metros de su objetivo original… tres ninjas salieron de donde vino el animal… eran los mismos shinobis de Otogakure que en la anterior prueba Kabuto se había enfrentado… el rubio junto a la peli rosa se levantaron rápidamente para enfrentar a esos ninjas. El equipo de nombre Dosu veía atentamente a sus contrincantes, Kin, el único miembro femenino del grupo recordó lo que le produje ese rubio a Dosu, en el momento después de que esos dos se enfrentaron, sus compañeros notaron el miedo en sus ojos… nunca lo habían visto de esa forma, le habían preguntado lo sucedido… él no había respondido, se quedó viendo el suelo con cara de espanto… sudaba ferozmente recordando la misma muerte que vio en los ojos de ese ninja. Kin salió de sus pensamientos enfocando su mirada en el líder de su equipo, parecía estar calmado… pero ella al no lograr ver la cara de Dosu, no había notado que él se encontraba en un sinfín de emociones de terror y pánico; la pelinegra no sabía que le había hecho ese rubio a su compañero... y a juzgar por su comportamiento anterior, sabía que lo que vio Dosu debió ser algo muy perturbador para ponerlo en ese estado _…"Ataquen"…_ el de las vendas dijo eso sin más, cosa que extraño a Kin y a Zaku; ellos sabían que Dosu normalmente hacia un juego de palabras con su contrincante para sentirse superior e incluso dar miedo, pero en esa ocasión no fue así, solo dijo "ataquen" ni otra palabra para buscar sacar de casillas a su oponente…. sin más el grupo de Otogakure salto para atacar desde el aire, Naruto iba a hacer lo mismo pero en ese mismo instante sintió una presencia, una persona aprecio en una gran velocidad, un chico con una vestimenta de látex color verde surgió en medio del aire propinándole el conocido ataque de taijutsu llamado **Konoha Senpū** _(_ _Huracán de la Hoja)_ , con su gran rapidez le sentó a sus enemigos varias patadas que los mando al piso, los de Otogakure lograron reincorporarse en el aire logrando caer de pie, en eso Lee aterrizo quedando enfrente del Naruto y Sakura _…"¿Que está haciendo Lee aquí?"…_ fue la pregunta de Sakura… el equipo de Dosu al notar la presencia del recién aparecido, se puso más serio para que luego Dosu preguntara quien era el, Lee ante la insistencia de sus contrincantes respondió que era "el guarda más guapo de Konoha" para luego dar su nombre completo… los de Otogakure sonrieron, se sentían felices de tener una entrada antes del bocadillo, lo que si aceptaban era que Lee tenía una gran fuerte con respecto al taijutsu… pronto iniciaría la pelea. Naruto al ver a Lee le decidió preguntar su quería algún tipo de ayuda, a lo cual el cejotas negó inmediatamente, la única razón posible para negar una mano amiga fue para lucirse ante Sakura, el rubio dispuso a dejarle esta pela a su compañero… Dosu fue el primero en atacar, se dirigió corriendo hacia Lee mientras desempalmaba el aparato de su brazo para hacer su jutsu, el pelinegro decidió defenderse metiendo su mano a la tierra para luego sacar un gran tronco, la hacerlo el tronco inmediatamente se rompió, de esta esta forma logro protegerse del sonido impulsado por su enemigo, Dosu salto hacia atrás pensando en volver a atacar… pero algo llamo su atención, Lee se empezó a quitar las vendas de sus brazos… eso lo extraño, pero no quería saber sus razones… por otra parte Lee estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos, recordaba las enseñanzas de su maestro... utilizar el **Omote Renge** _(_ _Loto Primario)_ es un jutsu que desgasta los músculos de manera abrumadora, esta técnica aumenta las capacidades musculares del cuerpo produciendo así un incremento enorme en cuanto a la velocidad y a la fuerza del mismo… por esa misma razón es un jutsu prohibido, los músculos al estar sometido a tal presión podrían llegar a desgarrarse produciendo una gran deficiencia, evitando la continuación del camino de un shinobi... la enseñanza que le dejo Gai a Lee fue que solo utilizara este jutsu al momento de querer proteger a alguien querido… cosa que estaba pasando al querer resguardar a la peli rosa… el de las vendas corrió rápidamente hasta Lee, pero algo lo sorprendió… Lee apareció de un momento a otro en frente de Dosu, le propino una pata en la mandíbula, salió disparado al aire, Lee se posiciono detrás de él mientras seguía en el aire, las vendas empezaron a envolver a Dosu, lo cogió de la cintura para que luego, al momento de caer, empezara a dar giros rápidos sobre su eje… Zaku al ver a su compañero en una mala situación empezó a hacer sellos de manos haciendo el jutsu necesario para que la caída no fuera tan dura— **Lee:** **Omote Renge** _(_ _Loto Primario)_ —Grito antes de tocar el suelo, Lee salto antes de que su ataca lo atrapara también… pensó que todo había acabado… pero no era así… Zaku alcanzo a dar un jutsu que logro disminuir el impacto de su compañero… Dosu se levantó dispuesto a volver a atacar, el ataque de Lee provoco que este estuviera levemente cansado… estaba algo desanimado al notar que su ataque no funciono, Dosu le mando un gancho derecho, el aparato provoco el efecto buscado… las vibraciones producidas por esa arma desestabilizaron a Lee que empezó a ver las cosas muy distorsionadas… era obvio que en estos momento él era un blanco fácil… otro par de ataque utilizando ese aparato fueron suficientes para dejar a Lee desconectado del encuentro… Sakura al ver lo sucedido decidió intervenir, salió de su escondite… Naruto decidió quedarse quieto después de la breve charla que tuvo con Kurama… al parecer en la anterior vida los siguientes sucesos ayudaron a cambiar la forma de ver las cosas a la peli rosa… el zorro le dijo que aún no interviniera… Sakura lanzo varias shuriken a Dosu que tenía un pie sobre Lee… pero de un momento a otro Zaku aprecio y le devolvió las armas utilizando el sonido y las ondas como aliado… Sakura quedo sorprendida… y a merced de los demás al momento en el que Kin le agarro del cabello… trataba y trataba de zafarse del agarre… pero era inútil, no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir luchando… se sentía patética y buena para nada… es cierto que se había vuelto más fuerte desde que comenzó a entrenar con Naruto y los demás… pero, ¿Por qué? , a pesar de eso, seguía siendo tan débil e insignificante… en todas las misiones siempre era la que menos hacía, la que siempre debían proteger… la que nunca hacía nada. Zaku se acercaba a su objetivo, Sasuke, el chico al ver al rubio se quedó quieto esperando un movimiento… pero no pasó nada, Zaku al notarlo creía que estaba cagado del miedo… tanto que ni siquiera valía la pena atacarlo… Sakura seguía agarrada del cabello, llorando, pensando en que siempre Naruto y Sasuke la están defendiendo… no había momento en el que sus compañeros de equipo siempre estuviesen delante de ella... ella siempre creyó estar perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke, perdida en esa actitud fan empeorando su actitud con su mejor amiga, siempre tratando de sorprenderlo para que la vea como mujer… mientras que Naruto, el niño revoltoso y tonto que termino la academia con lujo… el idiota que al parecer guardo sus verdaderas habilidades… ella siempre lo regaña por cualquier cosa creyendo saber más que el… pero aun así… el rubio siempre estuvo ahí para protégela… resguardando por ella… incluso le dio una mano para hacerse más fuerte y hacerse notar por Sasuke… a pesar de lo mal que lo trataba, él siempre estuvo ahí para darle un apoyo incondicional… el junto a Hinata le daban la fuerza para seguir continuando en los entrenamientos, cada vez que caía ahí estaban esos dos, cada vez que se deprimía por no alcanzar su objetivo ahí estaba esos dos… desde hoy nacería una Sakura distinta, después de tantos meses logro comprender lo que le quería decir Naruto en sus entrenamientos… la verdadera fuerza sale al momento de querer salvar a tus seres queridos… si quieres ser realmente poderoso, hazlo por evitar ver las muertes de los que consideras tu familia… y no lo hagas para impresionar a alguien… Sakura cogió un kunai de bolso… y de un rápido movimiento se arrancó el cabello quedando libre… la peli rosa estaba a espaldas de Kin… la peli negra la ataco empujándola por la espalda _…POOF…_ un **Kawarimi no Jutsu** _(_ _Jutsu de Sustitución)_ se dio, ahí apareció un tronco… Sakura apareció a algunos metros de Zaku, saco varios kunai para luego lanzarlos… una vez más el ninja de Oto utilizo un jutsu para repeler el ataque… los kunais fueron devueltos a Sakura que se deshizo en otro **Kawarimi no Jutsu** _(_ _Jutsu de Sustitución)_ … esta vez la ojijade apareció en el aire, se dirigió rápidamente para contraatacar… Zaku sonrió, pensaba que iba a hacer una vez más el **Kawarimi no Jutsu** _(_ _Jutsu de Sustitución)_ , el ninja de Oto le lanzo varios kunais… Sakura se cubrió para que no diera en una zona importante… las armas dieron en el blanco, algunas pararon en las piernas y otras en los brazos; Zaku volteaba su cabeza esperando que apareciera nuevamente la peli rosa… cosa que no sucedió, pues Sakura decidió recibir los ataques de lleno engañado así al rival… Zaku al no esperar eso fue recibido con un kunai en su brazo al momento en que la ojijade llego suelo… el ninja de Oto gemía de dolor… y de un puñetazo la alejo quedando libre, Sakura cayó al piso cansada, este parecía ser el final… Zaku se levantó dispuesto a acabar con la chica, Sakura sangraba por varias partes, su cara, sus rodilla, sus codos… jadeaba esperando su final… pero rápidamente un grupo escondido apareció enfrente de Sakura para protegerla… el grupo Ino-Shika-Cho… Sakura estaba sorprendida de que su amiga estuviera ahí para socorrerla, tal fue su sorpresa que lo único que dijo fue _…"Ino"…_  
 **Ino:** ¿Sorprendida?... yo jure que jamás dejaría que me superaras—La peli rosa abrió sus ojos contenta de lo que dijo si amiga, la rubio estuvo todo el tiempo escondida junto a su grupo viendo el gran cambio que hizo Sakura para enfrentarse a esos ninjas… simplemente no soporto ver más a su amiga ser apaleada de esa forma… la chica volteo su cara para ver a un rubio sin ninguna expresión, una vena le salió al ver la cobardía de Naruto—¿Y tú que idiota?, ¿Piensas quedarte ahí para siempre?—Naruto solo suspiro… era momento de entrar en acción, ya había ocurrido lo que debía pasar… además era el momento de devolverles la paliza que le dieron a Sakura, en un rápido movimiento Naruto apareció para quedar enfrente de sus amigos… el rubio sonreía, Dosu al ver al rubio empezó a sudar, sus manos temblaban de miedo al momento de recordar lo que vio en el ojiazul, esa imagen de muerte y desesperación; Dosu retrocedía lentamente, sus compañeros al notarlo decidieron ir a la cabeza _…"¿Qué demonios le pasa a Dosu? Cada vez que ve a ese idiota parece estar aterrado"…_ fue el pensamiento de Kin, que al igual que Zaku estaba intrigada por el comportamiento de su compañero _…"_ _A ver idiota, cuando te vi mientras me dirigía al Uchiha no hiciste nada… ¿Por qué no ayudaste a tu amiga?... ¿acaso tienes miedo?"…_ dijo Zaku mientras cada una de esas palabras las decía mientras sonría… buscaba la forma de sacar de quicio y mostrar su superioridad, pero Naruto no se inmutaba… estaba ahí, quieto… con los brazos cruzados mientras el viento mecía su pelo, cosa que causo gracia en el ninja de Oto _…"Ahora si te haces el rudo cuando tus amigos llegan a ayudarte"…_ el rubio saco una carcajada, lo único que dijo después de su risa fue _…"Perro que ladra no muerde… por que no dejas de hablar y vienes aquí a comprobar si tengo miedo"…_ Zaku frunció el ceño, se dirigió corriendo a su adversario ignorando a Kin que le decía que se mantuviera en calma… el ninja de Oto le lanzo un puñetazo directo a la cara, el rubio lo esquivo agachándose… Zaku pensaba contratacar con su técnica de ondas mientras Naruto seguía encorvado, pero no se esperaba una patada por parte del mismo… el golpe lo mando lejos golpeando el piso… al levantar la vista Zaku noto que el rubio estaba en una pose de escorpión, todos se sorprendieron al ver la elasticidad y versatilidad de Naruto; Zaku se puso de pie pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo Naruto apareció enfrente para darle varios golpes esparcidos por todo el cuerpo… Dosu que veía esto decidió intervenir temerosamente, corrió hasta Naruto para darle un puñetazo… el rubio lo noto y en eso decidió dar varios saltos hacia atrás para evitar que el aparato de ese sujeto no lo perturbara… Dosu vio directamente a los ojos de Naruto… el rubio sonrió, sabía que él le tenía miedo… de un momento otro el tiempo se detuvo para Dosu… se sorprendió al ver el cambio, estaba en la total oscuridad… empezó a escuchar ruidos… eran gritos de sufrimiento, es como si estuviera en el inframundo… desesperación, dolor, tristeza, odio, resentimiento… todo eso es lo que ocupaba el sentir del ninja de Oto… volteaba la cabeza desesperadamente de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar al rubio… empezó a sudar bruscamente… las voces se hacían cada vez más fuerte… se estaban acercando, de la penumbra empezaron a salir caras fantasmales… eran rostros con las cuencas vacías, no tenían nariz… solo dos orificios que no servían ni para respirar, sus bocas abiertas con un fondo negro, venían de todos lados… los rostros se movían retorcidamente como si estuvieran tratando de escapar de su sufrimiento… Dosu se tapó los oídos mientras caía arrodillado… empezó a respirar pesadamente mientras seguía su infierno _…"¡DETENTE! ¡DETENTE!"…_ exclamaba iracundamente… las cara se empezaron a acercar… Dosu imploraba ayuda… pero nadie iba a por su mano… los seres sacaron sus asquerosas manos para retener y atrapar su presa _…"HAAAAA"…_ un grito desolador salió de Dosu… todos las personas alrededor estaban mirándolo, desde que había hecho contacto con Naruto él se quedó quieto… pasmado mientras su cara padeciera de susto… y de un momento a otro empezó a gritar mientras mantenía sus manos en sus oídos… arrodillado y perdido mientras saliva sobresalía de sus vendas… Dosu levanto la cara notando a Naruto que seguía inmutable… el de las ventas empezó a asustarse aún más, empezó a retroceder mientras se arrastraba… titubeaba palabras con miedo… lo único que decía era _…"Dolor… dolor"…_ nadie escuchaba ni entendía lo que salía de sus labios… estaba perdido, Zaku y Kin aparecieron enfrente de Dosu para protegerlo… ¿Quién demonios era ese sujeto? Lo único que percibieron fue un grito tras un momento de medición de rivales… algo terrible le había hecho a Dosu… sacaron sus kunai para iniciar la pelea… se fueron al ataque… Kin salto para buscando sorprender, mientras Zaku siguió derecho… los dos embistieron conjuntamente… el rubio esquivaba y detenía cada ataque con facilidad… el rubio salto hacia atrás… Zaku empezó a hacer unas poses de manos… pero algo lo detuvo… un sentimiento fuerte de sed de sangre estaba a sus espaldas… volteo a mirar solo para notar un chakra morado ondulando alrededor de una figura… Sasuke tenía algún tipo de sellos a mitad de su cuerpo… parecían flamas negras que cambiaban a color flama simultáneamente... Sasuke volteo para ver a Sakura… estaba malherida, mugrienta y levemente ensangrentada _…"Sakura ¿Quién te lastimo?"…_ Zaku y Kin miraban con asombro… esas marcas en todo su cuerpo… solo Kin sabían que era… algo muy malo podría pasar… Sakura estaba conmocionada… esa energía nunca la había sentido en Sasuke… el pelinegro la miro a los ojos… parecía más preocupada que otra cosa, el solo respondió estar bien… que no se preocupara… Sasuke se sentía poderoso… consideraba que podía hacer lo que sea… incluso matar a su hermano… sus amigo lo veían con intriga… ¿ese era Sasuke?, no lo sabían, pero si de algo estaban seguros era que se había vuelto más fuerte… el equipo Dosu lo miraba sabiendo lo que pasaba… solo Kin y Zaku estaban ahí para detenerlo… Zaku volteo para ver a su compañera… estaba aterrada _…"¿Qué paso Kin? ¿acaso te acobardaste?"…_ Kin no dijo nada, ese gran poder con ese gran chakra… lo mejor era huir _…"Hey, todos, miren esto, yo me encargare de esto en un momento"…_ Zaku iba a hacer su jutsu, puso sus dos brazos al frente y en eso ataco— **Zaku:** **Zankūkyokuha** _(Ondas Ultra Cortantes)_ —Sus ondas se mecieron con fuerza hasta Sasuke… el ataque dejo un recorrido… enfrente de él… nada… pensó que lo había acabado… pero no fue así… de su espalda apareció Sasuke, Zaku iba a voltear su cara pero a hacerlo fue recibido con un puñetazo que lo desestabilizo mandándolo arrastrado hasta el perdido Dosu… Zaku se empezó a levantar pesadamente y para cuando lo hizo, Sasuke ya estaba haciendo poses de manos— **Sasuke: Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu** _(_ _Elemento Fuego: Jutsu flor del Fénix)_ —Varias bolas de fuego se dirigieron hasta Zaku… el ninja de Oto pensaba evitar el jutsu disipando el fuego con sus ondas de viento… igual que antes puso sus manos enfrente y ahí logro eliminar ese jutsu… pelo lo que no se esperaba es que en las llamas hubiese shurikens… varias de ellas le rasparon dolorosamente… y de un momento a otro Sasuke apareció detrás de sus contrincante para coger sus brazos y ponía su pie sobre la espalda… de ahí podía hacer lo que fuera… todos lo que veían esta escena estaba algo asustados y extrañados del chakra oscuro que nacía de Sasuke… el ojinegro sonrió maléficamente al tener su trofeo _…"Consideras estar muy orgulloso de tus brazos ¿verdad?... si… debes estarlo… debes estar muy adherido a ellos"…_ Zaku se asustó, el pelinegro empezó a hacer fuerza para dislocarlo… iba a lastimarlo _…CRACK…_ Sasuke había logrado su cometido, iba a hacer lo mismo con la otra extremidad… pero antes de que lo hiciera… una patada los separo… Sasuke había saltado hacia atrás, notando a Naruto… el pelinegro decidió hablar _…"¿Qué estás haciendo Naruto?... no ves que estaba divirtiéndome"…_ Naruo lo miro fijamente, Sasuke estaba perdido en la ira, sabía que hablar no funcionaría… pero debía intentarlo, no lucharía a muerte con un camarada de su aldea _…"Estas perdido en tu furia Sasuke… será mejor que te tranquilices antes de que lastimes a alguno de nosotros"…_ Sasuke se lo pensó… miro hacia abajo mientras relajaba su cuerpo… Naruto pensó que lo había logrado pero en vez de eso escucho una carcajada _…"No me voy a detener… con este poder… lograre cumplir con mi objetivo"…_ Sasuke miro hacia sus camaradas… todos ellos se habían quedado al lado de Naruto… ellos lo miraban con miedo, pero no importaba… a pesar de considerarlos camaradas nada iba a intervenir en su venganza _…"Con este jutsu te demostrare lo poderoso que este chakra me ha hecho"…_ cada uno miraba con espera el ataque de Sasuke… él los iba a atacar sin importar que fuesen sus amigos… Sakura empezó a lagrimear… ese no era Sasuke, Naruto lo noto y la llamo para prestar su atención _…"Tranquila Sakura-chan… recuperare al teme"…_ Sakura sabía que jutsu iba a hacer por las poses de manos… tenía miedo ese jutsu podría matarlos a todos… solo esperaba que Naruto pudiera detenerlo, Naruto veía ese jutsu capaz de desintegrar todo… sonrió… no había mejor momento que probar su nuevo jutsu suiton— **Sasuke: Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku** _(_ _Elemento Fuego: Gran Aniquilación de Fuego)_ — El gran torrente de fuego salió se boca a una gran velocidad… los de Konoha estaba impresionados… ese jutsu podría matarlos… ni si quiera huir los salvaría… este parecía su final... pero luego escucharon un jutsu, Naruto estaba defendiéndolos— **Naruto: Suiton: Tsunami** _(Elemento Agua: Tsunami)_ —Uniendo solo sus mano en palma el jutsu el agua salió disparado de su boca… era tan grande que logro detener el jutsu de Sasuke, era un ataque rango _B_ … Naruto decidió contraatacar, entre la neblina provocada por la coalición de los dos jutsus Naruto puso las manos en el suelo— **Naruto:** **Bakusai Hyōshō** _(_ _Explosión Cristal de Hielo)_ —El hielo comenzó a salir en los pies de Sasuke… la idea era simple, atraparlo y liberarlo; pero no fue así… Sasuke noto las intenciones de su amigo, salto quedando encima del humo evitando que lo atrapasen… sonrió al pensar que podía ir al ataque pero en eso alguien lanzo un kunai… fácilmente lo esquivo…pero de un momento a otro sintió como alguien le pegaba fuertemente en la cien, el impacto lo mando al piso dejándolo totalmente aturdido… desde el cielo Naruto grito— **Naruto:** **Fūton: Daitoppa** _(_ _Elemento Viento: Gran Penetración)_ —El jutsu fue lo suficientemente fuerte para dispersar el aire pero lo suficientemente débil para no lastimar a sus amigos… al aterrizar noto como Sakura tenía al ojinegro sobre sus piernas… estaba aturdido pero consiente… se empezó a levantar lentamente solo para caer de nuevo… lo mejor era llevarlo cargado… ese puño que le metió Naruto fue demasiado poderoso.

Todo se había calmado, los ninjas de Oto se habían ido con Kin cargando a Zaku y Dosu yéndose perdido de sí mismo… el equipo siete y diez estaban juntos tratando de que Sasuke recuperara su conciencia; entre las malezas de los arbustos el equipo Gai salió mostrando a Tenten y a Neji; la chica morena se acercó a Lee mostrando su preocupación, empezó a reprenderle por su osadía en enfrentar a tres de los posibles más fuertes genin de este examen… lo bueno es que al final nadie resulto herido de gravedad… Naruto se acercó igualmente a Lee que estaba sentado en el piso, se agacho hasta quedar a su altura solo para decirle que un día de esto le gustaría pelear con él en taijutsu, Lee que se asombró por esto los saco el pulgar y relució sus dientes… hubiera dramatizado más si hubiera tenido todas sus energías, pero ese ninjas Dosu lo había dejado noqueado _…PACK…_ un golpe en la cabeza de Naruto se dio por las manos de Sakura… el rubio empezó a sobarse el chichón que se le formaba mientras una endemoniada peli rosa empezó a gritarle _…"¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME AYUDASTE DESDE ANTES IDIOTA?! ¡¿SABES LO QUE SUFRÍ PARA DETENERLOS?!"…_ Naruto se levantó rápidamente mientras se seguía acariciando la cabeza… Sakura le seguía reprochando y en eso el decidió explicar _…"Lo hice para que entendieras la verdadera razón para entrenar… para ser un shinobi"…_ la ojijade se estremeció, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Naruto llegara a esos extremos para que aprendiera… de ahora en adelante ejercitaría como era debido… y con la meta correcta _…"Sé que fue peligrosa la decisión que tome… pero era necesario"…_ Sakura asintió, con la cabeza gacha le dio las gracias a Naruto que solamente le respondió con una sonrisa. Neji se acercó al grupo, más exactamente a Naruto, el rubio lo noto para luego mirarse fijamente.  
 **Neji:** Dime algo, ¿Cómo lograron hacer unos jutsus de tal magnitud?—Dijo refiriéndose a él y a Sasuke—fácilmente esos jutsus son rango B o incluso A... además se notaba que eras más poderoso que el Uchiha, los venciste de un golpe, tienes mejores movimientos, más velocidad, mejores reflejos… e incluso tienes el hyoton… una línea sucesoria… dime, ¿Quién eres?—Naruto suspiro, no esperaba responder todas esas preguntas en estos momentos… pero ya que insistían, debía responder _…"Soy Naruto Uzumaki, próximo Hokage de Konoha-dattebayo"…_ Neji lo analizo detalladamente con esos ojos calculadores y fríos—.  
 **Naruto:** Y en cuanto a tus cuestionamientos… el entrenar y el trabajo duro es lo que me han llevado hasta aquí—Neji bufo, eso le recordó a Lee y a su sensei, pero eso no respondía sus preguntas _…"¿Cómo tienes esa línea de sangre? Y como conoces tales jutsus?"…_ Naruto suspiro, no podía salir de aquí hasta disipar las dudas, volteo la cara para ver como todos sus compañeros esperaban respuesta… Sasuke y Sakura ya sabían la verdad… que importaba si más personas también lo hacían—El hyoton no lo tengo en mi ADN—Todos se sorprendieron, ¿Qué demonios hizo el rubio para conseguirlo? Cada uno esperaba que continuase con su explicación, especialmente Neji que no creía en sus palabras—La parte teórica es sencilla de explicar, lo único que hay que hacer es unir tus naturalezas, mi afinidad futon y suiton las uno al momento de hacer un jutsu, cuando quiero hacer hyoton libero chakra suiton y futon al mismo tiempo, permitiéndome crear otro elemento… claro se necesita total concentración, me tomo bastante tiempo lograrlo pero al final lo controle tan perfectamente que pareciera estar en mis genes—Al terminar la explicación todos estaban con boquiabiertos, nunca creyeron que Naruto, el tonto de la clase, llegase a hacer tal hazaña… eso indicaba solo una cosa… él estuvo guardando su potencial—.  
 **Shikamaru:** Con lo que nos acabaste de decir y con lo que vimos significaría que estuviste manteniéndote al margen en la academia ninja… guardándote tu poder—El rubio quedo con la mirada fija en la nada, no mostraba ninguna emoción pero él no hablar significaba el acierto del Nara, Shikamaru empezó a mirar las nubes mientras tenía sus manos en la nuca y de ahí se cuestionó algo— ** _(¿Por qué habrá decidido no mostrarse?... ¿Qué llevo a tomar esa decisión?...)_** —Empezó a buscar conectores que lo llevara a la respuesta y lo único que encontró fue en una de las pocas clases de la academia ninja a las que puso atención— ** _(Un shinobi mira tras el engaño… se guardó todo para que nosotros nos confiáramos… e incluso para que la aldea no lo tuviera en cuenta y darles una sorpresa al verlo… que fastidio)_** —Shikamaru bufo, había encontrado la razón… ese Naruto era más fuerte de lo que se esperaba— ** _(Pero debe habar otra razón para hacer algo así… hacer esa actuación solo para engañar a tus compañeros es algo sin sentido… tiene escondido algo… demonios, pensar tanto es muy fastidioso)_** —De ahí decidió dejar de pensar en sus razones… pero había algo más, algo que inquietaba un poco a Shikamaru… en la academia ninja recordó como una peli azul lo había enfrentado en el momento en el que le reprochó a Naruto por su ascenso a genin… él siempre había visto a Hinata como la rara del grupo, pero después de eso y que se declara como la novia de Naruto— ** _(Que mierda… nunca me lo hubiera imaginado)_** —Sus dudas seria confesadas en otro momento tenía mucha pereza de cuestionar al rubio. Neji se voltio diciéndole a sus compañeros que era el momento de irse, más tarde buscaría al Naruto por más respuestas. El equipo Gai se había ido, solo estaban los grupos siete y diez; cada uno mirando a Naruto con incredulidad… todo este tiempo manteniéndose al margen y ahora estaba mostrando lo que es capaz de hacer… decidieron no hablar más, en otro momento se responderían las dudas—.

Saltando de árbol en árbol mirando desde la distancia su objetivo, la torre, Naruto llevando a Sasuke por la espalda… seguía inconsciente; la distancia que les faltaba era de amenos cinco kilómetros, a la velocidad que iban estarían llegando en un par de minutos… estaban en silencio, solo mirando su derecho _…"Mmh"…_ un gruñido de dolor los hizo enfocarse en el pelinegro, abriendo los ojos mansamente noto como era llevado por su el rubio… le dolía la cabeza lo único que hizo fue quejarse más de dolor mientras seguían su paso _…"Que bueno que ya despertaste, estaba muy preocupada por ti"…_ Sasuke miro a su derecha notando como el ahora cabello corto de Sakura se lucia ante el viento… mirando más detenidamente a su alrededor noto que ya casi se acercaban a su destino… el único problema…. no recordaba nada luego del altercado con Orochimaru _…"Sakura, ¿Qué paso?"…_ hablaba con cansancio y desgano… esperaba una respuesta pero al mirar a Sakura noto como estaba mirando al frente cabizbaja… desanimada… el rubio lo noto, lo mejor era responderle sin comentar lo del chakra morado _…"No pasó nada malo Sasuke… después de que te desmayaras te cuidamos esperando que abrieras esos ojos, tuvimos un encuentro con unos ninjas de Oto… pero no fue nada a lo que no hubiéramos podido resolver, además la llegada de Lee y el equipo diez fue más suficiente para repeler el ataque-dattebayo"…_ con una sonrisa dijo su última frase esperando animar a sus amigos… cosa que logro con Sakura que sintió con la cabeza… Sasuke se mantuvo serio… se soltó del rubio para movilizarse por sí solo… ya se sentía mejor… solo esperaba que ese dolor en su cuello no lo molestara para que no interfiriera en seguir en el examen. Llegaron a la puerta, durante el recorrido se pudo notar un cambio en el ritmo… Naruto lucia desconcertado y somnoliento; Sasuke y Sakura pensaron que ya había llegado a su límite… pero la realidad era otra… al entrar notaron el gran espacio libre para batallar y un pequeño segundo piso… este era el momento de abrir los pergaminos… Naruto con el pergamino del cielo y Sakura con el de la tierra… estaban nerviosos… excepto Naruto… velozmente abro el pergamino mostrando unos sellos y después de unos segundos un vapor empezó a salir… Sakura lo hizo lentamente… el mismo humo salió y al unir los dos pergaminos un hombre con una cicatriz apareció enfrente de ellos, Iruka Umino, el sensei de la academia ninja… Sasuke y Sakura se sorprendieron ¿Qué demonios significaba esto? ¿Qué hacia ese hombre aquí?, Iruka miraba a sus alumnos… Naruto… ¿En qué momento cambio?... estaba sorprendido, no se parecía en nada al atolondrado e idiota rubio de la escuela… hablaría con el más adelante… explicando el objetivo del examen, dio a conocer que esta experiencia trataba hacer notar a los ninjas como debían seguir en una misión difícil… y eso unido a lo que debe tener un genin para ser futuro chunin, el pergamino de la tierra muestra tus virtudes físicas mientras que la del cielo el intelecto.

Cada jounin de los equipos estaban detrás del Hokage… examinadores del examen al lado del Hokage… era momento de iniciar con la siguiente etapa _…"Primero que todo, felicidades a los que lograron pasar la segunda prueba"…_ hablo Anko sonriente y algo sorprendida ante la gran cantidad de ninjas que transitaron… todos los novatos estaban presentes… era algo que enorgulleció al Hokage al ver este gran futuro.

 ** _CONTINUARA…_**

Hola a todos, déjenme darles una disculpa por la tardanza para este cap… pero es que las vacaciones y las festividades lo ponen a uno de fiesta en fiesta XD… pero ahora si tratare de ponerme más serio con mis historias. Recuerden dejar comentarios… alguna queja, opinión o consejo será bien recibido por mi parte.

Hasta la próxima… J

GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO… (tardío)


End file.
